Yellow's Plight
by Shin H. Vega
Summary: After a training accident, Yellow is inflicted with a serious, uncomfortable, and extremely embarrassing heath issue. Will she be able to control her handicap long enough to tell Red how she feels? And what does Red think? SS, ORS, MQS, SSS, and FS. A story about how true love is unconditional. M for slight violence, language, and suggestive themes. Family/Slice-of-life/Romance.
1. Yellow's Mishap

**If you don't like the summary, then don't read the story! No flames! I'll try to make this as fluffy and cute as possible! **

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Twenty-one year old trainer Red sighed heavily as he slumped down in a chair near her bed. He could not believe what was happening. There was chaos all around him, Green was yelling angrily into a phone, Blue was weeping bitterly, and the heart monitor was making obnoxious beeping sounds. He was the only one that could really take this all in. It was a complete accident.

A few hours earlier:

_"Chuchu, thunderbolt!" The blonde girl cried as her electric mouse sent a bolt of electricity towards her opponent Red. Red's new pokemon quickly dodged the attack._

_ "Thanks for helping me train my new pokemon, Yellow!" Red said happily._

_ Yellow giggled happily. "Sure thing!"_

_ "Rio, go for the attack we are trying to learn! Stone edge!" Red commanded. The lucario grunted as small stones formed around his being, and were launched in her direction. She ordered Chuchu to evade, to which the rodent did, but she did not calculate her own safety._

_ Red saw it before her. "Quick Yellow, get out of the way!"_

_ Yellow didn't train a whole lot, so her reflexes were not perfect. The two stones came rather quickly. She didn't even have time to cry out as both stones hit her middle sharply._

_ "YELLOW, no!" Red screamed as he saw her fall. Her face was contorted in pain, she coughed up blood before slumping over into unconsciousness. Red raced up to her fallen figure as quick as he could, Rio in tail._

_ Rio looked apologetically at Red, who gave him a visage of sympathy. "It's not your fault. We haven't learned the technique yet, and she wasn't the best person to do this with."_

_ Yellow twitched as she opened one eye. "R-red...help..."_

_ "Don't worry Yellow, I'll get you to the hospital." Red said as he picked her up. "Let's go, Rio!"_

_ "Grr!" Rio growled in positive reply as they two began their mad dash back to Viridian._

Red replayed the past six hours in his head repeatedly many times, and figured out many solutions to what he could of done to prevent this. He looked around the room again to see his friends, Green, who hung up his cell phone angrily, and Blue, who had just stopped sniffling.

The door swung open. It was the doctor and a nurse. "We need to talk to Yellow about her condition. Please leave."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Red and Blue asked simultaneously. Cue awkward silence.

The doctor laughed. "She'll be fine. We just need to discuss some pain medication."

Upon hearing her name, Yellow yawned loudly and stood up. "What happened?"

"We'll talk to you later, Yellow." Red sighed. Green and Blue stood up and joined Red out the door.

The doctor took a seat next two Yellow. "How are you feeling, Ms. Del Bosque Verde?"

Yellow yawned again. "I'm a little tired."

The doctor smiled. "That's fine. Does it hurt anywhere?"

Yellow shrugged. "My waist is a little sore, but I'm fine otherwise."

"Ok. Those stones caused a very small fracture to one of your ribs. You'll have to stay with for a bit until it heals." The doctor said factually, pushing up his glasses. "We just have one worry, though. When was the last time you used the restroom, my dear?"

Yellow thought for a moment. "Just this morning."

The doctor shook his head. "Just as I thought. I really hope this didn't happen. Nurse, check the patient's bedpan."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse said quickly as she lifted the bed-sheet, much to Yellow's horror. What Yellow didn't know is that there was a small puddle of clear urine sitting quietly in the bedpan.

"I'm sorry, but we must do some more tests. Nurse, administer something to put our young lady to sleep.

"Wait, what's going-" Yellow didn't have time to finish as the nurse pricked her with a needle, sending some fluid in her body. Yellow couldn't resist the drug as it took its effect.

_ Many hours later:_

Yellow opened her eyes slowly. Everything was moving, and she couldn't focus her eyes.

"She's awake." A voice said.

Yellow's eyes quickly darted around the room. First to the smiling doctor, then to the small window, which was letting in the light of the setting sun. She then caught a whiff of something sweet-smelling.

"What's that smell?" She asked out loud as she shifted in her bed. As she shifted, she heard a loud crinkling sound. At the same time, she felt something heavy around her middle.

"Doctor, what's going on?" She asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry to say, dear, but I am here to tell you that your body has been damaged beyond our capabilities of help."

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked.

"The stone that struck you hit your bladder and intestinal system, some nerves included. We tried to find a solution to fix it, but I'm afraid we can't do anything. Miss, from now on, you are going to be completely stress incontinent."

Yellow drank it all in. She had heard of this before. It was when under stress, the body would lose control over its functions. In her case, her bladder and bowels.

"What am I wearing?" Yellow finally asked, her curiosity finally getting to her.

The doctor sighed for about the tenth time that day. "Yellow, dear, we are going to supply you with everything you need to cope with this the rest of your life. What you are wearing is an incontinence brief, or better known as a diaper. You will have to wear these 24/7, as staying on a toilet your entire life is not possible." The doctor laughed to himself after saying that. The bastard. "Don't worry about the cost, someone named Red donated a large sum of money to your recovery, and since very, very little of the money was used for the treatment, the rest of it will go towards buying diapers. We have enough money to supply you for the next fifteen years." The doctor explained.

"I...I can't decide when I can use the bathroom?" Yellow said, voice breaking.

"Basically. You don't need to feel ashamed, Yellow, this happens to a lot of people. Some people are born like this, people like you have a catalyst, such as an accident that causes. Older people's bodies stop working, and this happens to them, too. You're not alone, trust me."

Yellow realized that this wouldn't be so bad. After all, it's not like she was a quadriplegic now or something. Sometimes, being an optimist was really great. She looked at the clock, which read one-thirty.

"Is today Thursday or Friday?" She asked the doctor.

"Thursday." The doctor replied happily. Yellow had been asleep for a while. "Good. I have a date tomorrow." Yellow said gleefully. She suddenly realized that she would have to wear a diaper on her date. Yellow's heart sank when she would tell Red, that he would call her gross, or that she was a cripple or a baby.

As if on cue, Yellow felt a surge of wetness come out of her and into the diaper. She looked under the covers in horror to see the white plastic fabric expand and turn a yellowish color. Yellow's face turned a beat red color as she finally realized the situation she was in, and how helpless she was.

"That is a prime example of your new condition. If you stress yourself out, or try too hard, get mad, move too quickly, or do anything over-stimulating, you will wet yourself, mess yourself, or both. You will most of the time be able to feel it coming, but not always. You will be discharged in a few minutes. I will send in a nurse to change you first." The doctor said as he left.

Yellow sighed. She looked down at the wet garment in displeasure. She even reached her hand down to poke it, and pulled her hand back at the strange, damp texture. The diaper was very swollen from a single wetting, but it was a large one, as she had not gone in almost a full day.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello?" A young nurse said as she came in, she was holding two different bottles, and what looked like a new diaper. "I'm here to change you, Miss."

"Go ahead." Yellow said as she pulled the covers away fully, exposing her in her nightshirt and diaper. The nurse bent down and began to pull back the tapes, which made a loud snap when pulled away. She lifted the brief away, exposing Yellow's naked lower body.

"I want you to pay attention to how I do this process, as you are going to have to change yourself. Unless of course, you can find someone to change you."

"I can do it." Yellow said firmly. For a minute, she thought of a person who might be willing to change her. He had black hair, a goofy disposition, and a smile that made her heart melt, but she quickly changed her mind. This was going to be a solo sport for now.

Yellow watched intently as the nurse first asked her to lift her legs, after doing so, she slipped a new diaper under her. The nurse then grabbed one of the bottles to her left, which read "baby powder". She poured a little bit on Yellow's genitals as she rubbed it in a little. It felt cool against Yellow's soft skin. She then took the next bottle, which read "baby oil". The nurse took some in the palm of her hand and rubbed Yellow all over her diaper area with it.

"You only need to do that once a day. It's so your skin won't dry out." The nurse chirped happily.

She then took the front of the diaper and draped it over her front, to which she forced the tapes over on the sides, opened the sticky sides, and connected them with a snap. She flattened out the front with her hands, making sure the diaper was tight.

"All done! Make sure the diaper is tight enough to say up, but not tight enough to choke your body." The nurse said happily. "You are free to go."

Yellow sat up, her diaper crinkling all the while. She found a tank top and skirt on the chair in the corner of the room to change with, courtesy of her friends. She went into the bathroom and took her nightshirt off, where she applied deodorant and brushed her teeth. Before she put on her top, she stared at her diapered body for a while. Without a bra, someone could really mistake her for a much younger girl. Yellow smiled though, being the optimist she was. She put on the rest of her clothes, and walked out of the room. Her diaper wasn't crinkling as bad now that she was wearing clothes. She was approached by the doctor.

"Here is your purse." He said as he handed it to her. "We put a few changes inside. The diapers will be sent to your house via mail tomorrow. A case should last two months. Good luck."

"Thanks!" Yellow said cheerfully as she went down the hall, diaper crinkling slightly audible. The doctor smiled. He had never had a patient so accepting of a condition like that. Most would cry or throw a tantrum. She must be a special case.

Yellow walked to the reception desk, where she was able to check out. Upon exiting the building, she heard her name being called."

"Yellow~!" A familiar voice called. It was Blue, running towards her quickly, red skirt billowing. Red and Green were in tow.

Blue embraced her. "I'm so glad you're safe..." She sobbed.

"I'm fine." Yellow said, looking in both directions. She suddenly pulled Blue's ear close. "I need you to come by my house tonight. Just play along."

Blue looked confused, but agreed. The two boys arrived, both of them embracing their newly recovered friend.

"I'm so sorry, Yellow...this was all my fault, I just didn't know what-" Red began, but was cut of by Yellow.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. You can do me two favors to make it up for me." Yellow said.

"Anything." Red whispered, holding her hand. Green rolled his eyes.

"One, I want you to master that move. Two, can we still go out tomorrow?" Red looked like a kid in a candy store. "I can do both of those things." He smiled.

That smile. That smile made fireworks go off in her brain. She wanted to melt in that smile, it was that amazing. Yellow suddenly yelped as her bladder released a small stream of urine into her awaiting diaper.

Yellow laughed nervously. "I gotta go. Remember your promise, Blue!" She said, dashing off.

Blue was puzzled. "Promise?" She then remembered what Yellow said earlier.

"Sorry boys, gotta go!" She giggled, releasing her wigglytuff and flying away on it, while blowing a kiss in Green's direction.

"Annoying woman." Green mumbled.

"Is is just me, or is something a bit off about Yellow?" Red asked his friend.

"You're just in love, Red." Green chuckled. "Catch ya later."

Red soon found himself alone. He though for a moment, and something hit him.

"I think there's something Yellow isn't telling me. I'll get to the bottom of it." He said triumphantly to himself as he walked towards home.

_XXXXXXXX_

Yellow had just about reached home, when she stopped to think.

"Should I tell Red?" She thought to herself.

To say the truth, she was the one who asked Red out for dinner. She wanted to get him alone so she could tell him how she really felt. She always loved him, from the day nearly ten years ago when he saved her from the raging dratini. They had changed a lot since then, and Yellow found herself thinking about him constantly.

"What if he doesn't like me...?" She thought sadly. She loved everything about him, his smile, his sense of humour, his love for his pokemon, and every inch of his physical being. Her? She wasn't a good trainer, she was short, her bust size was small, and to top it all off, she had to wear diapers.

"It's unfair!" She screamed at absolutely nothing. She had become so preoccupied with thinking and yelling she didn't noticed she wet herself. Again. She then felt a gurgle in her stomach, and a desperate urge to use number two.

"I can make it." She whispered confidently. She began to walk carefully home, as to not move too quickly. Her house was in sight. She rounded a corner. One-hundred feet. Fifty. Twenty. She was almost there, but she made one mistake. Lunging the final few feet.

"Gah!" She cried as she crouched on her knees. Her stomach gurgled again as her bottom pushed out a large, solid excrement. She winced as the rest came out in a rush, with the consistency of pudding. She opened her eyes, and put her hand under her skirt to feel the diaper. It had pushed out quite a bit downward, almost reaching her skirt. The mess felt disgusting against her body, and the smell lingered in the air.

She sat up carefully, and unlocked the door. She was about to take her first step in...

"Yellow!?" Blue cried, jaw slack.


	2. Yellow's Learning Experience

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thank you reviewers and readers alike. **

Yellow turned quickly to face Blue, who still hadn't gotten over her shock. Yellow turned a deep red color, for she would have to explain the mess in her pants. She had told Blue to come over so they could talk about this, but that was when Yellow still had a level head about the situation. With a sore middle and an upset stomach, Yellow would have to _really_ explain her plight now.

"Yellow, what the hell is going on? Did you just crap yourself?" Blue asked suspiciously, pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde girl.

Yellow sighed as she shifted her feet so the mess in her diaper would not congregate around her more sensitive areas.

"Blue. I asked you to come tonight because I wanted you to be the first to know that because of this accident, I am now and will always be stress incontinent. I'm sorry if this is so disappointing…" Yellow sniffed, tears leaking down her face. "I'm sorry…I just feel so weak right now…"

The older girl ran to Yellow fast as lightning, who was now full out sobbing. Blue was finding herself able to relate to this situation. Blue's parents had to take care of her grandma when she was little, and she had the same issues. Blue was then kidnapped by the Masked Man, and didn't return home for several years. When she did return home, she had found out her grandma had died due to old age. It was terrible for Blue, and she vowed that day to always help her friends if any of them would be inflicted with the same problem.

Blue hugged her friend, and helped her to her feet.

"It's okay. I still love you like a little sister, Yellow. I wouldn't care if you had suffered brain damage or had become deaf, I still would've helped you. Now come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Blue cooed sweetly as she led Yellow to her room.

Yellow was touched by Blue's kindness and acceptance. She never thought Blue would be so helpful.

"If you lay down on the bed, we can get you changed." Blue said, pointing at the bed.

Yellow was puzzled. "It's okay Blue, I can change myself."

Blue shook her head. "Nope. I feel bad about earlier. Plus, I have a little bit more experience than you."

"Really? Do you babysit?" Yellow asked as she laid down on the bed and began to take her skirt off.

"Yeah…and the fact that Silver wasn't trained until he was four, and the Masked Man always made me do the dirty work." Blue sighed as she turned to Yellow, who was having a hard time suppressing laughter.

"Don't you DARE tell him I said that!" Blue yelled and laughed at the same time.

"I'm sorry! He's just so quiet…I can't picture it!" Yellow laughed loudly.

Blue rolled her eyes as she helped Yellow out of the messy diaper. After a nice powdering, some cool wipes, and a new diaper, Yellow was feeling refreshed and confident. They both plopped down on the couch, ready to just hang out.

"Did you see Red when you came out of the hospital? I thought he was about to cry." Yellow said sadly.

"Yeah…He's been worrying about you a lot lately, and he was very angry with himself when the accident happened."

Yellow shifted uncomfortably. She was really hoping that this topic would not appear for a while. "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Of course he does, why he even told me he lo-" Blue stopped right there. Blue's smile widened as Yellow's face turned a dark crimson.

"I wasn't supposed to say that, forget that I said that!" Blue cried, hands in the air.

"Do you mean it?" Yellow tittered excitedly.

Blue sat up. "Let's talk about it over dinner. Do you have anything here? I'm starving…" Blue held her stomach.

"I have a frozen pizza in the fridge. I was planning on going to the grocery this weekend." Yellow said, climbing up from the couch and making her way to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out the pizza, and set it down on the counter with a _clunk!_

"Can you set the table, I'll get the cups." Yellow asked Blue as she set out silverware.

Blue complied. She set the plates, forks, and napkins on the table, and popped the pizza in the oven. On the other hand, Yellow was still trying to reach the cups in the cupboard. Blue turned to see Yellow's diapered butt in her face, and couldn't help but giggle.

"Yellow, that diaper makes your butt look bigger. I bet Red would enjoy that." She laughed, poking it.

Yellow almost fell off of the stool with the drinking glasses in hand. "Blue!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Blue laughed heartily as she sat down.

The two proceeded to eat. They were silent for a while, until Yellow wanted her question answered.

"So…does Red like me or not!?" Yellow cried impatiently.

Blue set down her fork. "A couple weeks ago, I pestered Red about this topic, because I saw him staring at you when we went to that amusement park." Blue pause, then laughed before continuing. "He became incredibly flustered, and said he'd get really mad at me if I went about blabbing a rumor. I told him that I'm not like Gold or anything, so he could tell me."

Yellow sat in anticipation as she chewed her pizza, drinking in all the info.

"He told me that you are a very special person to him, and that you make his heart skip a beat when you speak. He loves every bit about you." Blue finally said after all the inflation.

Yellow's heart jumped for joy. "Thank you Blue, I can't wait to tell him how I feel!"

Blue smiled at her friend. "I'm glad. I think you two look really nice together. Your personalities also combine well, with you being the shy one, and Red being your protector. You never know, he may like it that you wear diapers now."

Yellow nearly choked. "What?! Why would he like that?" Yellow asked, incredibly surprised at her seemingly impossible comment.

"I did a little research paper one time when I was taking those psychology classes, and I found out that some people find it attractive when their significant other is diapered. Some people go even farther, like tying themselves up and torturing each other because it apparently "feels good". Blue finished her statement, taking a sip of her water.

"Incredible…so does that mean that…?" Yellow began, but was cut of by Blue.

"No, it doesn't mean that Red is like that. We'll just have to see. But for now, if you're done eating, we should change you. I think you're wet." Blue said, lifting Yellow's skirt.

Yellow's cheeks blushed when she realized Blue was right. She hadn't even noticed.

"Ha…I'm sorry." Yellow apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry, You can't help it! Come on, let's go." Blue said, leading the way to Yellow's room.

Yellow didn't admit it, but she really enjoyed having Blue change her. Blue would move gracefully over her body, apply just the right amount of powder, and even tickle her or make cute noises to make her laugh. All was done professionally and swiftly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, good luck on the date!" Blue called as she flew away on her wigglytuff. Yellow waved as she closed the door, and sat down on the couch after an interesting day.

"_What an interesting day." _Yellow thought to herself. She turned on the weather to see how the date tomorrow would go weather wise. Lisa Jakes, the beautiful young weather-lady, accompanied by her castform, proclaimed sunny skies for tomorrow. Yellow silently praised Arceus.

A half hour passed as Yellow watched the television, laughing and smiling at funny commercials and programs. Yellow sat up, causing her diaper to sag noticeably.

"_I must have wet." _Yellow thought to herself as she pushed the damp garment against her sex. Yellow exhaled as she kept it there, pushing the warm diaper against it farther.

"Amazing…" Yellow said out loud as she continued to rub herself. It felt incredible, as doing something this lewd was completely foreign to Yellow. She continued to rub her innocence, breathing heavily and sighing. Yellow finally climaxed, and was almost knocked off her feet by the wave of pleasure racked her entire being.

Yellow instantly realized what she had done. Ashamed, she made her way to her room to change. Upon stopping, she felt the familiar pang in her stomach, she new the urge to poop was back.

"Maybe I can make it!" Yellow said excitedly as she began to _carefully _make her way to the bathroom. She managed to rip off the tapes and pull the diaper down low enough to sit on the toilet, but as soon as she sat down, the feeling faded like a wisp of smoke. She sat there for a good ten minutes waiting to poop, but alas, nothing.

"Oh, well." Yellow said to herself as she got up. She pulled the diaper back on, and slowly walked back into her room. She looked at the clock. It was about ten, so she thought it would be good to head for bed soon. She walked to the full-length mirror and brushed the knots out of her hair. She took the scrunchie out of her hair, and let it cascade down her back like a golden waterfall. She skipped to the bathroom to wash her face of makeup, and to brush her teeth. After spitting one last time in the sink and putting the cap back on her toothpaste, she yawned, and went to change her wet diaper before bed.

She was about to lay down, when the urge to poop came back tenfold. She froze in place, trying her best to hold it, but to no avail. The warm, muddy excrement rushed out of her body and into the diaper. She turned to look in the mirror, only to see the diaper sagging, and the bottom of it slightly brown.

"Ugh." Yellow groaned in disgust. She laid down on the ground and grabbed a new diaper. She broke the tapes, and pulled it away from her. The smell quickly filled the room, and Yellow had to resist holding her nose. She slipped the new diaper under her, powdered, wiped, and taped it up shut, feeling like a whole new woman. She sat up, looking towards her bag with several more changes in it.

"Maybe if I double up, I can change less…" Yellow suddenly thought. Grabbing another diaper, she put her plan into motion. She first grabbed a small pair of scissors on her dresser, and cut slits in the first diaper. She then went through her normal routine of changing, only with a diaper already on. She turned to look at her finished product, her massive diapered rump sticking out noticeably.

"Blue was right…it is bigger…" Yellow giggled.

Yawning, Yellow finally realized how tired she was, and after spraying a linen-scented air freshener and throwing the used diaper away, she climbed into bed carefully, not to hurt her rib.

Yellow covered herself up, and sighed. "Red, wherever you are, I love you. I just hope you'll accept me, messy diapers and all." Yellow laughed. Turning off the lights, she closed her eyes, and a tear subconsciously fell from her eye…


	3. Yellow's Punishment

**Please note that any words spelled incorrectly when Sapphire is talking is the result of her accent.**

Red's alarm clock blared loudly as he reached for it. He managed to hit hard enough for it to stop beeping, and to become slightly awake. It was about eight. Red would normally be mad that he had to get up early, but today, he wanted to get in a lot of training with Rio before he went on his date with Yellow.

Red climbed out of bed and clumsily walked to the bathroom, his eyes barely open. After a shower, he felt much better and more alert. He brushed his hair, even though one bang would always stand up stupidly, which his friends said it looked nice, so he would ignore it. With teeth brushed and fresh clothes on, Red made his way downstairs to make himself and his team some breakfast.

The whole gang was there, Pika, Poli, Saur, Vee, Aero, Snor, and his newest member, Rio. The only one missing was Gyara, but he was in Green's possession at the moment. Plus, he was too big to fit in the house, being more than twenty feet long.

Red laid out a variety of foods, fruit, vegetables, and cooked some eggs and bacon. After a jolly and quiet breakfast, they all made their way outside to begin training.

"All right, Rio! Let's go for a stone edge! Everyone else, let's see how many stones you can hit!"

Rio complied, forming many stones around him, and fired them at the rest of the team. Saur destroyed several with a few vine whips, Pika hit a couple with iron tail, Vee used psychic and sent some flying away, Snor mega punched several, Poli blew a hydro pump at a couple, and Aero took the last one in the air and crunched it with his sharp fangs.

Red was very impressed. He had trained them well. He was about to issue another order when his phone rang.

"Spar amongst yourselves, I'll be back." He told his team.

He made his way back to the house to answer the phone, and the caller was revealed to be Yellow.

"Hey, Yellow!" Red said in the phone happily.

"Good morning, Red! I just called to see what's happening." Yellow said sweetly.

Red rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "Not much, just a little early morning training before our date tonight."

"Sounds like fun. Has Rio learned stone edge yet?"

"Pretty much. He's still really sorry."

Yellow felt a little sad. "Tell him he needs to forget about it. Everything's fine."

"That's good. Hey I gotta go, Snor's getting a little rough. Pick you up at eight!" Red cried before hanging up the phone.

Yellow sighed dreamily. She loved him so much.

It was about nine, so Yellow was already awake. She had some chores to do before her date that night. Yellow also took upon herself the responsibility of writing down all the foods that don't agree with her stomach, so nothing embarrassing happens on the date.

"I ate a chili pepper one time on a dare…that was so gross." Yellow grumbled, remembering Blue's evil ways. She had compiled a small list ranging from onions to peppers to some cheeses. Nothing to fancy.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be, she looked out the window to see none other than Blue, Crystal, and Sapphire waiting for the door.

She opened the door, and was suddenly hugged by Crystal.

"I heard about what happened, Senior! Are you okay?!"

Yellow giggled at her friend's concern. "I'm fine, everything's okay. You guys can sit down if you'd like."

Sapphire was wondering around, looking at everything from the carpet to the wallpaper, and finally to the couch where she sat.

"I like your house, Senior! I've neva been here!"

"Thank you Sapphire." Yellow said as she sat down, her diaper crinkling very slightly under her white dress.

The four sat in an awkward silence for a couple seconds, eyes darting to and from each other.

Blue finally cleared her throat and spoke. "I told them what happened, and about you. Is there anything you would like to say, girls?"

Crystal coughed. "I am very sorry. I am still your friend, and I don't think any less about you. You are still strong and friendly, and I admire you as a Senior."

Sapphire smirked. "I feel da same way. When Ruby heard, he started giggling, so I punched him in da throat for ya, Senior Yellow!"

"I don't know what to say. I really can't give more than thank you." Yellow said, her voice raspy. The "lump" was starting to form in her throat.

"And since were friends, we want to help you get ready for your date with Red tonight!" Blue cheered.

"We know he loves you, he doesn't care about your handicap." Crystal said happily.

Yellow sighed, a single tear of joy falling from her eye. "I love you all. Thank you so much…"

They all shared a group hug, filled with tears and laughter. They checked the clock. They had about eight hours before the date, which was plenty of time.

"We'll help you with your chores, so that we have plenty of time to get ready." Blue said jovially, going to kitchen.

"I don't really have much to do. I just need to scrub the toilet and put these towels away." Yellow said, shrugging her shoulders.

Blue suddenly tensed. Her motherly instincts kicked in, and told her there was something amiss with Yellow.

Blue turned around and lifted Yellow's dress. "You're wet, aren't you?"

Once again, Yellow was amazed at Blue's almost sixth sense. She was indeed wet.

"Alright, who wants to change her? Why don't you, Crystal?" Blue smirked.

Crystal held her hands up defensively. "I said I would be supportive, I didn't say I wanted to change her!"

Blue looked at Sapphire, who backed away. "I'm not good with dat kinda stuff! It's ain't her, it's me!"

Yellow looked up at Blue sadly. "I can change myself, Blue."

Blue wouldn't hear another word about it. "Girls, you need a learning experience. You all are gonna get married one day and have kids, right? Better to learn now."

Crystal and Sapphire looked at each other with blank faces, but quickly turned back to Blue, nodding.

Blue smiled, and she led them back to Yellow's room. Blue was very informative and careful as she made sure to go over everything about how to change Yellow. Crystal was fairly impressed with Blue's competence about the situation, and its wasn't as gross as Sapphire thought.

Blue closed the last tape with a grin on her face. "Done! That wasn't bad, was it?"

Crystal and Sapphire both shrugged their shoulders in agreement, but Sapphire spoke up. "How did ya know she was wet?"

Blue and Yellow giggled. "Let's just say…the Masked Man made me do all the dirty work with Silver."

All four of them had a nice laugh, and decided it was time to finish up the jobs. Blue scrubbed the toilet, Crystal put the towels away, and Sapphire and Yellow were moving boxes into a closet.

Sapphire easily lifted two of the three heavy boxes on her own with her incredible physical strength. Yellow reached down carefully and picked up the box. It wasn't terribly heavy, but it was a slight strain on Yellow's back. Yellow proceeded to straighten her back, only to have her body release a stream of urine into her diaper. With a crimson face, Yellow put the box in the closet and ran to the bathroom.

Yellow shut and locked the door so that she could change, in doing so, she tripped on a towel, causing her to fall on the bottom. The soaked material in the diaper squished around her, and Yellow winced as even in how disgusting it was, it strangely felt good.

She began to move back and forth on the ground, squishing the diaper against her body, which was warm and quite pleasant to the touch. She sought stronger pleasure, and got up, continuing to rub herself on the toilet. She was blown away by the power of the warm material against her innocence. In her ecstasy, she released a smaller stream of urine in the diaper again, renewing the warmth. It didn't take long for Yellow to climax, and doing so, she had to lean against the wall for support.

"_I-Incredible…I must stop…This is so sinful…but why does it have to feel so good?!" _She thought.

Yellow finally quit and changed herself. The smell of urine lingered, so she sprayed some linen-scented air freshener to ease the odor. After leaving the bathroom, she saw that Crystal and Sapphire were taking their leave, as they had their own things to do. Some goodbyes were exchanged, and only Yellow and Blue were left in the house.

Blue's smiled faded as soon as the door closed. Yellow had to slink back, for her glare was very intimidating.

"Are you using your diapers to pleasure yourself, Yellow?" Blue asked angrily, but quietly.

Yellow gave in. "I'm sorry! I figure out how good it felt on accident!"

Blue sighed. "I'm going to have to punish you. You can't be pleasuring yourself in you want to be in a relationship. Don't worry, we are going to have fun for the next three hours, but until you have to leave on your date, you will be punished."

"Punish me?! I'm seventeen! You can't do that!" Yellow protested.

Blue laughed evilly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I'll go get the supplies. _Stay put._" She added emphasis on the last part.

Yellow sat down as Blue went outside to grab these "supplies". Yellow didn't know what was in store for her, but she had a bad feeling.

Blue came back in suddenly, holding a glass of water and a shopping bag.

"Drink this. I'll show you how these other things work." Blue said authoritatively.

Yellow took the glass of water, eyeing it suspiciously. She drank it all, as it didn't taste weird or anything.

"Next, I'm going to put these here." Blue held up a pair of pink, translucent, plastic panties. They had a small waistband around the them, and a very small padlock. She set them on the table.

"What are those for…?" Yellow asked timidly.

"You'll find out. Now, let's get to your spanking."

"What?!" Yellow cried as she backed away from Blue's approaching form. "I'm seventeen, I shouldn't be being spanked!"

"You should've thought of that when you used your diapers for something naughty." Blue leered as she quickly grabbed the girl, forced her over her knee, pulled her diaper down, and began to spank her mercilessly. Yellow screeched and cried bloody murder, but that didn't stop Blue from achieving forty swats on Yellow's small behind.

Blue pulled her diaper back up, helped the sobbing girl up, and ushered her to the kitchen. She pulled the plastic cover over her without much difficulty, as Yellow was in too much pain to resist. Blue then turned and set the microwave for thirty minutes.

Blue came back. "I set it for thirty minutes. For that time, you are going to stand in that corner in your mess. I am trying to purge you of your habit, so you can be pure for Red. When we're done, I'll change you, and you can go."

Yellow became visibly upset. "I've learned my lesson! Please!"

"Do you want it to be an hour? Then get in the corner."

Yellow complied, waddling towards the corner. Blue proceeded to sit on the couch and read a book.

About fifteen minutes passed, and Yellow was feeling the urge to mess again.

"If you have to mess, go. It's part of the punishment." Blue said, not even looking up from her book.

Yellow went ahead and messed, her diaper expanding. Her stomach hurt, but inside, she was almost enjoying this.

Another ten minutes passed, and Yellow went again. The diaper's weight was beginning to become noticeable, and Yellow's stomach burned.

Blue then sat up, went to the kitchen, and turned the timer off. She returned, and gave Yellow an unwavering glare.

"I want you to mess one more time. So you don't have to later." Blue said.

Yellow knew better than to object. With a push, more excrement filled the diaper. This was its breaking point, as it started to leak on the floor.

Blue hugged Yellow, smiling. "I'm glad you understand. I'll help you clean up.

They were careful as they walked up the stairs, as to not spill any more. Blue started the bath and removed the very messy diaper as Yellow stepped in. Blue proceeded to clean every inch of Yellow's body, almost making her shine. Yellow was relieved to see Blue regain her normally motherly attitude. Yellow stepped out, was dried off, and led to her room to change.

"I'm going to do something different." Blue told Yellow as she prepared to change her. Yellow agreed.

Blue changed her like normal, but put on two diapers. She cut slits in the first one so that it would run into the second, if necessary. Blue then put the plastic pants she used for punishment on Yellow.

Yellow became nervous. "I don't want these!"

Blue grabbed her shoulders. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Yellow nodded confidently. She was very pleased to be ready for Red. Blue then tightened the panties and locked them shut. They picked out a pretty green dress for her to wear, along with two-inch heels. Yellow's hair remained long.

Just as they were finishing up, they heard a doorbell. Blue gave Yellow a nice slap on her diapered behind, which was accented by the dress.

"Go get him!" Blue cheered.

Blue went with her to meet Red, who came bearing a rose. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer, and light jeans. Yellow had to stem a nosebleed.

"For Yellow." He said, handing her the flowers.

Yellow blushed furiously. "Thank you…"

"You look great Red! Can you come here a second, I need to give you something."

Red agreed as Yellow went outside to wait for him. Red rounded the corner, as Blue grabbed his arm suddenly.

"I want you to take this key, Red." Blue said, handing the key to the locking panties to him.

Red gave her a stupid look. "For what?"

Blue laughed. "You'll know when you need it."

Red shrugged, taking the key and putting it in his pants pocket.

"Thanks Blue!" Red called as he shut the door behind them.

Red looked at Yellow, who was very nervous at the moment.

"Don't be nervous. Let's just have a nice dinner. Come on out, Aero!" Red cried as he released the ball containing his prehistoric friend. He landed, allowing Red and Yellow to get on him.

Yellow held onto Red as they flew, but couldn't feel uneasy about what Blue wanted to give him. Little did she know that Red was wondering the same thing.


	4. The Night of Yellow's Life

**I would personally like to thank reregniL and a guest for reviewing, and to all who have read and not reviewed.**

The flight on Aero was short and quiet, as neither Red or Yellow could really hear each other over the wind. They landed on a busy street corner in front of a nice, fancy restaurant called "The Midnight". Red returned Aero to his ball as other people stared at him and Yellow due to their sudden and random appearance, but they quickly walked away, losing interest.

"Well, this is the place." Red said nonchalantly as his black hair blew lightly in the wind. He offered his hand to Yellow as he led her into the restaurant, where he told the waitress at the front counter about his reservation. As she was being led, Yellow was taking in the pretty atmosphere of the restaurant; the dark colored carpet, to the pretty glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were black booths made of fine leather, along with dark-colored tables with red tablecloths. She was suddenly startled as Red's voice interrupted her analysis of the restaurant.

"Do you want a booth or a table? I'm fine with either." Red asked with a smile.

"A booth sounds nice." Yellow said nervously, as a nice, soft booth would be best to sooth her sore, padded bottom.

The waitress led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant that was relatively quiet, as Red wanted to have a decent conversation without other unnecessary chatter overpowering them. Yellow scooted carefully into the booth as Red followed on the other side.

"Welcome to The Midnight. What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked in a sweet tone.

Yellow looked at Red questioningly. "Anything you want."

Yellow came to a decision. "I would like to try the strawberry lemonade."

"Fine choice. You, sir?"

"A glass of bourbon and a glass of water." Red replied.

"Okay then…" The waitress said quietly to herself as she wrote down the order. "I'll be back in a few minutes and we can take your food order." She then briskly left.

"I didn't know that the drinking age in Kanto was eighteen." Yellow said questioningly.

Red chuckled. "I didn't either until a few weeks ago. Green showed me this excellent liquor called bourbon, and this place has the best in Kanto."

Yellow giggled as she pulled the menu close to her. She wasn't really meat-eater, although the currant-glazed poultry with pasta, potatoes and carrots sounded excellent. She decided on just that as she put her menu down to the side. Her hands subconsciously made their way to the center of the table, as Red put his own near hers.

"Your hands are soft. I like your nail polish too, Yellow." Red said as his own rough but gentle hands pulled them into the air.

Yellow felt her stomach flutter as he said her name, and her face flushed darkly. "T-thank you…"

"I'm so glad we could spend this time together. I never get one-on-one time with friends anymore." Red said soothingly as he did the unthinkable. He pressed his lips to her hands gracefully.

Yellow was flattered, to say the least. She would be over the moon if it weren't for the familiar warmth growing in her diaper at the moment. She knew that it could take more, as Blue had forced her to double.

"Red…I've always wanted to tell you…" Yellow began, but was cut off by the waitress' untimely arrival.

Red ordered first. "I would like the filet with a baked potato."

Yellow fidgeted. "I will have the currant chicken with the mixed vegetables."

The waitress finished writing. "Sounds great, folks! Be back soon!" She chirped happily as she dashed off towards the kitchen.

Red turned back to Yellow. "What were you going to say?"

Yellow shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

The two then began to engage in friendly conversation. Red told of how well Rio's training was, and about how Gold had managed to get them both kicked out of a game corner for cheating.

"Are you any good at those kind of games, Red?" Yellow asked timidly.

Red looked around quickly, as if someone was watching. "I'm decent, but Gold is so much better. Enough about me, tell me about how you've been feeling."

Yellow shrugged. "I've been feeling pretty good. Not too sore, just enjoying the company of my friends and pokemon. How's Green been?"

Red chuckled lightly. "He works too much."

Both of them shared a nice laugh at that well-known quirk of their mutual friend's. They continued to talk, and before they knew it, their food was presented before them.

"Is there anything you don't want that you don't see here?" The waitress asked.

They both looked around awkwardly. "Ehh…no." Red said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then! Enjoy!" The waitress sped off like the wind.

Yellow looked down at her food, which looked incredible. The chicken (whatever that was) was cooked perfectly, and covered in a sweet red berry glaze. The vegetables had been baked excellently, sporting a nice cooked color and a wonderful aroma.

Red instantly dove in, cutting his steak carefully as to not fling juice everywhere. The two unbeknownst lovers casually ate their meal in silence, as they didn't really know what else to say.

Red finally spoke. "Your hair is pretty."

Yellow nearly choked on the potato piece in her mouth as she felt her face heat up. She swallowed calmly, then spoke. "Thanks. I just took it out of a ponytail for a change."

The two finished their food, and the bill was brought to them. Before Yellow could reach her hand over, Red snatched it, and reached to pull out his wallet.

Yellow made a concerned plea. "I can help-"

Red raised his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. "I got it. Don't you even think about it." Yellow giggled. He was such a gentleman.

Red paid at the counter as Yellow took a step outside to breathe in some fresh air. He soon joined her.

"Pretty night, eh?" He asked, his hands in the back of his head in mild-manneredness.

Yellow sighed as she stared at the navy blue night sky. "Very pretty. Red…about what I was gonna say earlier…"

Red raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I-I lo-" Yellow began.

Red suddenly stopped, and clutched his stomach. He fell to one knee, groaning in agony.

"What's wrong?!" Yellow asked, nearly hysterical.

"I need to use the restroom…I'm sorry, I'll be out in a minute!" Red cried as he dashed off back into the restaurant.

Yellow felt a large bead of sweat drop down her head like the classic anime comic relief. Recovered from that more or less idiotic moment on his part, she began to walk slowly down the sidewalk, taking in the night sky. She could easily point out many constellations, such as her favorite, Orion. She was so enamored, in fact, that she didn't notice the brick wall she ran into. Looking up, Yellow noticed that it wasn't a brick wall, but a large man in a leather jacket.

The man turned around, and gave Yellow a toothy grin. "Hey boys! We got ourselves a new friend tonight!"

Before she knew it, Yellow was surrounded by several men. The large one she bumped into towered over her, and his shoulders were covered with long black hair. There was also a short, bald one with glasses who was rubbing his hands eagerly. She turned around to see once again two more men, one blonde and the other red-haired, wearing black shirts with disturbing images on them.

"Where are my manners? My name is Ross. Can you tell us your name, my dear?" The tall one, Ross, said sweetly.

Yellow gulped. "Y-y-yellow…"

Ross looked around at his other men. "Yellow? That's not a name I've ever heard, but it sure suits you. It matches your hair…" He cooed creepily as he reached out to stroke her hair. Yellow backed away quickly.

"Aw…she's shy!" Ross roared as his men laughed loudly.

"What d-do you want?" Yellow asked curtly, trying to sum up some courage. She turned to leave, but was blocked by blondie.

"Here's the story." Ross squatted to his knees, and Yellow's gaze quickly met his. "Martin, Cyrus, Jimmy and I were thinking about gettin' a pizza. It's late, and, eh, we're hungry…do you think you can spare us some change?" Ross explained, giggling lightly. He made his way towards Yellow, who was beginning to feel sick.

"I don't have any money…" She mumbled, realizing that she left her purse in the restaurant.

"I don't believe you." Ross growled as he quickly picked up Yellow by the shoulders, lifted her up, and pushed her against the wall. His men were drawing weapons as she felt his rancid breath against her face.

"I said, give us some cash!" He bellowed, his voice deepening disturbingly on the last few syllables. He sounded like a demon. Yellow felt tears run down her face from fear as a bowel movement escaped into her diaper.

Ross suddenly backed off, causing her to slide to ground. Yellow began to sob quietly as the Ross and his men stood confused.

Ross sniffed twice. "Hey boys, I think little missy here had an accident!"

The men began to guffaw loudly as Yellow felt herself becoming smaller and smaller. The men were pointing, laughing, and ridiculing her as Ross made his way back after recovering from the laughter.

"Hee hee! Oh, wow...well, wether you smell like shit or not, if you can't give us money, you're coming with us."

"I don't think so." A voice suddenly announced.

Yellow and Ross turned to see both the blonde man and the red-haired man fall down, completely unconscious. Behind them were Red and Rio, their eyes ablaze with righteous anger. Yellow's hopes soared.

"Back off. She's with me." Red growled as he pointed in her direction. He had no idea how happy she was right now; Yellow was almost dizzy with relief.

Ross' eyes widened. "Cy! Jim! Damn it, Martin, kill him!

The short bald man with glasses shrieked as he ran towards Red, pulling out a random machete, ready to slice. A simple verbal command from Red and an aura sphere from Rio were all it took to take him out.

"Leave. Or do I have to ask a third time?" Red sneered.

Ross looked over at Yellow, then back to Red and Rio, the latter of whom was cracking his knuckles.

"What makes you so strong!?" Ross cried.

"Like I said before, she's with me. Now scram!" Red yelled as he made a false start with his body, sending Ross off into the night.

Red ran to Yellow and held her as she sobbed, still frightened out of her wits. Rio joined in the hugging too, as he was glad he could help protect her. Yellow looked up with grateful eyes.

"Thank you. Take me home, please?"

"You don't even need to ask." Red comforted as he called out Aero and allow her to get on.

Yellow was so grateful, but did he really mean what he said? About love? She was still uneasy after what had happened, but Yellow could've sworn she saw a tear run down his face as they flew in the direction of her forest home.

_XXXXXXX_

Aero landed softly as Red let Yellow dismount first, and the girl immediately ran inside the house and into the bathroom. Red made his way to the living and plopped down on the couch, feeling quite confused and a bit disappointed. He really didn't expect to have to fight off baddies on a date night, but he was just glad she was safe.

But what if he had failed? Red's hand curled into a hard fist at the thought. If those thugs had harmed her at all, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill them all, and Rio felt the same way, especially after the accident. Red felt though that Yellow was hiding something from him, something not exactly pleasant. Whatever it was, Red was willing to accept, as although she did not know it, he had loved her ever since the Battle Frontier incident.

Yellow was quite angry with Blue, to say the least. She had to use scissors to cut the plastic covering off. Nonetheless, she changed herself, and ran downstairs to meet Red.

Yellow's arrival in the room snapped Red out of his thoughts, and she suddenly tackled him into a hug. Red blushed at the action, but accepted the hug with gratitude.

"I never got to properly thank you…" She whispered in his ear, squeezing him tighter.

"You're welcome. I don't know what I would've done if they had hurt you. I'd be responsible for an injury of your's again…" Red uttered quietly, feeling dejected all of a sudden.

Yellow sat down on the couch and turned to face him. "I told you, it's fine. After all, you paid for everything in my treatment."

Red laughed sheepishly. "You're right, I guess…"

Yellow grabbed Red's hands all of a sudden. "Now about what I was saying before. I wanted to tell you…that…I, well…love you. More than as a friend." Red's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I always thought of you as my savior…you saved me from the raging dratini in the forest so many years ago, and you held me while we were sealed in stone…"

Red was speechless, to say the least. He never thought that Yellow would return such strong emotion. He was always pretty dense in the category of romance, and he had trying his best to say something for the past year, but a new problem or issue would always come up. Despite the opinion of his friends, Red the Champion was not oblivious to hormones; they were on of his hidden weaknesses.

"I'm not done, though. If you don't love me back, I understand. I'm just the poor Viridian Forest girl who really can't do anything right. I'm not a strong trainer, I'm short, and clumsy…but that's not the worst part…" Tears began to flow down her face. "Because of the accident…my nerves in my lower body were damaged, and…I can't control when I use the bathroom very well anymore. I either have to stay at home…or wear these diapers. The worst part? I've been under the constant temptation to somehow pleasure myself with them! It happened all on accident, and it just went haywire from there! I feel so bad! I've let you down, Blue down, all my friends and pokemon down…" She finally collapsed on Red's built body, finally feeling the guilt piling on her. Red could not feel any anger at her because he didn't think she wronged him, in fact, he was more confused than angry. He was the one that caused the accident! Feelings of love and sympathy burst from his heart as he hugged the sobbing girl. He looked at her body, and sure enough, he saw what appeared to be white fabric sticking out from under her dress, and he knew better that it wasn't normal underwear. He brushed it with his hands lightly, and sure enough, it felt soft to the touch, and crinkled slightly.

Yellow sniffed. "What are you doing?"

Red chuckled. "I'm admiring your beauty. You are a rose among weeds, Yellow. I'm sorry it took me so long to say this, but I love you also."

Yellow gasped and was about protest, but Red continued unheeded. "No matter what you say, Yellow, I'll always think you're beautiful. You are an incredible person. Your skill with pokemon, your kindness, and your great personality reflect how Arceus carefully pieced you together. You are a work of art, Yellow, and something as silly as incontinence won't stop me from loving you. Not even close. Besides that, it kinda adds to your appeal. It almost...makes you cuter." Red laughed slightly, as his visage turned the color of his name.

Yellow then remembered what Blue had said. '_Some people actually find it attractive that their signifigant other is diapered.' _ Red must've been a rare case.

For the next hour, no words were spoken. Red and Yellow just cuddled, holding onto each other tightly. Red caressed Yellow's back and lower body as she sighed contently. Red yawned loudly, stirring Yellow out of her sleep-like trance.

"I gotta go. It's almost eleven." He said, giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

Yellow got up quickly and bowed. "W-would you like to spend the night? I'd love it if you would."

Red laughed. "I really want to, but I gotta-" He was cut off by Yellow's lips.

Red was caught off-guard, but he didn't mind that in this case. He drowned in her sweet scent as their tongues fought for dominance. They parted, and Yellow's expression was that of pleading.

"Okay, fine." He gave in, laughing all the way. He and Yellow had separated from each other to change. Red had just removed his outer clothing, as he could just get away with sleeping in his underwear. Yellow only changed her clothes, as she had a plan in mind.

Red had managed to find an unopened toothbrush in Yellow's drawer and some toothpaste, so he put them to good use. He fixed his hair slightly, and went out to join his loving new girlfriend in bed. He had absolutely no sexual intentions whatsoever...well, that was a lie, but he really didn't want to ruin what they had with intercourse.

Red exited the bathroom, only to find that his precious Yellow was nowhere in sight.

"Yellow? Where are you?" He called. He managed to find his way to her room by himself on his expedition to find her. Her room was plain, but cute, to say the least. A queen-sized bed with baby blue sheets leaned against the wall, with a dresser and full-length mirror beside it. Across the bed was a chair with some plushies on it. It was completed with bright yellow carpet, and a ceiling fan on the, well, ceiling.

Red was too busy standing and looking to notice Yellow quietly creep behind him. She then jumped on him, and they landed on the bed, laughing hysterically.

"That's the second time you've gotten me tonight." Red chuckled as he sat up.

"I wanted to surprise you, not with my attack, but with a question." Yellow giggled.

Yellow crawled slowly over Red's body, finally arriving face-to-face with her lover. Red's face was scarlet as her breath was upon him.

"I would really appreciate it if you would, um...," Yellow's face flushed borderline purple. "help me change myself?" Yellow asked in the sweetest tone possible, with a very small hint of seductiveness.

Red was a bit thrown off by the question's awkward delivery, but he smiled in approval. "I'll give it my best shot."

Yellow giggled as she shot up off the bed to go get the supplies. She returned with a bottle of powder and a new diaper. She laid down on the floor as Red began to work. For someone as inexperienced as himself in this art, Yellow was surprised about how well he did, especially with such little instruction. He taped up the garment flawlessly, and Yellow stood up, admiring his handiwork.

"Did I do okay?" Red asked, his face blushing.

"It's perfect. Is it okay if I wear just this to bed? Would it make you uncomfortable?" Yellow asked. She was only wearing her diaper and a bright pink T-shirt.

"Okay…just don't be alarmed if you find me admiring your beauty constantly." Red chuckled as he climbed into the bed. Yellow giggled as she too did the same.

Red scooted over across the bed and put his arms around Yellow's delicate waist. She gasped a little, but soon melted into the warmth of his body.

"You know, I would change you every day if it meant that you would be my princess forever. I love you so much. I'm sorry it just took so long." Red whispered, kissing her hair lightly. Yellow was truly in a state of bliss, which quickly eroded into sleep.


	5. Yellow's Shadow Dragon

Yellow awoke, blinking her eyes rapidly as to avoid having the sun's rays hurt her eyes. Memories of last night flooded her brain, her confession, Red saving her, and her love being returned by her savior. She sat up and made her way to the bathroom groggily. Her diaper was cold, and pretty wet, so she took the time to change, as well as use the toilet to get anything else out. She managed to have a bowel movement, so that was encouraging. She taped on a new diaper as she made her way downstairs. Her beloved was nowhere to be seen, but instead, a note was sitting quietly on the table. She picked it up, and it read:

_Dear Yellow,_

_ I got up early, and was careful not to wake you up. I'm going to do some training, and come back later so we can talk about our future. I was thinking you might want to move in with me so that I can take good care of you, and that you can give your uncle his house back. I'll see you at six!_

_ Love, Red_

Yellow was taken aback by the whole "living together" thing, as it was an old inside joke between the dexholders. Was he really serious, though? Was he just trying to get into her pants? She took that thought out of her head, as she had not idea how it manifested to begin with. The note said he wanted to "take good care" of her. Does he really want to change her? She knew that she could change herself, but she felt so much better after someone else did it, like Blue. Red had changed her last night, and he didn't seem to mind. Yellow pushed it all aside, as she had to do some things around the house.

She went into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. She picked up one of the pokeballs on the counter and released what was inside. Omny, her omastar, was the best dishwasher helper in the whole region. Having four arms, he was able to wash four times as fast. His quick technique, along with Yellow's skill in drying, made the task take no longer than fifteen minutes. After that was done, she released her whole team. Dody, Gravvy, Chuchu, Kitty, and Ratty made their way over to the fresh food Yellow set out for them. Yellow then picked up one more ball, and released its content. There, on the ground, laid a baby deino, whom she had named Deedee. The little blind dragon cried softly as Yellow began to hand feed her, with little tidbits of fruit and a special diet meat. Nobody else knew about her but Yellow and Gold, as Gold had given her the egg as a birthday present a couple months ago. She took good care of the egg until it hatched, and vowed to keep the little creature safe.

"Is that good, girl?" Yellow cooed the little dragon finished the last of its food. It cried softly as it spouted a little blue flame into the air with a sneeze, scaring Yellow silly. She turned to the others, who were just finishing up.

"You can all go play, I gotta take care of her." Yellow said, picking Deedee up and putting her in her lap. The others plowed their way to the back door, letting themselves out. Yellow was about to return Deedee to her ball, but the doorbell rang. Yellow quietly set her down before returning her quietly, and she made her way to the door. The person who was at the door was Blue, who let herself in with a bright smile.

"Hey Yellow! I want to hear all about your date night, and-" She stopped suddenly, and sniffed. She turned towards the younger girl. "You're messy, aren't you?"

Yellow blushed darkly, as she didn't even realize it. It must've happened when she was surprised by Deedee's sneeze.

"I was feeding Deedee, and she sneezed…" Yellow mumbled.

Blue giggled. "You're so cute. I don't mind changing you. Let's go." She said as she walked towards Yellow's room.

Blue began to change Yellow as she went into detail about last night. Even about how she was attacked by Ross and his gang. Blue was quite anxious until Yellow explained that Red kicked their butts. Yellow stood up, and led Blue back to the kitchen, still talking.

"Did you confess?" Blue finally asked.

Yellow sighed dreamily. "I did. He told me he loves me, and he's not even grossed out in the slightest!" Yellow finally gave into the excitement as she rammed Blue into a hug. "I'm just so happy…"

Blue hugged the younger girl back, as she was glad that Yellow was so happy. She was also a little surprised by Red's response, but she knew in her heart that Red loved her.

"Another thing. What do you think about me moving in with Red?" Yellow asked Blue.

Blue's eyebrows furrowed at the question. She placed a hand on Yellow's shoulders. "I'm fully supportive of that. Just don't get naughty with him." Blue giggled as Yellow flushed darkly.

"Subject change." Yellow chuckled as she made her way to the kitchen to retrieve Deedee's ball. "Do you want to meet my new pokemon?"

Blue gasped. "Did it hatch from the egg?"

"Yeah. Her name's Deedee. She's very sweet." Yellow giggled as she released her deino, who yawned before making her way to Blue. Deedee began to rub her head against Blue's ankle and purr.

"Awww! She's adorable! I've actually got a new pokemon too! Come out, Lilly!"

The ball released the contents, which appeared to be a young Lillipup. It shook its shaggy, light brown hair lightly as it began to sniff Deedee. Deedee, being blind, rubbed against her new playmate, who she deemed as alright. The two began to wrestle affectionately, as Yellow and Blue gushed over their adorable behavior.

"Adorable. Reminds me of you and Red. Without the wrestling." Blue laughed.

Yellow was embarrassed, but she took the statement with a grain of salt, as she knew Blue was too nice.

"What time is it?" Yellow asked. Blue looked at the clock on the wall, which read twelve-thirty.

"Twelve-thirty. Are you going to do anything, Yellow?" Blue asked, repositioning herself on the couch.

"Not really. Red said he was coming back to the house at six. What's everyone else doing?"

"Crystal is working. Surprising, I know. Sapphire is hanging out with Ruby, another huge surprise, and Green is training a new member to his team."

Yellow nodded as she slumped further into her chair. The two girls had absolutely nothing to do, as everyone else was busy.

Blue broke the silence. "You wanna play a game?"

Yellow shrugged. "I think I have a couple of board games in the back."

The two girls made their way to the closet, only to see that there was next to nothing that was usable to play with.

"That's weird. I remember this being full of board games." Yellow said, scratching her head.

Blue pointed up. "Is that a pack of cards?"

Blue reached up and grabbed said object, and it indeed was. It was unopened, as the plastic wrap was covering it.

"You wanna play go fish or something?" Yellow asked.

"Eh, not really. You hungry?" Blue asked, making her way back to the kitchen.

"I've got some mac and cheese. The good kind." Yellow said as she opened up the pantry and retrieved the box.

"Awesome! Do you wanna let your pokemon in?" Blue asked, realizing the both Lilly and Deedee were still moving around, and that Yellow's pokemon were outside.

"Yeah I need to return them. You just keep cooking that." Yellow said as she dashed outside.

Yellow opened the door and whistled, and she was soon surrounded by her companions. She returned them to their pokeballs, and stood outside to marvel at the scenery. A cold wind suddenly blew, and Yellow shivered as the temperature against her bare legs went down profusely. She went back inside, and turned to see Blue, still waiting for the pasta to boil.

"Hey Blue, would you mind if I put some pants on? I'm freezing!"

Blue shrugged. "If you do, I can't tell if you need a changing or not as well, but you can if you want to."

Yellow sighed with annoyance. "I'm not a baby, I can change myself."

Blue giggled. "But you're so cute like one!"

"Thanks, Blue." I think I'll just wear this. After all, Red's coming over at six."

"It's one right now." Blue said as she poured the cheese over the pasta, and began to mix it. "We've got a couple hours."

Yellow thought about it as Blue handed her a bowl of macaroni. As she took her first bite, a wonderful idea hit her like tauros charge.

"We should prank call our friends!" Yellow laughed as she dropped her spoon into her bowl.

"Great idea!" Blue said, stuffing her face. She swallowed. "I got a great one for Green."

The two girls finished their food as quick as possible. Blue and Yellow raced to the phone, and rapidly dialed Green's number. The phone rang about three times before an annoyed voice picked up.

"Hello?" Green answered.

"Hey Green! Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask you a question." Yellow asked sweetly.

"Quickly. I'm on a schedule."

"What do you think about Blue?" Yellow asked, trying to stifle giggles.

"Well…" Rustling could be heard on the other line. "I think she is troublesome, manipulative, and annoying, but at the same time, kinda cute." Blue began laughing loudly.

"Wait a second, is Blue with you?" Green asked, visibly upset.

"Nope! Glad to know what you think!" Yellow yelled as she hung up. Blue and Yellow were literally _rolling _on the floor laughing at his flustered answer.

Blue wiped a tear. "He thinks I'm cute…" She blushed.

"You would look so good with him…" Yellow tittered.

Blue slapped her hand playfully. "Stop it!"

The argument quickly turned into a tickle fight, with Blue winning because of her stronger upper body. Yellow was being overwhelmed by Blue's attacks to her sides when she managed to find Blue's weakness: her feet.

Blue erupted into a fit of laughter as she desperately tried to get away, but she couldn't escape Yellow's determined grip.

"Yellow, stop! I'm gonna wet myself!" Blue screamed.

Yellow suddenly let go of Blue, and Blue raced to the bathroom. A couple minutes later, Blue came back out with a look of relief on her face.

"That was close! Thanks for letting me go."

Yellow giggled. "Yeah. That was fun, though. Just remember, though, if you ever feel like you need to pee and you can't feel like you can hold it, you're welcome to help yourself to a diaper."

Blue laughed heartily at Yellow's almost self-depreciating joke. "Thanks, but no thanks. I gotta go do some things at home. See ya!" Blue said as she went to open the door, but suddenly stopped and turned back to Yellow.

"Would you like me to change you before I leave?" She asked.

Yellow looked down, and sure enough, she was very wet. Tickle fights can do that to you.

"Sure." Yellow sat up, and joined Blue to her room. They went through the normal routine, the powder, the baby talk, and the clean garment. Blue helped the blonde girl up, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left. Yellow looked at the clock, which read two. Yellow decided a cup of tea felt nice, and proceeded to the kitchen. Five minutes later, she had a warm cup of jasmine tea. She drank the tea quickly, and suddenly felt tired. The couch suddenly seemed very inviting, and Yellow decided it would be good to take a nap. She closed the blinds, grabbed a fluffy blanket from the rack next to the television, propped a pillow up against the arm of the chair, and rested her head gently down on it. She covered herself with the blanket, and turned slightly to see that her hair was a matted mess. Yellow didn't mind, though, as she could just take a shower when she got up. The tea began to take effect as she felt herself slowly falling asleep.

Yellow was awoken by someone calling her name lightly. She rolled over to see Red's smiling face, of which she reached out to touch.

"Hey Yellow, you wanna go have some fun?!" Red's face suddenly contorted to Ross' ugly visage. His eyes glowed black, and he unhinged his jaw wide as he consumed her.

Yellow shrieked very loudly as she flew up off the couch, startling the black-haired boy coming out of the restroom. Yellow, realizing it was just a nightmare, crumpled to her knees and began to sob. Red raced up to her, and gave her a big hug, to which she accepted gratefully.

"I just came in a few minutes ago…I went to the restroom, and I was quiet as to not disturb you. Was it a nightmare?" Red asked with great concern.

"You…" She sobbed. "Were here…then Ross…he's so scary…" She bawled as she put her head on his chest.

Red tensed at the man's name. Red will never forgive him or his men for what they did. They might haves scarred her psychologically!

Red held her as she gradually calmed down. When she finally stopped crying, he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I have a plan. Do you wanna come to the park with me tonight?"

Yellow sniffed. "Sure."

"Okay, good. I'm gonna carry you to your room, and I'm gonna change you, as you are quite messy."

Yellow was embarrassed, but she really couldn't blame herself, as being frightened often caused this to happen.

"Then I want you to get a shower, and wake up. Then we can have a nice picnic in the park, okay?" Red said, smiling kindly.

Red then picked her up, and carried her as if she were his bride. He set her down on a blanket, and proceeded to change her. Yellow was enveloped in the comforting aura he emanated as he cleaned her, but he did not re-diaper her.

"Go get a shower, and I'll finish when you're done."

Yellow did so, closing the bathroom door as she stripped the rest of the way. She turned on the hot water, which quickly relieved her of her tiredness. She washed her body and hair, and stepped out. She dried quickly, and toweled herself to go finish the diapering.

Red got up to help her, and he finished the diapering job. Red was about to leave, but Yellow stopped him suddenly.

"You don't have to leave." She said, pleading.

"Your getting dressed, I'm just giving some privacy." Red said, shrugging.

"I don't care, you can stay. I know you want to." She giggled as Red's face became his namesake.

Red sat on the bed and looked down as Yellow changed into a pretty red skirt and green t-shirt. She went to the bathroom and applied a little makeup, and put some extra changes into her purse. She grabbed Deedee's ball and put it in her purse, as she thought the little one would love some fresh air. Red got up and led her outside where he called out Aero.

Yellow turned to him. "Do you love me?"

Red chuckled. "Of course I do. You are incredible, and I will always love you." He went in for a kiss, and Yellow obliged. They wanted to deepen, but Aero made a cawing sound that was similar to a wolf whistle. They turned, blushing, to the prehistoric pokemon, who gave a high-pitched snicker, and lowered his back to let the two on. Yellow held onto Red as they took off into the sunset, and Yellow felt that this night would be much better than the last.

The flight ended quickly as the two teens made their way to the Celadon Park, a popular place for new couples who just wanted to have fun. Red already had a picnic table set up, with a pretty tablecloth and candles. Yellow was amazed by the thought, and sat down. Red had set out fresh sandwiches, along with chips, berries, and a salad.

"This is wonderful. Did you just think of this today?" Yellow asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah…I only trained 'till two, I had to wait for some couple who were frenching it up to go away from this spot." He laughed, handing her a plate with salad on it.

Yellow put her hand on her chest. "This is so nice. Thank you."

Red began to eat, and served Yellow a sandwich. "I want to talk about you moving in with me."

Yellow almost choked. "Why do want me to so badly?"

Red cleared his throat. "I want you to move to a more densely populated area, so that if there's trouble, we can call a police force that doesn't have to drive out to the boondocks to help. I've been reading about increased gang activity, and I want you to be safe. Ross and his men are a part of the Kanto Riders Federation, a gang of thieves and murderers who do many terrible things. Plus, if you move in with me, we can make sure you're healthy and I can help you with your needs."

Yellow was surprised, but Red's argument made sense. There was a recent murder down in Pewter. It was so bad, that they got Brock to investigate.

"I just care about you too much. I'm sorry." Red sighed.

Yellow felt like crying. Here was Red, being a good boyfriend and trying to protect her, and earlier, she was thinking this was an excuse to get her in bed. Yellow felt ashamed at her own assumptions.

"Red." Yellow placed her hands on his. "If you'll help me, I would love to move in with you."

Red grinned like a child at Christmas. "I'm so glad you want to. I even talked it over with Ma, and she'd be glad to have you." Red said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"How is your mom?" Yellow asked, curious.

"She's fine. She's getting older, but she'll be here for a while. I love her to death, but I love you just as much. Maybe even more."

"Aww, Red." Yellow leaned in for a peck, and Red allowed. They quickly finished up the meal, and packed up, ready to go home. There was almost nobody around, and they quickly found themselves alone. Red was about to release Aero, but he was stopped by the roaring of engines. The sound came very close as they quickly found themselves surround by hollering men on motorcycles. They all stopped their bikes and dismounted, and were joined by a few men on foot. Red and Yellow were eventually surrounded by about twenty or so men armed with brass knuckles, iron pipes, and many other dangerous weapons.

"It's time we met again, eh, Yellow?" A voice called. The pack of men separated to reveal Ross, in his seven-foot-two glory. He removed his sunglasses to reveal his dark red eyes, similar to Red's.

"I've done some thinking, and I want her as my own! Give up, Red!" He called as many of the men jeered and threw nasty insults. Red released Aero and Rio, the former flying into the air.

"I thought I taught you a lesson. I guess we have to again." Red sneered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh ho, but I got backup this time!" Ross cackled. He put his hands to his lips and whistled, and several of the men released pokemon. Red counted several bisharp, as well as a drapion, and a magmortar. Rio and Aero tensed, as they knew they had a big fight ahead of them.

"Aero, take Yellow and run!" The dinosaur quickly scooped her up.

"Wait, Red! You'll get killed!" She cried, tears running down her face. Aero grabbed her by the shoulders and began to fly back in the direction of the city.

"No! Shoot her down!" Ross cried as he produced a magneton. It fired a thunder wave at Aero, who dropped out of the sky.

"YELLOW, NO!" Red screamed as he ran to catch her, only to be blocked by Ross' men. He fought his way through, only to have Ross catch his dainty blonde princess. She was unconscious, but breathing. Red was relieved, but nonetheless furious at Ross for what he was doing. Aero then crashed nearby with a thud, cloaked in electricity.

"Aw, she's asleep…" Ross cooed as he set her down gently against a light-pole. He turned to Red, a wicked grin on his face.

"Take 'em down, boys!" He commanded as many men swarmed Red and pokemon swarmed Rio. Rio was easily taking down all the bisharps, as he had a type advantage. What he didn't know is that the magmortar was aiming a fire blast like a sniper, and was about to fire.

Red turned just in time to see the attack fire. "Rio, look out!"

Rio managed to leap out of the way mostly, but the attack managed to still do some damage.

As soon as Rio landed, he was assaulted by a goon's drapion. The ogre scorp pokemon quickly pinned Rio to ground and sank its flame-covered fangs into Rio's abdomen. He cried in pain, and finally succumbed to unconsciousness as he could no longer take the fire attacks.

"Rio, no!" Red cried as he raced to his fallen partner, but was stopped by a large amount of goons. They began to deal punches and kicks to every part of Red's body. Red tried to fight back, but there was too many of them. One of them finally dealt a punch backed by a iron knuckle and sheer muscle-power, which sent him flying to the asphalt; he coughed up blood, and fainted.

Yellow was finally coming to, and she was devastated by the things around her. Aero and Rio, both of which had sustained heavy injuries, were lying crumpled to the ground. Yellow finally made her way to Red, to which hot tears began to escape her eyes at his condition. She gasped as Ross held up a shiny black object, and pointed it at Red.

"You made a fool out of me, so allow me to return the favor one thousand-fold, trash! No one messes with the Riders!" He hollered as he lifted the gun, but the he pulled the trigger, a small figure body-checked Ross in the side, sending him onto the ground. The shot missed its intended target of Red's chest, but instead hit a lamp-pole, from which it bounced off into the sky.

"What the? Why you little!" Ross growled at the little figure, which was revealed to be Deedee. Yellow surmised she must've found her way out of her pokeball. Deedee tried to look intimidating, but failed miserably due to her size.

"Deedee, no!" She squealed as Ross kicked the small dragon over towards her master. The baby pokemon shrieked in pain as she cowered beside Yellow.

"Stop it! She's just a baby!" Yellow cried as she hugged the quivering pokemon. Ross, along with two goons, approached Yellow, snickering evilly.

"She's mine first! Then you all can do what you want!" Ross cackled as he reached in Yellow's direction. Yellow closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Deedee being enveloped in white light, and changing form. The whole gang gasped as a newly-evolved two-headed zweilous stood before them. Both heads suddenly unleashed a blue beam of energy, knocking the two men beside Ross away.

"What?! How on earth? Take that thing down!" Ross commanded his other men, which sent after Deedee. Four bisharp, a drapion, a magmortar, and Ross' own magneton were charging with murderous intent, ready to fire.

Yellow then felt the anger hit her, as she wrapped her hands around Deedee's neck, and sent the power of the Viridian Forest inside of her.

_"I wanna protect Yellow! She's so nice and caring! And Red too!" _Yellow heard the thoughts of her pokemon resonate with hers. The power began to emanate as Deedee changed form again. She was enveloped in white, and what looked like a third appendage grew out of the middle of her glowing form. Yellow gasped audibly as her new hydreigon roared, and took to the skies.

The men began to flee as Deedee fired dragon pulses, fire blasts, and hyper beams at them and their pokemon, to which the men's pokemon simply couldn't respond too. The men either quickly returned their pokemon or abandoned them, and tried to flee the scene on their bikes, but were stopped by several police cars and troops. Deedee stopped her rampage long enough to come to Yellow, pick her up, and float her down to Red before collapsing from exhaustion.

Yellow looked at her savior, who had been beaten and scorned by the men for her. Yellow placed her head on his chest, and was relieved to hear a strong heartbeat.

"Thank…you…" Was all she could manage to say before falling asleep.


	6. Yellow's Brokenness Abolished

**I would once again like to thank my two reviewers, Pokelove (a guest), and Reregnil, and to all of those who read and left inconspicuously :).**

Yellow blinked her eyes sleepily as she opened them, and then immediately regretted it as the blinding sun made her cringe. Her eyes quickly accustomed to it, and opened widely. Around her was the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen. Green grass was all around her, and she was laying against a giant tree, with multicolored, unidentifiable fruits hanging from the branches. The hill she was on gave away to many hills, and there were mountains in the background, many miles away. She sat up, and to her surprise, she wasn't wearing any clothing. She blushed darkly as she tried to cover herself, but found nothing. Yellow gave up on the idea of clothes and took a couple careful steps forward before calling out.

"Red! Deedee! Anybody?!" She cried.

"Greetings, Yellow of the Viridian Forest." A calm, but fatherly voice said.

Yellow turned to see a mighty creature at least three of her high standing and staring down at her. The creature's body was mainly white, with a grey underside. It had a elongated head that pointed upward, and dark red eyes with no visible mouth. It's legs were thin, but well-developed. What was most striking about the creature was it had a large yellow wheel-like appendage around its torso, with red jewels in each of the four corners.

"Do not fear, for I am you creator, Yellow. I am Arceus." The creature said, kneeling forward in a bowing motion.

"Where am I, a-and why am I naked?" She stammered nervously.

The creature laughed lightly. "This is the realm of perfection, Yellow, My realm." Arceus chuckled. "There is no pain or strife here, only happiness and love, and I designed humans originally to be unclothed and unashamed of themselves."

Yellow scratched her head. "I am dreaming?"

"Yes you are, and you have been for about three weeks." Arceus stated.

"What?! I need to get back to the real world!" Yellow cried as she frantically looked around to find an exit.

Arceus raised a hoof. "Calm down, dear. I want to explain some things. You can ask me anything."

Yellow sniffed. "Is Red okay?"

"He's fine. He is currently in the hospital, waiting for you to wake."

"Okay." Yellow sat down on the grass. "Why did the accident happen?"

Arceus sighed. "Things happen for a reason. I wanted to show you just how much he cares for you, and I wanted to test Red's integrity and love for you. He passed with flying colors." Arceus came and laid down next to Yellow, his legs folded parallel with the ground.

"I'm not complaining, but why couldn't Red and I just have a normal relationship, without me being physically impaired?"

"Because I knew Red loved you, and when I created both of you, I made sure to make you two fit like perfect puzzle pieces. I gave you the most compassion for others I could, and I gave Red the heart and strength of an Entei, so that he could love you and protect you all the more."

Yellow began to cry tears of joy at the sound of Arceus' beautiful voice. She hugged the creature's leg as he affectionately rubbed her hair with a tentacle from his body-arc.

Arceus sat up. "You did an excellent job defeating the Kanto Riders. That hydreigon you have is a strong friend, and you are doing an excellent job of keeping her."

Yellow nodded. "Thank you, Arceus. When will I see you again?"

"When the day comes when you can no longer breathe. This is heaven, and Red will join you. I want you to enjoy your time on the earth, but I do look forward until the time we can meet here. I bid you farewell."

Arceus finished his statement, and Yellow felt herself getting sleepy. She collapsed on the grass with a thud, and quickly found herself in a hospital bed, surrounded with teary-eyed and concerned people. Blue, her friend and care-taker, quickly smothered her in a hug, sobbing, as the others, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and even Silver and Green let out a cheer, albeit still being very upset.

"I thought I lost you…Red and I were so worried!" Blue sobbed.

"HEY! What about us?! We were worried too!" Sapphire cried as she blew into a tissue, still clinging to a puffy-eyed Ruby.

Gold sniffed. "Even Silver here was crying!"

Silver turned away. "Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Silver finally gave up. "Okay, fine. But just a little." He said, flashing a rare smile.

The group shared a laugh as Blue helped Yellow up. She quickly turned to see none other than Red enter the room, shirtless and covered in bandages. His hair nearly reached the middle of his back, and his eyes were sagging and dark, and he looked like he had lost twenty pounds. Several tears fell as he quickly embraced her.

"I'm so, so sorry. I am the worst boyfriend in the world…the worst trainer in the world…I'm so sorry…" He wept.

The sound of a hand meeting cheek resonated throughout the room as the others gasped. Red was stunned by Yellow's sharp move, and couldn't say anything else.

"Don't say things like that…they break my heart." She whimpered. "You did all you could…and no less. I what you to know that I love you for your wonderful heart, and for the fact that you know my weakness, and that you try to defend it. Thank you, my love." Yellow finished, and hugged her lover.

The whole group had a good cry, and some laughs too. The others left, except for Blue and Green.

"Now, Red, I want you to eat!" Blue exclaimed.

"Fine, now that she's awake." Red pouted.

"What?! You didn't eat?!" Yellow cried.

Green sighed. "He was so gripped with worry that he refused to eat hardly at all. He also refused to get his hair cut."

Red chuckled. "I kinda like it."

"Well, we gotta go. I've got to train Porygon-Z in the morning, and I promised a certain someone I would make dinner." Green said, making his way to the door.

Blue giggled. "I can't wait!"

The two brown-haired holders left swirly, closing the door behind them. Yellow turned to Red.

"I went to heaven, and met Arceus." She said, as if it was plain English.

Red's eyes widened. "What?"

She laughed. "He told me that you had the heart of an Entei, kind and strong. He also told me that we would both go to heaven."

"As long as I spend eternity with you, I don't care where I go." Red laughed as he kissed her.

"I love you." Yellow said.

"I love you too." Red replied.

Red sat up. "We're both allowed to leave, but first, you need a change."

Yellow sat up, not feeling embarrassed at all. Red quickly changed her into a fresh brief, giving her new life. Yellow was about to walk out the door, but Red quickly scooped her up.

"I'm gonna carry you." He chuckled.

Yellow blushed. "Okay."

The two walked out of the hospital, and were met with many weird gazes, but they didn't care. Red released Aero, and they began to fly.

"Wilton came back, and he's perfectly fine with you living with me. I know it's not ritual for unmarried people to do that, but I want to keep you safe." Red explained as he stared into her eyes.

"Where's Deedee?" Yellow asked.

"She's in her pokeball, and in the possession of Ma right now. She is very powerful, but very sweet." Red quickly pointed downward. "There's my house right there."

Aero landed in front of the small ranch house as a woman quickly ran out to meet them. She was a little taller than Yellow, with grey-black hair, jeans, and blue t-shirt and an apron on. She quickly embraced Red.

"I'm so glad you both are okay! Yellow, you had me worried sick!" She cried as she embraced Yellow. "Don't worry, I'm going to love you just like my own daughter." She cried, wiping away a tear.

"I'm so grateful…Mrs. Anderson." Yellow said.

"Oh, you don't need to be formal, call me Delia. Come on, I made some delicious supper for you both." She said, leading them inside the house. Red silently cheered as the scent of his mother's home cooking hit his nose.

Yellow sat down and was presented with a plate of the finest food, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and a small pork chop smothered in gravy which emanated a heavenly scent.

"I gave you a small pork chop because Red here told me meat wasn't your favorite." Delia laughed sweetly.

"No, it's wonderful. Thank you." Yellow said, biting into the wonderful food.

The three began to talk about many things, and Yellow came to the conclusion that Red's mother was just about the sweetest person in the world. She was so kind, especially to Yellow, whom she had known all but five minutes!

The three finished the meal, and Delia picked up their plates and began to wash them as Red led Yellow outside. Yellow released Deedee into the air, who affectionately tackled Yellow, purring and growling happily.

"I love you too, now go play." Yellow giggled as she released the rest of her team along with Red's.

Yellow pulled out her pokedex, and the machine instantly lit up.

**"Deino, the Irate Pokemon. This pokemon is blind, so it must ram into things to find its surroundings. It eats anything that it senses moving. **The machine quickly moved on.

**"Zweilous, the Hostile Pokemon. This pokemon's two heads have to fight ****for food, and the head that eats the most is the dominant head. **The machine flashed once again.

**"Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon. This pokemon flies high in the air, constantly devouring and destroying. It's two side heads have no brains, but can still be very dangerous."**

Yellow closed the device. "I just wanted to get Deedee's data."

Red nodded. "I wanted to tell you that even though you didn't indirectly do it, you captured a large majority of the Kanto Riders. Both you and I are received checks in the mail for five-hundred thousand Poke-yen each." Red said excitedly.

Yellow gasped. "N-no way..."

Red blushed, but continued. "And with this much money, we can live it off in a nice house, and give our children a good education. So will you do the honor…" Red got on one knee, and pulled out a black box. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with a large aquamarine jewel in the middle, with very small diamonds on the sides.

"I know were young, and I know I am _really_ rushing things…but will you marry -Gah!" Red couldn't even finish as Yellow tackled him into a hug, gushing tears.

"I don't care, I love you so much! Of course I will! Of course I will!" Yellow embraced her soon-to-be husband. Red kissed her lovingly, and the kiss quickly reached a very passionate stage. They separated, and stared into each others eyes. They didn't even bother getting up, as they did the same thing they did on their first date. Red stroke her hair and back lovingly as she rested on his strong chest.

"It's almost time for bed." Red said, yawning. He recalled his team as Yellow did also, and they both went inside.

"My daughter-in-law!" Delia cried as she hugged Yellow tightly.

"How did she know?" Yellow asked.

"I told her I was going to propose when you woke." Red explained as he hugged his mother.

"Yellow dear, your room is at the end of the hall. We had all of your clothes sent over, and the address of your shipments was changed to here." Delia said excitedly.

Red led Yellow to her room and got her situated. The room was very plain, but Yellow didn't care. Her queen sized bed was very comfortable, and the sheets from the bed at her uncle's were sent here.

"Would you like me to change you?" Red asked. "I can tell you're wet."

Yellow giggled. "Blue teach you some things?"

"Yeah. Silver found out Blue told you about how she had to change him when they were under Pryce's control, and you could've mistaken him for an angry darmanitan."

Yellow laughed as Red began to change her. He gently slipped a new diaper under her and taped her up nice and clean. Red left the room as Yellow changed into some shorts and a tee, and brushed her teeth. Red came back in, wearing just boxers and his bandages. Yellow quickly embraced him, and Red winced slightly.

Yellow gasped. "I'm sorry! Does it hurt?"

"Just a little. I had four cracked ribs and a broken one, and they healed most of the way. I'll just be sore for a while."

"Well, then let me try something." Yellow said, leading Red to her bed. They both got under the covers.

"What are we doing?" Red asked, slightly nervous.

"Nothing sexy, I promise. Now scoot closer to me." She said. Red did as requested and clung on, forming a perfect shape with her. Yellow began to emit her powers, and Red felt the pain in his torso leaving him.

Yellow finished. "How was that?"

Red smiled. "Thank you. That's one of the many reasons I love you. Powerful as a goddess, but as innocent as a baby mareep."

Yellow giggled as she snuggled deeper into the bed. She could feel Red's rigid manhood rub against her knee.

"In time." She mumbled before falling asleep. Red blushed, but didn't say anything as he too fell asleep.


	7. Yellow's Frightening Enlightenment

**Thank you reviewers and readers alike :D**

A monstrously loud crash of thunder awoke Yellow from her sleep. She looked out the window to see the rain coming down pretty hard, and she sighed. Yellow crawled out of bed and went through her morning routine of a shower, diaper change, clothing change, teeth brushing, and hair combing. Yellow selected a nice blue turtleneck, which she rolled up the sleeves of, with a light pink skirt and tennis shoes to wear, as it would conceal her diaper very well. Yellow began to make her way downstairs, and as she was going down the stairs, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She brushed it off as her imagination, and continued to the kitchen. Both Red and Delia were not present, and Yellow took it upon herself to find breakfast. Luckily, Delia had made sausage, and had left some for her. Yellow ate some along with some cereal, but as she was putting the milk away in the refrigerator, she noticed a note on the fridge. She grabbed it quickly and sat down at the table to read.

"Man, Red sure loves to leave notes." Yellow thought out loud with a giggle. The note read:

_Yellow,_

_ Sorry for leaving, but you were sleeping like a rock so we didn't want to wake you. Me and Ma are running a few errands, and we'll be back around two. If you are going to leave the house, please TURN OFF ALL THE LIGHTS AND LOCK ALL THE DOORS._

_ With love,_

_ Red_

Yellow looked at the clock, which read ten. She would have a few hours to herself, and Yellow felt that it would be apropos to give Delia a hand with the housework, which Yellow knew it was only a few odd jobs here and there. Yellow put her cereal bowl and breakfast plate in the sink and began to wash the dishes. As Yellow was scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain on a plate, she couldn't help but think to herself, "_Why would Red be so strong about the doors and lights?"_

She finished that job quickly, and with the help of a stool, managed to put the clean dishes away too. She moved on to the next job, dusting the living room. She retrieved the spray and rag from the cupboard and began to dust various objects. It wasn't that dusty, but it needed a little touch-up. As Yellow climbed down her stool after finishing the shelves, she heard a voice.

"Come…graveyard…please…pretty…" The voice was raspy, and Yellow instantly felt the color drain from her face. She looked around the room, and sure enough, there was no one there. Yellow looked outside, and sure enough, the rain had stopped, but the air was thick and foggy, and ominous. Yellow decided it would be nice to just relax, and to try and not go crazy.

Yellow proceeded to sit on the couch and turn on the television. As she sat down, she realized her diaper area was damp, but not to the extent of a change. The news channel came on as Yellow relaxed and tried to find a comfortable position on the couch.

"…In other news, in the Unova region, a distressed Nimbasa City-goer reported that he thought he saw the mighty Zekrom flying through the sky. That could only mean one thing, which is that the former King of Team Plasma, N, is back. Stay on your guard, and report any information you find."

Yellow gulped. She had heard of Team Plasma, and about all of the trouble they had caused in the Unova region. Their leader, N, was a benevolent person, but reports showed that he was under the control of his father Ghetsis, who almost won the control of the region two years ago. He was stopped by a mysterious trainer named Black, and his girlfriend, White. They both defeated N and Ghetsis, the former leaving the region and the latter disappearing completely.

Yellow turned the channel to find something more positive, and sure enough, "Kanto's Funniest Home Videos" was playing. It was a rerun, but Yellow didn't care, as they were still hilarious. The videos ranged from a baby trapinch biting down on some poor sap's crotch to people falling off roofs. Yellow found many of the videos funny as she laughed along with crowd. The show ended, and Yellow decided it was time for a change. She grabbed a new diaper, and proceeded to change herself. She pulled back her skirt, ripped off the tapes carefully, and then applied some powder to her sensitive areas. Yellow slid the new diaper under her rear and taped it up nice. As she got up, she heard the voice again.

"Meet…you…better…please?" It asked before disappearing into the air again. Yellow looked frantically for the voice, and sure enough, there was no one. Yellow then decided to get to the bottom of this. She ran outside, looking frantically around. Surprisingly, the voice talked again.

"In the brush…go to graveyard…" It whispered.

"Who are you?!" Yellow yelled at loud at the voice, to which it didn't respond. The only thing she got in return was a strange look from the neighbor next door, who was watering some flowers.

Yellow laughed nervously. "Is there a graveyard around here?"

The man nodded. "Sure is. Be careful though, it's haunted."

Yellow ran back inside and retrieved Chuchu's ball before turning off all the lights in the house. She locked all the doors behind her as she released Chuchu, her trusty partner.

"Come on, we need to figure this out." She said to the electric mouse, who nodded affirmatively. The two began to run to where the man specified, which was a small under brush behind the house. It soon led to a small wooded area. They continued through the woods for a few minutes before reaching a small cemetery. It was very small, and couldn't have had more than twenty graves. It was guarded by a large iron gate. There was a sign that read "Easel's graveyard, DANGER, keep out!" In front. Yellow ignored this and charged right in, not knowing what would happen.

Yellow walked along the path, which was misty and eerie. She saw headstones, plain and elaborate, along the path. She could still make out some of the names and dates on the headstones. Some were one-hundred, two-hundred, even three-hundred years old. The path finally stopped at a large mausoleum, to which Yellow peered into. What she saw stunned her beyond belief. She saw Delia and Red's names in there!

"This must be where they'll be buried when they die." Yellow said out loud. But she looked to the other wall of the small building, and she could make out some words.

"Gerard Anderson, 1970-2002; We will never forget the love you have shown us, and we will meet again…" Yellow read. This is it. This was the grave of Yellow's father. According to the year, Gerard would've died when Red was eight.

_"How come Red's never talked about his father?"_ Yellow thought. Her train of thought crashed when she heard a _whoosh _behind her. Yellow turned around, and immediately regretted it.

There was a figure. A male one. He was tall and thin, and wearing a trench-coat and fedora hat. His skin was pale, and his eyes were opaque and empty. Yellow instantly fell to the ground in fright, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Chuchu tensed and snarled, as if to intimidate the attacker.

"G-get away!" She cried.

The man shushed, as to try and comfort her.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you here, little lady?" He asked, his tone was that of a comforting father figure, to which Yellow thought competed with Arceus' own.

Yellow sniffed. "I heard a voice telling me to come here, and I saw Red's dad's grave. Were you the voice?"

The man chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was indeed the voice, little lady. I called you here to talk a little bit about my boy, and how big he's getting."

Yellow put the puzzle pieces together. "Your boy?"

"Yep. I'm Gerard Anderson. Nice to meet ya." He put out his hand to shake, which was white and clammy. Yellow screamed in fright as she and Chuchu took off back towards the house.

"Wait!" The man called before disappearing into the air. Yellow didn't stop running until she hit the house. She recalled Chuchu, put her ball on the table, and jumped on the couch. She grabbed all the blankets and pillows she could find and covered herself with them. Yellow still didn't feel safe underneath the blankets, so she rolled into a ball like a scared animal, hoping that she was safe. She suddenly felt that she had wet a litlte, but she didn't care. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her fort. Sobbing in fear and anguish, she feel asleep.

A few hours later…

"Yellow, we're home!" Red called as he and Delia came into the door holding grocery bags, but neither Red nor Delia saw hind nor tail of the young blonde-haired girl.

"Yellow?" Red asked as he suddenly looked over to the couch, from which he saw little feet peeking out of a pile of pillows. Red raced over and began to remove pillows until he uncovered a obviously distressed Yellow, who had tears streaks down her face and her thumb in her mouth.

Yellow awoke, rubbing her eyes. "Red?"

"What's wrong, Yellow? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Delia asked worriedly.

Yellow suddenly remembered what happened, and started to cry. Red held her as she gave a teary explanation of what happened, but Red and Delia had a hard time believing her.

"You need a change, Yellow. Can you fix this while I change her, Ma?" Red asked Delia. She nodded in agreement as Red carried Yellow upstairs.

Red set Yellow down as he gathered the changing supplies, and Yellow finally managed to gather the courage to speak.

"Do you not believe me?" She asked Red.

Red sighed and began to change her. "I do, honestly. I just don't want to."

Yellow shivered as Red ran a wipe across her innocence to clean her. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Yes. I was planning to tell you today, actually. Because today is a special day."

Red finished the job, and Yellow sat up. Red quickly scooped her up and laid her on the bed, which he laid onto also.

"First thing, if you ever need to change, I want you to change right away or get me or Ma. I don't want my beautiful girl getting a rash."

Yellow smiled. "Okay."

"Second…" Red hesitated for a moment. "I believe you. I've actually been having dreams where Dad visited me. The thing is, we were gonna tell you today because it's his birthday today, and Ma and I always go have a picnic at his grave." Yellow nodded, indicating she was listening.

"The thing is, my dad died a while ago. I was only eight, and he was on a job. He was a cop, and a very important man. He got shot randomly by one of the men he was trying to capture. Ma was so shattered when she found out…we were miserable for the next three years, and that's when I went on my journey. I always wanted to be a trainer, and my dad encouraged that, so Ma sent me on my journey so I could forget about the grief. I loved him, Yellow." Red mumbled the last part, and Yellow felt her heart break at the sight of a lonely tear coming down Red's face. So she did the natural thing. She gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Red. I can't relate to that, since I don't know either of my parents. But you are the most wonderful man in the world, and I'll help you in any way, shape, or form. After all, it's the least I can do for what you've done for me." Yellow whispered as she wrapped her body around his, enveloping them both in a healing light. Red felt his aching heart slowly mend, and when he looked down upon Yellow's smiling face, he felt that she truly understood.

Red sniffed. "Thank you, Yellow. I'll never leave your side for the rest of my life."

"Me neither." She replied as she sat up.

"Okay. Let's go have that picnic." Red said, springing up from the bed. Yellow moved as quickly as she could downstairs, only to see Delia with her mouth wide open and skin pale.

"He…was here. We need to go to the graveyard, Red." She said, her voice void of all emotions.

"Okay. Come on, Yellow." Red gestured for her to follow. Sure enough, Yellow found herself at the same place that she had been a few hours ago, the graveyard. They approached Gerard's grave, and sure enough, as soon as Red put the champagne bottle on the mausoleum step, the whoosh sound came, and their, behind them, stood Gerard in his pale glory.

"Little lady, you came back!" He said cheerily as he approached them.

"Dad…? Is it really you?" Red said, his voice breaking. Delia eyes were already leaking tears.

"Hey, son, Delia. I got the little lady's attention here a while ago, and I hoped to get you to come over, too." Gerard answered.

Both Red and Delia ran and tackled Gerard into a hug. Gerard too felt the waterworks coming as he hugged the family he had not seen in so long.

"I love you both. I'm so sorry I left you Delia, you know I love you, and Red, I'm sorry I couldn't see you off on your journey, but from what info I've collected, you're quite the accomplished trainer."

"It's okay, Dad. It's not your fault. You were just doing your job." Red answered still hugging his ghostly figure of a father.

"I forgive you, Gerard. I love you too much to hold a grudge." Delia answered.

They separated, and all eyes fell on Yellow.

"Who is this, Red?" Gerard asked, scratching his head.

"This is Amarillo del Bosque Verde. But you can call her Yellow. She is soon to be my wife." Red said as he moved over to her.

Gerard smiled. "I'm glad I can call you something other than "little lady" now. She's beautiful, Red. You take such good care of her special needs, from what I've learned."

"Yeah. She's my whole world." Red said as he pulled her into a hug.

"How are we able to see you, Gerard, dear?" Delia asked nervously.

Gerard sighed. "I am dead, but I can still visit the living world a few times a year, and only at my grave. Arceus told me that since I love my family so much, I can see them occasionally. Heaven is amazing, but it doesn't compare to seeing my family again. I have to go now, but I just want you to know, Red, that I am both very happy for you and proud of you. Don't lose sight of your love, and take good care of your little lady. Don't mess up like I did, but I know that you are strong. Goodbye, son, Delia, and you too, Yellow. And Yellow, I'm going to try and be a source of counsel for you, if you ever need it, even though I'm dead. Au revoir." And with that, he dissapeared into the air.

By now, Delia had collected herself. "Let's go home, Red, Yellow."

The two lovers and Delia quickly went home to start dinner, and Yellow and Red were sitting on the couch next to each other. Yellow was busy staring off into space until a she tap on her shoulder. She turned the other way, which was opposite of the direction of Red to look, and found nothing. But before she could turn back completely, she felt soft lips against her cheeks, and turned to see Red's smiling face.

"Made you look." He laughed. His laughter was cut short by Yellow quickly pressing her lips against his.

She released. "Made _you _look." She giggled.

Red and Yellow shared another kiss as they leaned back on the couch, with Yellow on top of Red. Yellow inserted her tongue and asked for permission, with which Red obliged. They shared in each other's passion for several minutes before parting for air.

"Dinner's ready, you two!" Delia called from the kitchen.

Red and Yellow got up from the couch, as a make-out session sometimes couldn't beat Delia's home cooking. Green beans, macaroni and cheese, and chicken legs filled the room with their scent as the three dug in.

The meal went by quickly, and Yellow stayed behind to help Delia with the dishes. She dried while Delia washed, and it made the work go by very quickly. Delia gave Yellow a kiss on the forehead as Yellow left the room to join Red in the living room, who was watching T.V.

The two watched basically nothing for a while until Delia came into the room, who sat on the love-seat.

"Can you turn on the news?" She asked.

Red obliged wordlessly, and Channel 43 news at five was instantly displayed. Apparently, police had caught a bank robber that had robbed Saffron bank a few days ago, and the other story was that Zekrom had been spotted again, and the Unovan forces are beginning to worry.

"I thought N was gone." Red said to himself.

"I don't know. I never thought he was really bad." Delia said.

Yellow didn't know what to think. She was torn on the whole Team Plasma deal, so she was pretty indifferent about it.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to some paperwork in the office." Delia said as she got up and went upstairs.

Just as suddenly as she left, the phone rang. Red managed to pick up the cordless on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Red! How are things going?" The cheery voice of Blue responded.

"Oh, hey, Blue. Pretty good. I think we're learning this whole 'living together' thing." Red responded.

Blue giggled. "I knew it would happen one day." Both of their faces darkened at that.

"Whatcha up to, Blue?" Red asked nonchalantly, trying to engage in the conversation.

"Currently, I'm having hot, kinky sex with Green. Why do you ask?" Blue responded a little too innocently.

"What?!" Red almost yelled into the phone. He could hear Green yelling unintelligible things in the background.

"I'm just kidding! Just kidding! We're having dinner. Jeez, boys and their fantasies." She huffed.

"Sounds like fun. Yellow and I just got done with dinner."

"Fun! Hey, I gotta go, food's here. Bye!" Blue's bubbly voice was soon gone at the hanging up of the phone.

"She's so funny." Yellow giggled.

"Yeah. So what do you want to do?" Red asked.

"It's five-thirty, so we could just do nothing." Yellow suggested.

"Nothing with you is the best nothing." Red said, arching his eyebrows.

"Aw." Yellow cooed as she snuggled into Red's body.

The two shared warmth as the television played useless programs for the next two hours. They told each other jokes to pass the time, until Red managed to find a movie that they had both already seen. _Lighting Love _was a movie about a raichu and a pikachu who were in love, but their trainers hated each other, so they couldn't see each other. The movie ended with the trainers making amends over the stupid reason why they hated each other, and ended up falling in love themselves. The two trainers got married, and the raichu and pikachu had laid an egg, from which hatched a pichu. The couple then began their life with three pokemon, and live a wonderful life.

"Great movie." Yellow said as she got up to stretch.

"Yeah, very cute. That pikachu reminded me of you." Red chuckled.

"That raichu reminded me of you, too. Except for the fact that you aren't that chubby." Yellow laughed.

"Come on, it's time for bed. You need a change, anyway. It's been a while since your last one." Red said as they made their way upstairs.

Red and Yellow went through their usual night routine, a diaper change, brushing teeth, and fresh bed clothes.

"I'm sleeping in my room, tonight, 'k? Red asked as he made his way to his room.

"That's fine. See you in the morning." Yellow replied, yawning.

The two lovers climbed into their separate beds, and began to drift off to sleep. As Yellow was nearly asleep, she felt her thumb moving to her mouth. She decided to let it go as tiredness took over.


	8. Yellow's Wedding Day

The wedding day was magical, in all reality. Red and Yellow had initially butted heads about how the wedding was going to work out, but eventually decided on a small wedding restricted to family and friends only. The gentlemen were looking quite dapper with their tuxedoes, and the bridesmaids were nearly glowing in their matching purple dresses.

The whole building was magical, decorated with lace and flowers and other gooey stuff, and Red was nervous, to say the least. He had been stressing out about this event ever since the idea came into his head, especially with Yellow's health problem. If Yellow had an accident during the ceremony, it would not only be embarrassing to her, but it would make him feel useless, as they would have no where to go to change her.

Professor Oak began to play the organ, which signaled the arrival of his bride. The flower girl and ring bearer came first, the two being Crystal's younger cousin Kotone, and none other than the very short Emerald.

The two stopped at the top, and the organ changed songs. From there, Red could see Yellow holding arms with her last lone family member, Wilton. The two made their way down the aisle, and Wilton took extra care not to trip over Yellow's incredibly extravagant dress. Yellow wasn't an fancy person by default, but they both agreed that something to cover her, well, you know, would be very appropriate.

Wilton let go of his niece with a tear in his eye, and she slowly walked up to the front. She made eye contact with Red, and he took her hand in his.

The priest cleared his throat. "I think everything is in order." He looked at the two he was about to wed. "I have special orders to skip the technical stuff, right?" He chuckled. "Do you, Red Anderson, take Yellow De Bosque Verde, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in all the possible evils that life could throw at you, in sickness and in health (Red managed to sneak a wink at Yellow, making her blush and smile.), for richer or poorer, and for your whole life?"

"I do." Red managed to say. He was so damn nervous that the words barely came out.

"And Yellow...Do you take Red Anderson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in all the possible evils that life could throw at you, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and for your whole life?"

"I do." She squeaked. If Red thought he was nervous, Yellow was on a whole new level.

"The rings!" The priest said with joy. Emerald literally tossed them in their direction, and the almost-wedded couple caught them expertly. With two swift motions, they slipped the rings on each others fingers.

"With that I wed thee! You may kiss the bride!"

Red dove in, pulling Yellow close to him, but before contact, someone let out the biggest sneeze they had ever heard. All eyes turned to Silver, who's red nose and cheeks matched his hair.

"Sorry...I have allergies." He grumbled.

"Bless you!" Someone else cried. All eyes turned to the other way to Kotone, who was hiding her red cheeks in her hands.

"Damn it, Kotone, you ruined my picture!" A distressed Blue cried. Kotone continued to cringe until she was half her height.

Red and Yellow kissed, and they sped of into the night in a fancy white limousine. Red held the door for Yellow, and he followed her into the vehicle. Yellow then put her head in his lap as the driver did his job.

"I'm still clean, Red." She murmured.

"Good. I know that Blue said she made sure you would be fine for the whole ceremony. Don't fall asleep, we still have to dance and eat cake, beautiful."

"Okay...I'll try." She said, sitting up. Her beautiful white dress was long, and completely filled the floor in front of them. It was decorated with beautiful purple and yellow flowers.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the location of their reception. The Viridian City Pokemon Gym. It didn't take much convincing on Green's part to let them use the gym, just as long as he would supervise the clean-up.

The two exited the stopped limo, and made their way into the building. Most marriages are big, extravagant, and have large numbers of people. Not Red and Yellow's, though, these two only invited around forty people, several of whom couldn't make it. The grand total, according to Blue, was twenty-two.

They entered the main room where the festivities were held, and their entrance was accompanied by loud applause and whistling. They took a seat at the main table in the center of the room, along with Blue, Green, Silver, Gold, Crys, Ruby, Sapphire, Em, and Kotone.

After a few minutes of conversation, the caterers came in with the food. Red wanted an Italian-themed meal, and Yellow was indifferent to the subject. Spaghetti and meatballs, fettuccini alfredo, bread sticks, and meat-filled ravioli filled the serving tables. Bottles of red and white wine, sangria, pinot noir, and even some expensive vodka were cracked open, which filled the room with a whimsical berry scent.

The festivities commenced. Everybody got their fill of food and more, and since there were going to be designated "flyers", the junior pokedex holders were allowed to take a crack at the alcohol. They quickly regretted that initial decision.

"_Damn_, Crystal...you look fine in that delicious dress..." Gold slurred, trying to balance himself as he leaned across the table.

Crys, who was normally very proactive to Gold's flirting, was very loose instead, something that surprised the others. "Have I ever told you that...that sometimes, I dream about you, Gold?"

The Red and Yellow's jaws were both slack at this new development, Green was busy face-palming, Blue was laughing hysterically, and the others just stared, not knowing whether to intervene or enjoy the show.

The whole party was a success, as Red got to dance with his mother, several times with Yellow, and a couple times with the complete group of friends. The night carried on, filled with wonder, love, and amazement...and Gold dancing drunk.

The night ended with dirty tables and tablecloths, a couple tipped chairs (courtesy of Sapphire), and an incredibly awkward situation in the form of Crys and Gold making out on the sofa in a drunken stupor.

"Just a few more. I gotta take advantage until the alcohol wears off." Blue giggled to herself as she snapped several high quality photos of the two with her digital camera. Crystal was Blue's friend, but having a little blackmail material never hurt.

"I'm taking them home, pesky girl. See you tomorrow." A slightly agitated Green said, almost dragging the two giddy teens out of the building.

"I'm taking off, you two! Thanks for the invite! I just can't believe that you two are married!" Blue squealed as she gave the newlywed couple a big combined hug.

"So glad you could come, Blue. I gotta take Yellow home. She's a little tipsy, and I'll be darned if she doesn't need changed."

Blue giggled like a schoolgirl. "I love you two. Take good care of my special girl!"

Blue bounced away, giddy as ever. Red turned to Yellow, who was eagerly awaiting to be taken home.

"You ready?" He asked. She merely nodded, and the he lifted her up, and together, they flew away on Aero.

They arrived at the house, and Red's mom let them in. It was around two in the morning, so she had to force herself awake.

"Sorry about that, mom. I'll go get the presents in the morning, and I gotta change missy here before bed."

Delia giggled lightly. "Sounds good, honey. I'm going back to bed, so try not to be too loud, okay?"

Delia walked away, while Red suddenly realized the hidden meaning of the statement, and his face flushed accordingly.

Red commenced to carry Yellow upstairs. Midway through the reception, Yellow had shed the larger part of her dress, and she wasn't as "bulky" to carry. Red gently set her down on the bed and commenced changing her. Midway through the placing of a new garment, Yellow woke up.

"Red...where are we?" She mumbled sleepily.

"We're home, baby. I had to change you, after all, it was a long night." Red cooed, finishing the job.

Yellow sat up, clad in only a white t-shirt and a diaper. She was in her most vulnerable state, yet she was most content being that way. "I'm so tired."

"Me too, Yellow..." Red said quietly as he entered the bed, Yellow quickly following. Red turned to his wife, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep. Yellow couldn't keep her eyes open between the warmth of Red's body and the lasting bliss of a first wedding...


	9. Red and Yellow's New Family

Three years passed since Red and Yellow were wed, and to put it simply, life had never been better for either of them. They had moved into a large ranch style home with a huge backyard, and they were really taking charge. They even had a little morning routine set.

"Wake up, baby girl...we have a big day ahead of us." Red cooed as he ran his arms over Yellow's naked shoulders.

Yellow giggled sleepily. "Morning, handsome..."

Red let out a yawn as he sat up, still very tired and sore from last nights "antics". He dragged himself to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and put on some cologne and a shirt. He stepped back into the room to find his wife out of bed, stretching. Her clothes consisted of nothing but a white t-shirt, and from the looks of it, a soiled diaper.

Red walked over and pulled the waistband back a bit. "Yep, you're messy."

Yellow laughed, taking his hand. "You scared me, Red."

"Sorry," Red chuckled as he went to the night stand drawer. "If you go lay down in the living room, I'll get the supplies and change you."

"Thanks, Red." Yellow said with a grin. Being changed by her husband was one of her favorite things, and Red didn't mind at all. Even though Yellow's incontinence was a total accident, Red was still loyal to her and took care of her.

Red grabbed a fresh diaper, powder, and wipes from the drawer. He then proceeded to meet Yellow in the living room. She was on her back, and in the process of un-taping the diaper.

"I got you." Red said as he finished the job. Red used several wipes to clean Yellow's most sacred areas, and put a new diaper underneath her. From there, he rubbed some powder onto her skin, and finished the job with pulling the diaper up and taping it shut.

"You can get some breakfast, Yellow, I gotta take a shower." Red said as he helped her up. "Don't eat any of that soup, though, it makes you very messy."

Yellow pouted a little, but she knew they would probably end up eating it for dinner. "Okay. Are we going to go to the orphanage today?"

Red sighed. "Yep. I'm going to fix this, since it's my fault."

Yellow came up from behind and hugged Red. "Please don't blame yourself. I love you, Red, and you never know, this could go away."

Red returned the hug. "Thanks, baby. You're so good to me, and I want to have children with you...but this seems like the only option right now." He finished the statement with a small slap on Yellow's rear, earning a laugh from her, and went towards the shower.

Even through Yellow's encouragement, it still technically was Red's fault they couldn't bear children. While he was talented in bed, he had a low sperm count, meaning that his seed was much less likely to create a child in Yellow. Yellow had asked to try about a year ago, and Red was excited from the beginning for kids. He wanted to start slow, but eventually start a family so that would have somebody to love and cherish besides themselves and their friends. They had to jump through many hoops, such as a psychological test, questions, and tests, but they both passed with flying colors. It helped to have a recommendation from Crystal, a worker there.

Red stepped out of the shower, dried himself, and put on some decent dress slacks and a black collared shirt. He and Yellow wanted to make a good impression on these kids, and Crystal guaranteed they would find a child right for them.

He exited the room and found Yellow eating some cereal, dressed and ready to go too. A beautiful navy blue skirt with yellow shirt. Attire perfect for a nature lover.

"You look cute." Red said as he pulled Yellow into a hug. "I'm excited, but nervous."

"Me too. I don't know what to expect. What if she's not like her profile said?" Yellow inquired sadly.

"It'll be fine. We've met her before." Red assured her as he held the door for her.

They exited and locked the house, called out Aero, and set off into the sky. It would take an hour to reach Violet City.

The hour passed quickly as the two came for a landing. Red recalled Aero as they approached the slightly worn orphanage. They entered, and were immediately greeted by Crystal, who pulled them both into a hug.

"It's so good to see you two here! The Earl's out today, so I'm in charge." Crystal explained as she took them farther into the orphanage. "She's in the elementary group, so you can just follow me."

As they followed Crystal, she began to make small talk. "I'm really sorry you guys can't adopt younger, but this is the best we can do."

Yellow looked to Red, and he smiled knowingly. "It's all right, Crys. We understand how intricate this process is."

Crystal nodded and smiled, her large hat bobbing distractingly. "You guys are the best. Right in here."

Crystal led them to a room full of playing children, who all looked at least four years old. The children came in all sizes, hair colors, and personalities. Some boys were playing with blocks, and others were drawing, reading, or playing tag with some girls. All except for one child, in the corner.

She was quite short, and appeared no older than five. She was wearing Her long, raven locks cascaded down the sides of her head, and her eyes were a very icy blue. She smiling lightly as she appeared to be playing with a small ralts doll.

"Crystal..." Yellow tried to say, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. "Crystal...that's her, right?"

Crys sighed. "That girl's name is Amber. She just arrived two years ago, and according to her parents, they didn't want her to catch the terminal illness they had. The only thing she has to remember them by is that doll, which she got when they left her here. I can only remember a couple times she ever spoke, one of them being when she begged her parents to take her back. According to the records, she turned seven a month ago. This decision is still concrete, right?"

Yellow turned to Red, and he managed to rip his gaze away from the girl for a second and nod to Yellow. Yellow was feeling a certain wave of sadness for the child, and her brain kept telling her to ignore it, but her heart told her to embrace that child.

"I'll get her. You go to the third room on the right in the hallway, and I'll bring her to you." Crys said as she entered the room and walked towards the girl.

Red and Yellow walked towards the room, both feeling slightly uneasy. "Red...I feel different than the time we first met her. She looks...happier."

Red looked at her with slight surprise. "I agree. It makes me feel happy that we can do this."

Yellow looked away. "She's just older than I wanted. I wanted to have a child, and I wanted to experience the baby stage. With this girl, we go straight to young girl, and in seven years, she'll be a teen, and..."

Yellow was cut off by Red touching his lips to hers. "I've said this before. I am willing to try as many times to give you a child, and I will keep trying. We both agreed to this, and besides, there are no babies available." Red pulled her into a hug, which she accepted with gladness.

The door opened, and they separated. Crystal entered the room with Amber in tow, who was holding onto Crys' hand very tightly.

"Amber, you've met these two, Red and Yellow Anderson before, right? Do you want to go home with them?" Crystal asked.

Amber nodded and smiled slightly, a sure sign she approved. She immediately walked over to Yellow, hugging her knee.

"I missed you. I'll go with you if you'll have me..." Amber managed to squeak. Crystal couldn't avoid the smile that crept to her lips, and Red looked at Yellow with awe.

"Yes, baby. Do you want to come home with us?"

She cleared her throat a bit. "Will you g-get sick like mommy and daddy?"

That's when Yellow lost it. "No! No, sweetheart!"

Both Amber and Yellow were crying softly now, and Red decided to intervene. "I don't want to see these two beautiful girls crying, it breaks my heart. Let's go home."

Crystal stepped in. "I just need your signatures here and here, and I'll go get her stuff. I'm so happy for you two, and Amber," She turned to the girl. "I want you to be a good girl and follow directions, is that clear?"

Amber nodded. "Yes, Crystal."

After calming Yellow down, they signed the release form, obtained Amber's suitcase with her clothes, and left the building. Red called out Aero, causing Amber to hide behind Yellow's feet in fear.

"It's okay, Amber. Aero's powerful, but he won't hurt you."

Amber reached out ever so slowly to touch Aero's snout. She made contact, and rubbed his snout, earning a satisfied growl from him.

"He's kinda cute..." Amber giggled as she got on top. Red came on next to her, and he gave Aero the suitcase to carry in his talons. Yellow called out Kitty, and they all flew away together.

An hour later, they landed at the house. Red recalled Aero, Yellow recalled Kitty, and Red escorted his two ladies inside.

Amber was immediately taken aback by the amount of space inside the house.

"This is where you live? It's so nice!" She squealed as she looked around, unable to move due to sheer amazement.

"We'll show you your room. It's this way." Yellow guided the young girl to the guest room, which had a full size bed, a dresser, and a ceiling fan. The room was pretty bland, a pale blue color, but Amber hopped on the bed, still amazed.

"It's perfect." She murmured, feeling the soft bed sheets.

"I'm glad you like it." Red said as Yellow suddenly pulled him aside and whispered in his ear.

Red looked back behind him for a second. "Okay, Amber, we need to do something real quick. It'll only take five minutes, so just stay right here."

She looked at the two questioningly. "Will you come back?"

Red chuckled a bit. "Of course. Be right back."

They exited the room, and entered the living room. "I'm sorry, Red, I'm just soaked. It's starting to chafe."

Red nodded. "I probably should've checked you at the orphanage. This'll take just a sec, baby."

Red began the ritual of a diaper change, and sure enough, Yellow _was _soaked. Red cleaned her with a wipe, applied extra powder, rubbed it in, and taped a new one in place.

He helped Yellow up. "How are we going to tell Amber about this? She probably learned only babies use diapers."

Yellow giggled a bit, brushing her front off. "She needs to know eventually. She may be young, but I'm sure she'll understand. I'll be willing to use my diaper multiple times to keep it a secret."

Red shook his head. "That's a last resort. We don't want you getting a rash."

The two lovers headed back to the room to find a most adorable sight. Amber had apparently pulled a small blanket out of her suitcase, covered up, and fell asleep on the bed. What completed the look was her thumb was in her mouth, and she was emitting a very quiet sucking sound.

"You know, she looks similar to you." Yellow said, breaking the silence. Red couldn't help but agree, as her face, although still young, was chiseled similarly to Red's and they had the same hair color.

"I guess she does." Red whispered as they shut the door, allowing the new addition to the family to sleep peacefully.

**Sorry if that seemed so...sudden. They **_**will **_**have their own child, though. I promise.**


	10. Amber's Beginning

**Muchos gracias to Guest for filling me in on adoptions. I have done major re-edits to the last chapter to have it make more sense. Thanks for reading :D**

"Amber, it's time for dinner!" Yellow called down the the hall as she placed a big bowl of steamy mashed potatoes on the table.

"Coming!" A little voice responded as a young raven-haired girl dropped everything in a race to the kitchen. Little did her parents know, she was starving.

"This looks good, mommy!" Amber said as she took a seat at the table. Yellow was about to respond, but the door leading to the garage open, revealing Red, Yellow's husband.

"Hey, pretty girls, what's cooking?" Red laughed as he kissed Yellow and pulled and excited Amber into his arms.

"Potatoes, green beans, and baked chicken! Sounds good?" Amber responded as she planted a kiss on Red's cheek.

"My favorite! I'm gonna go wash my hands. Can't wait!" Red replied as he put Amber down and headed for the restroom.

"Daddy says that for every meal. Why do you think he says that, mommy?" Amber asked as she took a seat for the second time.

"Red told me once that everything I make is his favorite, so I guess that's why." Yellow responded without missing a beat.

"I'm back! Let's eat, I'm starved!" Red said excitedly as he sat at the table.

The three dug into the wonderful meal Yellow made with glee. Through the past several months, Amber has more than gotten used to living with Red and Yellow. The couple loved her as a daughter, giving her everything she needed, food, clothing, and most of all, unconditional love. She helped Yellow around the house, played with their pokemon in her spare time, and was very well-behaved, rarely giving Red or Yellow trouble without good reason.

"Daddy, which pokemon was your first?" Amber asked innocently, breaking the silence.

"Well," Red began. "Poli was. I received him when I was very young, about seven. He was only a poliwag then, but he was my best friend. He evolved into a poliwhirl right before I went out on my journey, and he evolved yet again into a poliwrath to save me from drowning."

"That's so cool! Mommy, who was your first pokemon?" Amber asked again, turning to Yellow.

Yellow giggled a bit, setting her fork down. "My first pokemon was Ratty. I actually caught him with Red's help. He's the one who helped me become a pokemon trainer."

"That's so cool. You'll have to tell me all about it, someday." She said as she resumed eating. The three sat in silence until Amber broke the silence again.

"I…this may be too much to ask, as you've already taken me into your home and accepted me as your own daughter, but…but can I have my own too?"

Red looked to Yellow, and they seemed to ponder this subject together. Amber felt a little sweat on the back of her neck as Red scratched his chin and Yellow looked off in space. What if they said no? A lot of the kids at the trainer's school already had pokemon, and she would surely be left out if she couldn't have a pokemon of her own.

"Amber…having your own pokemon is a very rewarding experience. There's a lot of responsibility involved, and we would be willing to help you." Red said, a little tense.

"Honey, I know it seems we make it look easy, but it never is. Although, we have full teams of pokemon." Yellow sat up from her chair, picking up her finished plate. "I think you're old enough to have one. Only one, but that number may increase the older and more responsible you get."

Amber couldn't believe her ears. "R-really? I can have one…?"

Red laughed a bit, standing up. "You'll have to let us help, but yes, we will let you catch a pokemon of your own."

Amber's eyes clouded as she rammed Red's leg in a hug. "Thank you…I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby, and I would do anything for you." Red replied, placing a kiss on her head. "Besides, I had a pokemon at your age, so what's the harm?"

Amber was already out the door. Yellow laughed as she latched onto Red. "I think the forest would be a great place to catch something."

"Great idea, Yellow. I should change you before we go." Red laughed, giving Yellow a light pat on the rear. Yellow flushed, but smiled, grateful for her husband's care.

"Amber, we'll be out in a minute!" Yellow called out the screen door. Amber yelled back an affirming reply as Red took her into the other room to change her.

"You're so gentle, Red…" Yellow cooed as Red cleaned her.

"Thank you. I must be gentle for the baby…" Red replied, the last few syllables imitative of baby talk.

Yellow erupted into a fit of giggles as Red tickled her naked stomach. One thing Red loved most about her was her laughter, and how it rang beautifully in the light of the day.

Red helped her up. "Thanks again." She said, pulling her skirt back up.

"You got pokeballs to use?" Yellow asked as they headed for the door.

"Five or six, yeah." Red replied.

They both exited, met up with Amber, and took off on Aero and Kitty. A half hour later, they arrived in the Viridian Forest. The sun was beginning to set, so they had to hurry.

"Snor, Pika, come out!" Red cried as he called out two of his strongest pokemon.

"Snor and Pika will help you search, Amber. Just tell me which one you want to catch, but be sure it's the one you want. No do-overs." Red warned as they continued deeper into the forest.

Amber nodded vigourously. "Sounds good."

They combed the forest for an hour, finding mostly little, dumb, bug pokemon. Amber was beginning to become impatient, as nothing seemed to impress her. Yellow was sure there would be some stronger pokemon out at night…then it hit her.

"Red, head-butt a tree." She whispered to Red.

"That would hurt, Yellow." Red chuckled.

Yellow slapped her hand to her forehead. "Really? Have Snor do it."

Red realized where she was going with this. "Oh! Snor, head-butt that tree over there lightly!"

Snor charged, causing the tree to shake wildly. It took a second, but a small, green, mushroom shaped pokemon fell out, asleep.

"It's a shroomish. Do you want to catch it, Amber?" Red asked the little girl.

She pondered for a moment. She assessed its size, shape, and every other little detail. After a long deliberation, she squealed. "It's so cute~! Let's catch it!"

"Pika, thunder wave!" Red commanded as the little electric mouse sent a weak bolt at it, paralyzing it. The little forest creature woke up with a shock and tried to run, but struggled to move, and quickly fell on its head doing so.

Amber took the ball from Red's hand, and gave a good toss. It hit the shroomish directly on the bottom, pulling it in with red light. Once. Twice. Thrice. _Click._

"I caught it!" Amber cheered as she ran to the ball. Picking it up, she inspected the little creature inside, who was still paralyzed.

"Can I heal it?" She asked Yellow, who only nodded.

She released the little guy. It struggled to move due to paralysis, but with one spray of a full heal, the shroomish felt instant relief. Realizing Amber's kindness, it came close, letting Amber scoop it up.

"Can I name it?" She asked.

"According to the pokedex, it's a female with a jolly nature and the poison heal ability." Red stated. "I'm sure that helps."

"I'll name you…Bree!" Amber squealed as the little mushroom in her arms cried with glee at her new name.

"Return her so we can go home, Amber. We need to tuck you in for bed." Yellow said, noting how late it was getting.

Amber pouted a little, but knew they were right. Without a word, she returned her new friend, and took off with her parents back home.


	11. Girl's Day Out

"Have fun, you two!" Yellow exclaimed as she hugged her husband and kissed her daughter on the head.

"It'll be so much fun! I just don't know which one I'll pick…" Amber muttered to herself as Red ushered her out the door.

"We'll be back around six! You and the girls have fun!" Red called back as they left Yellow alone.

Yellow made sure they were gone, pulled out her phone, and sent a group text to Blue, Crystal, and Sapphire. She needed to do a little housework, but that wouldn't take too long, and the girls would be arriving in an hour.

Yellow tackled the dishes first, as that could be quickly done with Omny's help. Second, she re-stocked the bathrooms with fresh toilet paper under the sink. Since she was incontinent, they didn't have to spend as much on the hygiene object, but moist wipes had to be bought often for her, which were even more expensive.

What disappointed Yellow a bit was the fact that she and Red still hadn't told Amber about Yellow's health problem. Although Yellow felt confident she would be okay with it, there was still that small speck of doubt where she would be mocked by her own daughter…scorned, by the one she had saved.

Yellow shook that thought away as she pulled towels out from the dryer. She was just giving herself reasons to be sad, and she didn't need that. Amber was a very mature girl for her age, and when Red and Yellow tell her and explain everything that has happened to him, it would definitely be all right.

Finishing the towels, she went back to the kitchen and set out some snack-y food for the girls, as they would probably want refreshments, and she made a fresh pitcher of lemonade.

Just as she set out some dip, the doorbell rang. With a skip in her step, she opened the door, revealing her long-and one short-time friends.

"Hey, girls!" Yellow laughed happily as the other females entered the room, hugging each of them. Blue was the oldest, at twenty-three, with Yellow in tow at twenty. Crystal just turned nineteen a month ago, Kotone was same age as Crystal, being her cousin and all, and Sapphire was seventeen, and dang proud to be the youngest.

"Ooh, food!" Sapphire exclaimed as she selected a few morsels.

"Help yourselves, I just made lemonade, too." Yellow said as she took a seat at the round table.

After the others had made their plates, they all sat together with Yellow, happily talking, or in Blue's case, gossiping. "Did you hear Em took on the new frontier brains in Johto?"

"No! How many symbols has he acquired?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, I just heard this from Green, but he's got three. Castle, Factory, and…oh, Hall."

"Neat. He's really some trainer. I'd like to see him go against Red, right, Yellow?" Sapphire laughed, nudging Yellow lightly.

"I'm sure he'd represent a challenge. Of course, with all his new training, Red's on a whole new level. The best part would be Amber, who would immediately want to battle Em because daddy won."

"How is Amber? She is so freakin' cute!" Blue squealed like a fangirl of a boy-band.

"She's really good. Bree evolved the other day, and its appetite has increased quite a bit, to say the least!"

"A breloom? That's a pretty strong pokemon, are you sure she can handle it?" Sapphire inquired, sounding slightly worried.

"She's fine. Red's got both eyes on her, and plus, Bree is surprisingly protective, so I don't thing we'll be seeing any trouble."

"Neato. Subject change…Crystal, how are things with Gold?"

Crystal nearly choked on her lemonade. "What the hell, Blue? There is nothing between us!"'

An awkward silence erupted from the three looked at Crystal with slight condescendence. Ever since the wedding and the incident with the make-out, Crystal had been subject to constant teasing. Gold was also harassed by the guys, too, but not as badly. He couldn't even look Crys in the eye anymore.

"Come on, Crystal, loosen up. Green and I may be steady, but I will admit, Gold has transformed from the little dick he used to be." Blue said, leaning back in her chair.

"No! What happened at the wedding was a complete farce, and besides, he convinced me to drink that vodka!" Crystal pouted.

"Come on, cuz. The only reason Gold wanted you to drink was to relax and have fun. You're too stuck up all the time." Kotone huffed.

"That's easy for you to say. You've got Silver, and he's like a stone most of the time." Kotone flushed and backed off at that.

Crystal sighed. "No, he only wanted me to drink so he could take advantage of me. He's a perverted moron who only thinks about himself…"

Kotone took notice of the blush creeping up Crystal's cheeks, and decided to get cheeky. "Remember the necklace he got you for your birthday?"

"Ooh, ooh, remember when you said he'd hate your new outfit your mom made you wear, and you kicked him when he complemented you?" Blue piped up, sly as ever.

"See, Crys, Gold's not as bad as he used to be. He used to be the jerk with a heart of gold, and now…well, he's more or less an okay guy with a heart of gold, no pun intended. At least he's more romantically sound than Ruby…" Sapphire said, clenching her fist at said boy's name.

"Didn't he give you a ton of new clothes for your birthday?" Yellow asked, changing the topic again.

"Yeah, and they were really nice. I'm sure you all know I'm not a fan of beauty and crap, but he really outdid himself. He made clothes that were more durable, and some duplicates of my favorite outfit from when I started my journey several years ago…he only made one dress, which it wasn't that bad. Not very extravagant, but still pretty."

"Is Ruby still feigning amnesia?" Kotone inquired thoughtfully.

"Ugh, yes, and it's really pissing me off! Why can't he just…come to terms, or whatever!? I like him, he likes me! The freakin' end!" Sapphire snarled, her temper flaring.

"Just do what you can, Sapph. Show your love little by little, and don't be a rabid animal about it." Blue laughed, making Sapphire smile.

Blue suddenly snapped her fingers. "Truth or dare anybody?"

The other girls shrugged, only to be interrupted by Blue's noisy fingers again.

"No, let's play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love, or Torture!"

"That's a mouthful, but I've heard of that! Care to fill us in on the rules, Blue?" Yellow asked curiously.

"It's like truth or dare, but with more choices. A double dare is like a dare, only there are no parameters, is carried out by the asker and receiver, and if you refuse, you must do a torture or group truth. For kiss, we can just make it hug, since we're all girls, and a torture is where we either tickle you and/or some other kind of harmless punishment."

"Sounds like fun, and I'm the ticklish one." Kotone chuckled as they all went to the living room to sit down on the plush carpet.

"Who's first?" Blue asked. "Fine, I'll go first. Kotone, take your pick."

"Um…Truth!" She replied, crossing her arms.

"All right, did you think Silver was cute when you first saw him?"

Kotone's cheeks reddened at his name, but she pondered the question nonetheless. "Well…I'll admit he was handsome, but the way he just stares at nothing sometimes, it's just so…mesmerizing. I just wanna know what he's thinking sometimes. Cute? Kinda. Handsome? Yes."

"Works for me. Who do you want to ask?"

"Um…Sapphire! Take your pick!" Kotone proclaimed as she pointed to said girl.

"Dare me!" Sapphire growled with excitement.

"I dare you to stick an olive up your nose!" Kotone laughed, mostly at her own cleverness.

"Easy!" Sapphire said proudly as she stuffed the fruit up her left nostril. "Am I doing it right?" She asked, the olive making her voice quite nasally.

The others erupted into laughter at the sound of Sapphire's voice, which was the best part. Sapphire laughed a bit herself before blowing the olive out her nose.

"Arceus, that was good! Great job! Your turn!" Kotone giggled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Okay, Crystal! What do you want?" Sapphire asked.

"A dare…oh, wait, hold on, I need to use the restroom, sorry." Crys was about to get up, but was stopped by Blue. "Nope!"

Sapphire cackled evilly. "All right then, I dare you to piss your pants right here and now!"

Yellow gasped, and the others 'ooh'ed. "Do it! Don't worry Yellow, we can get a towel or something." Kotone smirked. Yellow went back into the restroom to get one, just in case.

Crystal's jaw went slack. "What the hell, Sapphire!? I'm not doing that!"

"Yes you are. It's either that, we give you a group tickle torture, or make you do a hard truth." Blue answered, a grin on her face.

"B-but that's not fair! I really need to go, this isn't funny!" Crystal whined.

"You agreed to this game. Besides, you shoulda gone earlier!" Sapphire protested.

"I'll do the truth instead." Crystal said defiantly.

"Fine. Do you love Gold? Is he the only one for you, and were you actually not delirious when you two snogged at the wedding?" Blue sneered.

"Oh come on, that's like checkmate!" Crystal snarled in frustration. "Please, guys, I really need to pee!"

"Too bad." Blue and Kotone said at the same time. Yellow was giggling madly, even though she did feel a little bad. At least she didn't have to clean her carpet.

"Fine, I'll do it." Crystal grumbled as Yellow set the towel underneath her. It took a few seconds, but sure enough, Crystal quickly found her lower body soaked in warm urine, all the way down to her feet.

"You're a real sport, Crystal. I've got a change of clothes for you in my room." Yellow chuckled as she led the drenched girl to her room.

They returned after Crystal found an old pair of jeans Yellow couldn't wear anymore, and Yellow had thrown Crystal's clothes and the towel in the wash.

"Don't tell anyone, please?" Crystal pleaded.

"Of course not. Nothing leaves here, right?" Yellow smiled.

"My turn. All right, Blue, what do you want?" Crystal asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"Dare!" Blue replied giddily.

"All right…I dare you to give Yellow a hickey!" Crystal laughed maniacally, reaping vengeance.

Yellow gulped, but knew her fate was sealed. "Come on, Blue."

Blue laughed nervously. "Geez, you seem eager."

Blue took no hesitation to get on top of Yellow and begin to suck on her soft neck. It was awkward for both of them, but it didn't take too long for Yellow to develop the famous bruise.

"Ugh, glad that's over." Yellow grumbled as she wiped Blue's saliva from her neck.

"All right, my turn. Sapphire, what do you choose?" Blue asked as she retook her seat.

"I guess dare." She replied without much thought.

"I dare you to call Ruby and ask him out on a date!" Blue proclaimed, fist pumping.

Sapphire's eyes widened. "W-what?! B-but…"

"No buts! Do it or we'll tickle you, right?" Blue asked the others, who all gave an affirming nod.

Defeated, Sapphire pulled out her pokenav. She pressed Ruby's contact and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Ruby, how's it going?" Sapphire asked, her cheeks already red.

_"Hey, Sapph. Pretty good, just trying out some new lace with Kiki. What are you up to?"_

"Not much, just hanging with the seniors. Anyway, I was wondering if…you, um…wanted to…"

_"Wanted to what?"_

"Pleasegoonadatewithmethissaturdayatthelilycovecaf e!" Sapphire blurted out, amalgamating all her words together.

_"Um, what? Slow down, Sapph."_

Sapphire was almost on the verge of tears. "Would you go out with me to the Lilycove Cafe this Saturday? I-It's your favorite."

Ruby didn't respond for almost a minute. _"S-sure, Sapph. I'll s-see you there on Saturday?"_

"Yeah! Don't be late! At two!"

_"__**You **__don't be late! I'll see y-you soon!" _Ruby hung up with a laugh.

Sapphire sighed with relief as the others clapped. "That wasn't so bad."

"See, told you." Blue replied, laughing a bit.

"Now I can have my revenge! Come 'ere!" Sapphire snarled playfully as she lunged, tickling Blue. It quickly became a massive every-man-for-himself tickle war, filled with non-stop laughter.

They all settled down after a few minutes, Yellow collected Crystal's capris from the dryer, the girls helped Yellow clean up, and everybody left. Not too much after they left, Red and Amber returned.

"Look, mommy! I got a charmander! Her name is Charis!" Amber laughed excitedly.

"That's great, baby! Why don't you go outside for a minute, and daddy and I will join you!"

"Okay!" The little girl replied as she dashed off. Yellow gave Red a hug and a kiss as she led him into the bedroom.

"I need a change, bad." She said, laughing a bit.

"Can do. Amber's over the moon for her new pokemon, and the cool part is that the charmander is shiny!"

"Really?! She must be so lucky!" Yellow replied with disbelief.

"Yes, very. But not as lucky as me for having you!" Red cooed in baby talk, giving Yellow a kiss on the stomach.

"Aw, I love you." Yellow giggled as she was helped up. "Let me tell you, those girls are crazy."

"How? I can think of-wait, what's that on your neck?"

"I'll tell you all about it."

**Sorry if that dare was weird, but believe me, there are worse things you can do. Comedy for comedy's sake? I think yes.**


	12. Guy's Day Out

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Yellow?" Red asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Red. Besides, Blue will be here, too. We're just gonna go to the park. Have fun with the guys, and don't worry." Yellow replied, holding his hand in hers, grinning.

Red sighed, but smiled. "All right. Give me a call when you guys come back to the house. I can't go on for too long without hearing your voice."

Yellow flushed and giggled like a madman. "Me too. Just be glad I love you even though you're cheesy sometimes."

They both shared a laugh before Red bid her goodbye and walked out the door. Today was a day Red was looking forward to for a while...lunch with the guys. No girls, no responsibility, just food and fun with with his best friends.

Red called out Aero, allowed him to clutch his back, and flew to the Viridian Gym, where they would be meeting up. Red landed, recalled his pokemon, and entered.

The place was spacious, and the battlefield in the middle took up most of the floor. There were doors on both sides, leading to deeper chambers.

"Hello?" Red called.

"Up here, Red." A familiar voice replied, revealed to be his good friend and fellow trainer Green.

Red climbed up the small staircase to the battlefield, finding that Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, and Emerald were all present and accounted for, albeit looking a bit bored.

"Geez, you're late! Are we gonna go eat or what?" Gold whined impatiently.

"Sorry! I had to finish a few things with Yellow. Where to?"

Gold put his finger to his chin. "Beats me." He replied, rubbing his stomach.

Green rubbed the back of his head as the others looked in other directions absentmindedly. "You guys heard of any good new places? I'm not complaining, but I am getting a bit bored of Daisy's repetitive recipes."

Ruby yawned, interrupting him. "I don't know, guys. Honestly, I'm more tired than hungry. I barely got four hours last night, plus I worked all this morning."

"Sorry about that, Ruby. Working on stuff for Sapphire?" Red winked suggestively.

Ruby's expression looked like it had just walked in on someone doing something naughty. "N-no! Besides, my clients and business are private!"

"Anyway, where do you guys want to eat?" Silver asked, slightly annoyed.

"There's that new sports bar down in Vermillion. It got a four star rating by Surge himself, who apparently is back at the gym." Green pointed out.

"Sounds great! Let's go already, my stomach can't take much more!" Gold wailed as he raced out the door, leaving the others behind.

"Wait up, Gold!" Red called as the crew raced out to catch up with him, and Red swore he heard something about Ruby complaining about messy food and that there better be a salad where they're going.

They arrived in a matter of minutes, and sure enough, it was a decent facility. A large menu, bar seats, and pretty waitresses filled it to the brim.

"Hot food, hot bods…what more could you want?" Gold said dreamily, drooling a little.

"Control yourself. Let's get a table." Silver retorted as a buxom young waitress led them to their table. She handed them menus, took their drink orders, and scampered off, her scanty outfit giving them more than they bargained for (save for Gold, he was in heaven).

"I hear the wings here are fantastic. Anybody want an appetizer?" Green asked the group of men.

"Fried broccoli, anybody?" Gold asked curiously.

"That sounds gross, but I kinda wanna try it. There's a sampler platter, too." Ruby replied.

The waitress returned with their drink orders and took their appetizer orders. She was about to leave, but she turned back around quick as lightning when she got a look at Red's face.

"Sweet Arceus, are you Red, the ninth champion?!" She squealed.

Red laughed nervously. Even though there weren't too many people in the bar, the last thing he wanted was to start some celebrity goose-chase. "Please keep quiet, but yes, I am."

She suppressed a scream. "It's so good to meet you! My name is Cerise, and I'm a huge fan of the pokedex holders! You guys have saved so many lives!"

Red chuckled. "It's good to meet you Cerise, and thank you for your support. I'm sure you know Green, and that's Gold, Ruby, Silver, and Em."

"I only knew you from TV, but now I can say I saw you in person! I would like you to meet the manager, she's a huge fan of you guys, too! We won't make a scene, I promise."

Green smiled. "If you don't make a scene, then of course we'll meet her."

"Great! Your appetizers will be out super fast, I promise! Be right back!" She cried with glee, scampering off happily.

"Wow, who knew we had cool fans?" Ruby laughed.

"I would think. I mean, who doesn't wanna meet the guy who electrocuted the Masked Man's balls off and sent him into a time void?" Gold sneered proudly, crossing his arms.

"Please, Gold, you only shattered his mask." Silver huffed.

"Last time I checked, you and Crystal were bawling your eyes out because you thought I was gone forever." Gold replied, cheeky as ever.

"It was Crystal who was crying, not me. I was comforting her." Silver said bluntly.

"Hey, don't count me and Green out. We saved the Sevii Islands from Deoxys and Giovanni. Silver, too." Red said, making a point.

"Hey, what are we, chopped Tauros liver? We saved Hoenn twice!" Ruby groaned.

"I guess we all did something awesome. I promise to share the fangirls with all of you…except for Red, since he's married."

Red laughed awkwardly. "Gold, you're something else."

Approximately five minutes later, Cerise returned with their appetizers, along with another girl. She had long, black hair, a cute face, and a name tag that read 'Hana'.

"It's a pleasure t-to meet you all. I'm glad you all chose my daddy's restaurant. My name is H-hana…" She whimpered, bowing quite low.

"Hana and I have been cheering for you guys since the beginning, so she's so excited that she can't help but be shy. Hana would like to say something else, too." Cerise grinned, patting her shoulder.

Hana gave a very quick glare towards Cerise before returning eye contact to the six boys. "I know I-I'm treating you like celebrities, but since you came in here today, your meals will be paid in full by me…"

Looks of sheer surprise flew across the table, even Green's typically bored eyes widened. "We appreciate the offer, but please, you don't need to."

Hana shook her head defiantly. "I refuse. You are esteemed heroes. The least you deserve is free food. I will be assisting Cerise in taking your order, also."

The boys decided not to argue, as that would not only hurt the girl's feelings, and they had some gut feeling that it may incur some kind of frightening, hidden wrath inside of cute, petite Hana. Red and Green ordered wings, Silver ordered some kind of giant hot dog, Gold got a huge cheeseburger with fries, Emerald got a half-rack of ribs, and Ruby ordered a salad and a bowl of soup.

"Great choices, guys. We'll put the order in immediately." Cerise said cheerfully as she and Hana bowed and left for the kitchen.

"This is certainly a stroke of luck, eh, guys?" Red laughed as he took a sip of his coke.

Emerald leaned back in his chair, sighing happily. "There's always luck involved, no matter what. Even if you're the most skilled at something, luck will always play into success, even if only just a little."

The others agreed, except for Green, who wasn't used to relying on luck. They all began making small talk, ranging from girls to battles to just how they were spending their free time.

"Red, I haven't seen Yellow since the wedding. You taking good care of her?" Emerald asked.

"You bet. She and Amber are the biggest things in my life right now, and I feel complete with them."

Emerald cocked his head. "Amber?"

"My adopted daughter of seven. She's some trainer, too." Red replied.

"Wait, you adopted? Why? You're more than capable of having children, right?" Emerald asked.

Red looked away, his hat hiding his eyes. Emerald instantly regretted his last question.

"Oh crap, senior, I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"It's alright, Emerald, I knew I had to tell you guys someday. I have a low sperm count, so the chance for a child is much lower. So, we adopted instead."

"There's nothing wrong with that, senior! I'd like to meet her. Does she want to be a trainer?" Gold asked.

"She already has two pokemon, and she is learning really fast, too."

"Maybe someday she'll take me on." Green chuckled.

Red was about to reply, but their food came. Hana and Cerise handed each of them their generous portions from two standing trays, the hot food steaming deliciously.

"All set, gentlemen! Is anything missing?" Cerise asked, a bounce in her step.

Red pondered for a moment. "Maybe some drink refills, but other than that, we're okay."

Cerise clapped her hands together. "Sounds great! We'll check on you soon."

The girls left them with their meals, which they dug in to with glee. Not only was the food hot and fresh, it had excellent flavor, showing that the chefs who made it had superb skill.

They all managed to finish their meals, leaving nothing left. They were stuffed, and quite content.

"I've tried great food all over Johto and Kanto, but that, gentlemen, was incredible." Gold said, staring off into space dreamily.

"I don't eat out much, but this was really good. It easily ties with Daisy's cooking." Green chuckled, wiping his hands.

"This was a great guys ready to go?" Red replied, moving a napkin across his mouth.

Ruby nodded, but apparently, Green, Silver, Gold, and Em all needed a quick bathroom break.

"You wanna head out, Ruby?" Red asked his junior.

"Sure, senior. I need some fresh air, it's a bit stuffy in here." Ruby replied, laughing.

The trainer and the coordinator walked out of the restaurant, feeling the modest heat of the spring sun. The breeze was light and cool, all was well...except for the scream that pierced the air.

Red and Ruby turned, and to their horror, witnessed three men fondling and touching both Cerise and Hana very inappropriately. Every time they'd try to run, they would be pulled back and forced on the ground.

"Come on, girls, just loosen up…" One of the men cooed lustily.

"Yeah, if you just relax, we'll give you the time of your life…" Another purred.

"Hey, get off of them! Leave them alone!" Ruby suddenly ordered, fire blazing in his eyes.

The two men stopped, looked at Red and Ruby, and started guffawing. "What's the matter, boys? You wanna join in on the fun? There's plenty to go around!"

Red, without a word, released Poli. Ruby sighed, but released Mimi, his milotic. "Get 'em!"

The two water pokemon charged, quickly subduing their targets. Mimi had one of the men constricted in its long body, and Poli was noogie-ing the poor man while he held him in a headlock.

The two young ladies ran to the cover of Red and Ruby, standing quite close out of fear. A few seconds later, the men were released from their captors and fled.

"T-thank you so much…" Cerise sobbed as she clung to Red's shirt, making him break into a nervous sweat. He feared how he would explain to Yellow.

"My hero!" Hana giggled as she attached herself to Ruby. Ruby's face instantly inflamed as he thought about what Sapphire would do to him if she were present at the moment.

The two girls let go, and with a final thank you, returned to the restaurant. At the same time, the others happened to come back out.

"How come I can't get some fangirl? Hell, the married guy got more than me!" Gold complained, earning a kick in the shin from Silver. "Shut up, you idiot."

Red sighed. "There was a commotion with some undesirables, and we rescued them. Now, are we ready?"

A positive reply was shared, Red and Ruby returned their pokemon, and they all set off on their respective flying type. They yelled their goodbyes to each other in the air and separated, flying in a different direction. It didn't take Red long to reach his own home, where he opened the door, only to run straight into Blue.

"Hey, welcome home! Amber's down for a quick nap, she's an absolute delight by the way…" Blue laughed as she maneuvered herself around Red and out the door. "I saved a change for you, so you should talk to your wife! Bye!"

Red laughed and rolled his eyes as Blue took off on Jiggly. She certainly was pesky, but one of his best friends, no doubt.

He walked in and put his vest on a chair just as Yellow happened to walk in. From his experience, he knew she needed a change.

"Even if Blue hadn't told me, I can tell you need some work, baby. Did you have a good day?"

She nodded. "Blue, Amber, and I had a lot of fun at the park, and we just came home a few minutes ago." She suddenly paled a bit. "Oh no, I forgot to call you, I'm so sorry!"

Red chuckled. "It's fine, we got tied up a bit. I'll tell you all about it while I change you."

They departed to their bedroom where Red began the mundane process of a change. "Arceus, Yellow, did you stay in this all day?"

She shook her head. "Not all of it. Blue changed me once, but then she started being a complete brat and told me to wait until you could when we got home. I didn't mind, though."

"Whatever you ate, I beg you, don't eat it again." Red laughed as he cleaned her, using multiple wipes at once.

Yellow giggled. "I didn't eat anything different, my stomach just doesn't feel that great today. Enough about me, what about you?"

Red went on to explain what had happened in the past two hours, from when they arrived to when they left, sharing all of the jokes and quips that were said.

"I'm not mad about the girl, as you saved her from those thugs. It's a natural instinct of some women to cling onto their protector, but don't think you can get out of this without doing something with me later...a cuddle on the couch or something." Yellow yawned. "Ugh, I'm so tired. I'm gonna take a nap."

Apparently the myth that yawns are contagious was true, as Red yawned directly after her. "I'm full of food, so I'm pretty sleepy myself. Let's just take a rest."

The two shed some of their outer clothing and climbed into the freshly-made bed, bathing in each other's warmth.

Yellow fell asleep right away, but she felt Red's arms wrap around her, and her thumb come closer to her mouth as her eyes closed, perfectly content.

**This is my favorite genre, for the record. Just dumb slice-of-life, romance, family, humour crap. Love it. This chapter and the last have been the most fun I've ever had writing here on this site.**

** Hey, quick question. Do you guys want a lemon? I feel as though something like that, even if it's not incredibly graphic, would corrupt the innocence I'm trying to convey here. But since they're married, and SS lemons are extraordinarily rare, I may do it. I would appreciate some feedback, and let me know what you guys think. Don't be afraid to ask for chapter themes, as I'll take ideas and use them. You'll get your name in the beginning AN, but I might tweak your idea around a bit. Thanks!**


	13. Green's Story (Buried Treasure)

**I have decided against the lemon, and I will be focusing a bit on other shippings, so Yellow and Red will not be focused on for a chapter or three. Don't worry, they'll be back soon :) Basically what I'm going to do is put four or five one-shots in this story, so the POV will be switched to first.**

"Damn hair. Still won't obey even when it's wet…" I growled to myself as I attacked the mess of hair again. Alas, the same stupid, spiky style remained.

It was only ten, but I already had six missed calls from her. Stupid, pesky girl, always trying to be cute, and damn the fact that I always fell for her act.

Blue and I had been more or less "dating" for a couple years now, but we only saw each other once a week, usually. Whether it was dinner or a movie, I have been finding myself more and more isolated from my other friends and getting closer to Blue. Believe me when I say that lunch with the guys last week was fantastic. She's a damn siren, for Pete's sake.

I listened to her messages, five of which were pleas to have lunch with her at one, and the sixth being an _accidental_ butt-dial, or so she claimed. Since she woke me up, I figured I could go meet her and yell at her there.

I grabbed a water bottle, checked on Daisy, who was still sleeping. Yep, she's still my useless big sister. With a laugh at that joking thought, I grabbed my coat and headed out.

Once outside, I released Charizard, who yawned, his mouth releasing small waves of visible heat.

"Just to Viridian." I said, climbing on. Without hesitation, he took off into the sky.

I arrived ten minutes later in front of the stupid little diner we liked to go to. It had good coffee, and decent burgers. Walking in, it didn't take long to find that distinctive white hat.

"Hey." She said as I sat down. "Before you berate me, like always, can I explain why I called so many times?"

I chuckled a bit. "You've got five minutes."

She laughed lightly, her cheeks reddening a little. "It's just…I've been thinking about our relationship…are we really dating?"

I sighed. "It really depends on your definition of 'date'".

She was about to reply, but a blonde waitress interrupted us. Without a second thought, I ordered two coffees, black for me and cream for her. The waitress, although looking slightly off-put, dashed off.

"Thanks. I really need some caffeine." She giggled.

"You did tell me how you like your coffee. Look, about this topic, I've really had fun with you, and I think we've grown closer as friends, but…I don't think there's a spark. Can't we just do this as friends?"

"…don't want to…" I heard her mutter.

"What?"

"N-nothing!" She stammered.

The waitress returned with our coffee, which we drank in absolute silence. Strange, as Blue was a huge morning person, so she would always have the most pep early.

"Do you have anything to say? You're awfully quiet." I asked.

She looked away, a frown on her face. "No, I don't." She downed the rest of her coffee, reached into her purse, pulled out a five, and slammed it on the table, all in one swift motion.

"So If you'll excuse me, _Green,_ I have things to attend to." Blue borderline growled as she stomped out of the restaurant, leaving me alone.

I finished my coffee, paid, and left, part of me hoping to catch up with her. She was just so irritating sometimes. Was it something I said?

XXXXXX

For the rest of the day, I couldn't even bring myself to do anything. I couldn't train, I couldn't work, and I didn't have the guts to ask Red or anyone else for help. For the first time in my life, I just sat and watched the television, doing nothing.

This is so stupid. Why am I paralyzed like this? Is it really about Blue? I mean, she was fun to hang around with, and we've gotten into arguments before, mostly about petty things, though. I've never seen her like this. I swear I saw actual tears coming from her eyes as she left the cafe. Not fake tears for getting her way, _real _tears_._

My hands met my face as my confusion grew. Why do I feel this way? She's just a pesky brat, and the only reason I hung out with her is because…she was always somewhat distant to me. She and Red did a lot together, sometimes with Yellow, too, but she never did much with me. But when Red married Yellow, she kinda came to me. Sure, she hung out with Yellow a lot, and Red by default, but we would always to something date-ish.

I pulled out my pokegear and dialed her number. After several rings, I got her very bubbly voice mail recording, but not the actual Blue.

"Hey Blue, it's, uh…Green. Hey, I want to apologize about earlier, and if you want to talk about it, don't hesitate to drop by. Once again, I'm sorry if I offended you…you just…caught me off guard."

I hung up, almost tasting the awkwardness in the air. It tasted sour, kinda like guilt.

I was interrupted by the doorbell. Blue couldn't have responded that quickly, right?

I walked over and opened the door, and sure enough, there was Blue, twiddling with her skirt hem. "I…got your message. I was in the neighborhood."

I nodded. "S-sure. Come in and sit down."

She stepped in and removed her shoes, revealing her small, cute feet. Interestingly enough, she was quite ticklish there.

She removed her hat, threw it on the ground, and plopped on the couch. I quickly joined her.

"Look, about before…" I began.

"Don't. It's alright, I was just being too sensitive. I understand how you feel, and I think staying friends is best for now." She replied, smiling. There was a frightening amount of pain hidden in that smile, but she was doing well in keeping it hidden.

"Blue…I'm just…" The rest wouldn't come out. For once, I was speechless.

"Green, I want you to know the past few years have been awesome with you, and seeing Red and Yellow's relationship blossom with you was a blessing. It's just…I feel this...emotion, and it will not keep silent much longer."

Part of me didn't want to know what that emotion was. "Are you saying you're…jealous?"

It took a minute, but she nodded solemnly. "Yellow…my special friend, got married before me…how?"

I sighed. "The accident was a catalyst in their relationship. If it wasn't for that, they would've been friends forever. Red's too dense and Yellow's too shy."

She giggled a little. What a relief. "Stupid Red. It's laughable, really."

The joke eased some tension, but the awkwardness could still be cut with a knife. I hated seeing her like this, as it always made me feel like I was involved somehow.

"Blue, I…"

She suddenly rocketed upward and faced me, her eyes shining with fresh tears. "No, Green! I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and watching Red and Yellow live together happily! I want a family too! I love you, Green Oak, damn you…!"

She collapsed back on the couch, sobbing like a child. My heart was breaking, and it wasn't a welcome feeling. As she was crying, I took notice of her luscious auburn hair, her smooth skin, and…her whole physical beauty. I always told myself I'd marry a pretty girl someday, and even though Blue was quite beautiful, the way she ticked…it was irresistible. Even though she was annoying to no end, it's not like she would do bad things. She was…mischievous, and it was, admittedly, a little sexy.

"Blue, I understand how you feel, and I've been fighting my own turmoil here with the same issue. Please don't cry…" I whispered in her ear as I pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Am I…" She hiccuped. "Not good enough?"

That question set off something in me, and I quickly grabbed her shoulders, making her jump a bit. "Blue, I want you to open your ears and listen carefully. Never, ever say you aren't good enough, because you are! Blue…I'm sorry it took a total breakdown for me to realize, but I love you too. I love everything about you, from your feet to your head, and that includes your brain. You're pesky sometimes, but that's not a bad thing. I'm sorry I've been an emotionless dick, and I will treat you better if you'll stay with me."

Her crying ceased to sniffling. "Green…you are far from perfect, but you treat me like a queen, even when I don't deserve it. I know you like to act strong, it's your nature, but you don't have to hide your feelings from me or bury them away. I know I'm emotional, and I will be more patient with you."

Her smile was contagious, to say the least. "Does that mean…?"

Suddenly, she placed her lips on mine. Even though we'd been closer for a while, we had never kissed. It was a light kiss, not a raging tongue fight, but it reflected her inner beauty all the same.

"I would love to stay with you, Green. I…I love you, and I don't know anyone else to be with."

"That makes me happier than you can imagine. I can't think of anyone else either."

She sat back down, placing her head in my lap, with her legs curled up into a fetal position.

"I know where my baby Blue is ticklish…" I cooed as my hand made its way to her unprotected soles.

"No, no, no, please, ahahahahaha!" She began to laugh very loudly as my fingers assaulted her toes, and I quickly found myself laughing, too.

I stopped, out of breath. "I think that'll be an appropriate punishment when you're being pesky."

She huffed in mock anger, crossing her arms. "Greenie's a meanie."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Don't push it."

**Ahh, that was fun. Mangaquest is up next! **


	14. Crystal's Story (Gold-Hearted Jerk)

**Hello again. I just realized I'm doing first person in a third-person story DX. Since these are like one-shots, I really don't care. Review por favor?**

"That's the last time I catch one of those things, damnit!" I yelled as I stormed back into my office, rubbing sand away my face. Stupid little Unovan pokemon, what was it, a scrafty…?

I had to keep rubbing my eyes to keep them open and free from sand to write notes, and they kept tearing up. By the time I was done, and I finished the washing my eyes in the bathroom, it looked like I'd been crying for hours. I cleaned myself up best I could to head back home, but a knock on the door stopped me.

My lab coat billowing slightly, I walked calmly to the door, not really knowing who to expect.

"Hey, SSG, how goes it?" The lively, but annoying, voice of Gold rang, who was holding both hands behind his back.

"I just finished some notes and I'm heading home. What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound as grumpy as possible.

He entered the house suddenly and blocked my escape route. "I was just in the neighborhood, and wondered if the lovely Crystal was doing anything tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes at his obviously fake chivalry. I knew way better. "Nothing that involves you."

He put his hand to his heart in mock offense. "Ouch! That one stung, super serious gal. Maybe _this _will change your mind?" He laughed, revealing what was behind his back.

It was a flower, and as cliche as that sounds, it was a thing of beauty. It was a bright blue…but some specie of flower I didn't know. It had several drooping petals, with a bit of white and yellow around the stamen.

"Gold, I…I'm speechless." For once, I really was.

"My mom has been cultivating these beautiful irises in her garden, and she won't miss one. But seriously, if she does, I'm in deep shit." He chuckled lightly.

I giggled. I actually giggled at something Gold said. What the hell is wrong with me? "This isn't necessary…"

"I know we're different, and I'm pretty light-hearted, unlike you, but humor me and have dinner with me at my house tomorrow? It'll just be the two of us."

My face was heating up, and quickly, too. This is…hard to describe. Everybody thinks I've fallen for this idiot, and clearly they're wrong. What is this feeling, though?

It suddenly hit me. "Wait, did you say we would be _alone?_

His eyes widened when he realized his wording error. "Y-yes…but I only said that because my mom would only bother us, and you k-know how flighty she is sometimes…"

As pretty as the flower was, I shoved it back in his arms. "This was just some stupid excuse to get me alone and have sex with me, huh? Ever since the wedding, you've just wanted more of this!" I moved hands over my body, "scanning" it with my palms.

"No! Sure, that's logical, but you're my friend! I wouldn't even think-"

"That's a lie! You've _definitely _thought of that before! Take your stupid flower, get out, and don't come back!" I cried as I shoved his protesting form out the door, effectively slamming it.

"C'mon, Crys! Let me in, I didn't say it right! I'm sorry!" He replied, banging on the locked door. He finally gave up after a while, stomping his foot on the ground like a frustrated child. "Fine. If you wanna be that way, you can sit alone in the dark, which you'll do for the rest of your life if you keep acting like this!" With that angry retort, he threw the flower on the ground and took off, fuming and grumbling.

I rubbed my temples, leaning against the door. Stupid Gold and his stupid charm, why is he so…_Gold?!_

Ever since the wedding, we've been the butt of so many jokes among the dexholders. _'Gold, you kissed her, you gonna bed her next?' 'Crystal, does he taste like you always dreamed?'. _Crap like that.

All else aside, I was pretty flattered by the flower. It kinda brightened up my day for a second, until Gold had to run his mouth and say that other thing.

Before I knew it, I had opened the door and ran out, hoping to find him. I called his name until my voice was hoarse, but no response.

Disappointed, I walked back to the lab and picked up the flower, which was still in good condition. It had a very faint scent of…carrots? It wasn't a bad smell, just a bit different.

It took about ten minutes, but I locked up, released Xatee, and took off for home, still holding that stupid flower. I stared at it emptily the entire ride home, the thirty minutes passing by like a blur.

I arrived at home and was greeted by my mom, grinning widely in her childish clothes.

"How was your day, honey? I know it's stressful sometimes, but you're making out fine, right?" She asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Normal day." I muttered as I began to make myself a PBJ sandwich. Nothing fancy, but I was starved.

"Crystal, there's something wrong, I can tell." She suddenly said, making me drop my knife.

"It's nothing, I can figure it out myself." I replied, a little bit angry. I was not in the mood to be pushed by this.

"It's the Gold boy, isn't it?" She asked, not missing a beat. I nearly choked on my sandwich.

"Ugh, yes. Stupid moron thinks he so cool, inviting me out so that we'd be alone. Ever since that wedding…ugh." I shuddered, making my way to my room to eat.

"Stop right there. Crystal, you know that was not all his fault, and besides, I think he's a sweet boy." She cooed, giggling.

"Seriously, mom?! I've traveled with him, he's a perverted sleaze! Sure, he's a strong trainer and breeder, he's saved the world a couple times, but that doesn't stop him from being a complete asshole most of the time!" I replied, waving my hands for emphasis.

Mother laughed very quietly, almost to herself, which was creepy. "I don't think assholes ask the girl they like's mother for permission to date her."

My jaw dropped, which was an understatement. "He what?!"

"He came over today, asking me permission to ask you out. He was so nervous, bless him." She sat up and skipped to me, the purple dress modeled after a wobbuffet bouncing obnoxiously. She put her hand on my shoulder, and continued. "He told me he stole a special flower from his mom, and that he wanted to have you for dinner. He also told me a little about himself, and apologized about the wedding. If were fifteen years younger, I'd taken him myself!"

I pushed her off of me. "Ew, TM-freakin'-I, mom! I don't need to hear that! I'm an adult, mom, I can do what I want! Now leave me, I have work to do."

I was about to turn away, but the unthinkable happened. My face exploded in pain as my mom's hand flew across it, making it was the second time I'd been slapped by my mom in my life.

"Crystal, listen to me. I've heard nothing but bad about him from you, and I may not know everything, but give the kid a chance! He was so elated when I told him he could ask you out, and you're just gonna shoot him down!?"

I was holding back tears, even though it wasn't a hard slap. Nothing like when I was a kid. "I journeyed with him, I know his tendencies, he's the one who touched my friend's ass, and he's the one who has a girl on his shoulder all the time!" The tears finally came. "He just wants to use me! Sure, he's done a lot of good, but he's still a pervert, and I want nothing to do with him!"

"Honey…" Mom cooed as she pulled me into her arms. "I acted way out of line, I'm sorry. It's just…I'm afraid that if you don't take this chance, there won't be another chance…"

'_"Fine. If you wanna be that way, you can sit alone in the dark, which you'll do for the rest of your life if you act like this!"'. _I was suddenly reminded of what Gold had said, and the hurt came out, all at once. Maybe, deep down, I do like him. Sure, he's a goofball, but that's almost…appealing. We foil each other, and having him in my life would be, well…kinda fun.

"You are a beautiful girl, and I love nothing more than being your mother, but you need to loosen up! You let logic dictate everything, and I'm afraid that's going to scare boys off, Crys. Besides, you work too much, too." We both laughed a bit there. "Just humor me and have dinner with him. You might actually like it."

Drying my tears, I sat up to see my mom's pleading face. While she acted like a child, she was headstrong, and didn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, I will. Even though he's so far from perfect, he's my friend, and he stands for justice, no matter what." I said, turning away. "I'm going to bed. Thanks, mom…I guess."

"Get some rest and take the day off tomorrow, Crys. You're a good girl, Crystal, and I love you. The only thing I ask…is that you keep an open mind."

I nodded. "I-I will. See you in the morning."

XXXXXX

It was all set up, and to say the least, I was excited. I had a pretty dress picked out, some new makeup, and some new perfume to complete my look.

I'm actually glad mom made me reconsider, as she forced me to call him that night, apologize, and accept his offer. His mood totally turned around, and listening to him be excited was kinda sweet. I think my mom was right, he was different.

I was about to change out of a bathrobe into my dress when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Crys, I just remembered something." Mom said as she stepped in. "Gold wanted you to wear something specific."

I tilted my head in confusion. "R-really? So he could gawk at me?"

Mom sighed. "Damn it, Crys, we already went through this. He asked if you would wear the overalls and red shirt with the hat I gave you a couple years ago. He said he never got to tell you how he felt about it, since you kicked him before he could give an honest opinion and everything."

My face flushed as I remembered the event. "F-fine. I hate that outfit, but…I'll do it for him."

I put away the dress and found the overalls. I always hated these clothes, but mom forced me to wear them. They were just…ugly, and didn't reflect my personality and maturity. I'd take sport shorts and a lab coat any day over this.

I put them on, did my hair, and went downstairs, only to be stopped by my very excited mother.

"Adorable! I won't make you wear the hat, but take it anyway. Have fun, Crystal." She said happily, kissing my cheek as I ran out the door.

"Bye, love you!" I called back as I released Xatee. She pulled me into the sky as we headed for New Bark Town, not knowing what to expect. I prayed to myself that I made the right decision.

We arrived at Gold's house in good time. The wind was beginning to pick up, so I knocked quickly.

The door flew open to reveal Gold, dressed in very nice formal attire. Suit, tie, jacket, the whole nine yards. His amber eyes were gleaming in unison with his straight teeth, and his hair, albeit still messy, was much more tame. He looked…_hot._

"You made it! I'm so glad you reconsidered, Crystal!" He said jubilantly as he escorted me in. The lights were dimmed, and the table was set by candlelight, making it very ambient, and dare I say…romantic?

"Gold, this looks wonderful. You did this all yourself?" I asked, still gaping at the handiwork.

He nodded. "Almost. I used mom's recipes."

He led me to the kitchen, pulled my chair back, and allowed me to sit. Before I knew it, my water glass was brimming, tossed salad, breadsticks, and cheese ravioli filled my plate, and a delicious-looking chocolate cake was pulled out of the oven to cool.

We dug in, and it tasted heavenly. I found it hard to believe Gold had such a magic touch with food.

I swallowed the morsel in my mouth. "Incredible. When did you learn how to cook?"

He shrugged. "Mom's been teaching me her whole life, and I guess her lessons really came to fruition tonight. Have as much as you want, I made extra."

"Thank you." I replied, spearing salad with my fork.

Dinner went by like a blur, and we talked the whole time, sharing stupid stories and quips about our friends. Gold apparently was having a huge success down at the daycare, and was quickly becoming well-known in other regions.

"Wild girl really shoved an olive up her nose? That's rich!" Gold exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, but it was all fun until she made me piss my pants." I replied, annoyed.

His eyes widened as I realized what I had just said. "She made you do that? Jeez, you guys play rough. It's still funny, though, because I can't picture you doing something like that."

"Yeah, I hate them all." I joked. "It was either that or confess something personal."

"That's a lose-lose. What was the thing?" He asked like he would ask about the weather.

"I'm not telling you! I just said it was personal!" I cried, slightly offended.

"Uh, sorry. Forget I said anything, okay?" He apologized, still smiling.

The silence persisted as we ate, and it was definitely awkward. A part of me wanted to tell him they were trying to make me reveal my feelings about him, but I was too adamant that he would misuse that information. He'd laugh at me, I know it.

"You really wanna know?" I asked as I set my fork down on the table angrily.

"Look, Crys, I made a mistake asking, and if you don't want to tell me, it's completely up to you…"

"TheywantedtoknowifIlikedyouornot!" I blurted out, suddenly feeling stupid.

His eyebrow rose curiously, but he kept his gaze on me. "Crys, you don't have to say it. Even if you wanted to there," He laughed lightly. "you were talking WAY too fast. Slow down."

I could feel sweat on my neck and my face heating up. It was like the rainforest in my head. "N-never mind. I'll tell you someday."

We finished the food, had dessert, and he invited me to outside with him. It was a bit chilly, but the sunset was perfectly viewable from Gold's porch.

He went out first, but opened the door for me and allowed me to follow. I sat down in one of the cushy patio chairs, as did he.

"Thanks for coming tonight. I'm really, really glad you reconsidered, because I have something to tell you."

_Oh, crap. "_W-what?"

He sighed. "I invited here so I could talk to you about some things. Just because I act funny around our friends doesn't mean I'm not observant. I've noticed you seem…down, lately."

My immediate response was to laugh, but I couldn't for some reason. "Well, I've been working a lot, but it's nothing, really-"

"Crystal, please! I see you cooped up in that office six days a week, I see the bags under your eyes, I see that impatient glint in your eye when we hang with our friends, I see it all! I'm just worried you're not taking care of yourself, that's all."

I tried really hard to be offended, and even though I managed, it was hard to really feel it genuinely. "Gold, I assure you, I'm fine! Sure, I've been busy, sure, I've been losing sleep, and even though I know my life will amount to nothing, I'm okay with that, so shove off!"

I really had a tendency to blurt things out, didn't I? I gotta hang out with Sapphire much less. Nonetheless, Gold's amber orbs drilled deep into my soul, searching for answers. I always coped well under pressure before, but his powerful gaze rendered me helpless.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? Are you telling yourself lies, Crystal?! Have you been telling yourself you're worthless or something?!" He snarled, his voice raised quickly.

"When mom told me you stopped by, she told me that she was urging me to go because…because boys wouldn't like the fact that I do nothing but work! She told me to take this chance, because there wouldn't be another!" I wailed. I wouldn't submit to crying, but the tears came, nonetheless.

I felt his arms wrap around me in a gentle hug. Any other times, I would've pushed Gold away, as the words 'stupid', 'pervert', and 'idiot' would've come to mind. I instead welcomed it, pushing my head into his front.

"Damnit, Crystal. You're mom is funny and cool, but man is she wrong." He began to laugh, as though he was comforting a child after a nightmare. "There's nothing wrong with having an excellent work ethic, in fact, it's one of the things I love most about you."

I suddenly pulled away, jaw mind-bogglingly slack. "What?! Y-you…love me?!"

He laughed again, the gentle sound mimicking bells in my head. "Sure. You've had me hooked for a while, and I didn't have the guts to tell you. The possible threat of Silver and even Green kept me at bay. Hah, I'm an idiot."

We sat back down as he continued. "You're the complete package. Not only are you beautiful, you've got stuff to back it up. Skills, tenacity, and a loving personality that makes you willing to die for your friends."

I heated up like a crematorium, but still found the strength to respond. "I…I…Gold, even though I've said and done things to you that weren't that nice, and even though you came across as a moron sometimes, you were always…strong. I was so scared when you didn't come back out of that time void. You were our leader, and kept our heads up when the Blaine, Surge, and Misty couldn't fight anymore. You were an inspiration. I guess what I'm trying to say, and as cliche as it sounds, I like you too…"

The silence was deafening as Gold processed what I had just admitted. I had let it out, all the feelings I've been keeping in for the past several years. I can now tell myself I like him without feeling instant doubt, but I didn't expect this development from him.

"Wow. In that case, let me give you a gift." He whispered as he leaned close to me and pressed his lips on mine.

He had skill, I should say first. His hands wrapped around my waist, and my own met the back of his head as we deepened the kiss. My cheeks were on fire and my brain was fried, but it didn't matter. Someone loved me back, that someone being Gold. Everything would come together now, and the feeling that pierced my being couldn't be described anything more than sheer bliss.

He let go, and his face formed a very amiable and loving expression I had never seen before in him. "Another thing, too. Stop complaining about your outfit, damnit, it looks good on you. Just don't wear it the same time Kotone does, it would be really weird." I blushed sharply as he continued. "Besides, if I had a nice ass, I wouldn't be afraid to show it.

I smacked him lightly, but we shared a laugh as we sat down on the grass. Gold moved his hand over to mine, and they became intertwined as we gazed at the stars, enjoying the moment.

**Son of a bitch that was long, and sorry if either of them were OOC or something, blame it on hidden character development. Longer than expected, at least XD. Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Silver's Story I (Defending Her)

Staring into the body of ocean on Johto's route thirty-four, I sighed deeply. I came here to train today, but I just didn't have the drive.

I found a rock as I absentmindedly sifted my hands through the sand, and with a grunt, threw it in the water. The stupid thing sunk, and left a small ripple in the water.

"What am I doing?" I muttered to myself. Weavile happened to be asleep in my lap, and with a shrill yawn, woke up.

"Feel better?" I asked. He nodded as we sat up, stretching. Weavile was the only pokemon on hand right now, since Blue wanted to borrow Kingdra, and Green asked to borrow the rest of my team for a couple gym challengers. I didn't really mind, as Green is a very competent trainer and Blue was Kingdra's original owner. This left me with Weavile, and I wanted to do some special training with him, but I can't bring myself to.

Suddenly, my pokegear began to ring. Weavile was quicker to the draw, pulling it out of my pocket and answering it. He spoke a few quiet grunts and whispers in his language, but I snatched it from him.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hi, Silver~! How are you today?" Came the happy-but-slightly-obnoxious voice of Kotone.

I gulped, feeling my cheeks redden. Damn it, ever since Red and Yellow's wedding, Kotone and I have been hanging out periodically, much to the delight of Blue. Apparently, she's Crystal's cousin of the same age, and it makes sense, since they look similar. Still yet, she was quite pretty, and she was a pretty good trainer-

"Hello, are you there? Silver?" I heard her say again.

"Oh, sorry. I lost myself for a second. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. Is everything all right, Silver, you sound kinda grumpy." She cooed, giggling.

"I'm fine, just a bit bored. There's nothing to do today." I sighed, groaning a little as I laid back down on the ground.

"You're right, Azumarill and I are bored stiff! Hey, you wanna get a bite to eat? Where are you?"

"Route thirty-four…" I said, checking the time on the device. One-thirty. "I haven't had lunch yet, so that sounds good. Where at?"

"We could just grab something at the center. It's not great, but it'll work."

I shrugged. Even though the food pokemon centers provided wasn't first class, it was very cheap. "Sure. I'll head into town right now. Can you be there in fifteen?"

"Yeah. I'm at the national park, so give me a bit. See you soon~!" She said happily, hanging up the phone.

The walk to town was pretty short, as route thirty-four is pretty flat and uneventful, besides the day-care.

In contrast, Goldenrod was a giant city, filled with many people and pokemon. The department store was always busy with people, and the radio tower was a hit with many. Whitney's gym was in the northern part, but the center was quite close. I stepped through the automatic door, and took a seat on one of the couches. I suddenly realized Weavile wasn't next to me, but was repeatedly entering and leaving the building, amused by the automatic doors.

"Stop that, you're going to run into somebody." I growled as I walked up to him. I was about to lead him back, but somebody entered the center and collided with me, and quite hard.

"Gah!" I cried as my back met the floor. I was about to shove myself off when my eyes opened, revealing Kotone, whose cheeks were red and eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry!" she yelped, leaping off of me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I chuckled, feeling much better that Lyra tackled me, not some random person. "Didn't your mother teach you not to run in buildings?"

She pouted, looking away from me. It was actually kinda cute…wait, what?

"Sorry…I was just too excited to see you!" She giggled.

She quickly turned from me to Weavile, her eyes lighting up. "Hi, Weavile! How are you~?"

She pulled him into a big hug and planted a giant kiss on his forehead, causing him to suddenly fall back, limp as a noodle, guffawing.

"Come on, you big ham, stop it." I growled as I returned him.

"Don't be so mean, Silver!" She huffed, and suddenly smiled. "Anyway, what's good on the menu?"

I shrugged. "I don't have a clue. I'll try anything, though."

We headed for the booth, being the first in line since there was nobody else in the building. I had already selected a nice hamburger from the big fluorescent menu, but Kotone was having a hard time choosing.

"Salad or sandwich…I just can't choose." She mumbled to herself, deep in thought. Kotone was pretty carefree, but I always noticed her intense seriousness when she had a tough decision to make. It was…pretty neat to watch, to say the least.

I went ahead and ordered, but Kotone did something unexpected.

"Make that two!" She grinned, holding up two fingers.

I furrowed my brow in confusion at her decision. "Didn't expect that."

She giggled, patting my shoulder. "If you like it, then it's obviously good, right? Whenever I eat with others, I like to try the same thing they get, especially if it's something I've never eaten before. Just something fun I like to do."

"That's pretty cool." I replied, smiling slightly.

We retrieved our food and found a table to sit at, which happened to be near a window. The main street of the city was viewable, as were all the people walking by.

Kotone bit into her hamburger. "Pretty good!"

I stifled a laugh, but failed miserably. "Not only does your mother neglect to teach you not to run in crowded areas, but she forgets to teach you to chew with your mouth full."

"Sorry." She mumbled, giggling. We continued the meal in silence for a while, until she decided to speak up.

"Where's the rest of your party?" She asked.

"All of them except Kingdra are with Green, and she's with Blue." I replied, sipping my soda nonchalantly.

"Kinda neat to only focus on one pokemon. Now you know how I feel." She said almost wistfully, fingering her azumarill's pokeball in her hand.

"Why do you only have one pokemon?" I asked.

"I'm terrible at catching pokemon. Besides, I don't want Azumarill getting jealous of another party member." She replied sadly, putting it's pokeball back on the belt of her pink capris.

"Why haven't you asked Crystal?"

She sighed sadly at the mention of her cousin. "I would, but she's so busy lately. Work, training, Gold…I can't find the time!"

She was right. When Crystal wasn't doing something work related, she would be hanging out with Gold. "I can help, or at least, try."

Her eyes widened. "Thank you, I'm flattered…but is another pokemon really good for me?"

I collected the trash from our meals and put them all on my tray. With a smile, I held out my hand. "It'll be all right. Trust me."

She shook my hand lightly, blushing. I was assured of my thought before, as she really was quite cute when blushing.

We headed out of the restaurant and into the bright sun of the late afternoon. The city was bustling, and people were everywhere.

"Let's start at route 34. It's a pretty serene place." I said, nudging her. Nodding, she followed me down out of the city and onto the outskirts where some grass patches laid undisturbed.

"This is a good start." I said, pulling her into the grass. She kept close to me, and her body heat was making me sweat a bit. Not that I didn't mind…wait, what?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she tapped my shoulder. "What's that?"

I turned in the direction, and sure enough, there was a pokemon that wasn't native to this route. It was humanoid, and had a completely white body, save for its head and feet, which were green. It had large reddish eyes, and two green flat horns on its head.

"Kotone, that's a kirlia! I heard there were mass breakouts of these things and their pre-evolutions here. You wanna catch it?"

She nodded and squealed, so I took that as a yes.

"Weavile, false swipe!" I cried, releasing my partner. He dashed straight towards it, slashing it quickly before returning to my side. It was caught by surprise, and fell to its knees, crying out.

"Try this. Just aim and throw." I instructed, handing her a poke ball.

"Here goes nothing!" She cried, throwing it as hard as she could. Making contact, it sucked it with a red light. The pokeball stopped moving, indicating it was a successful capture.

"Nice shot!" I said excitedly.

"I…did it. I can't believe it, I did it!" She squealed as she picked up the pokeball containing her new friend, and then proceeded to hug me tightly. "Thank you so much Silver, I couldn't have done it without you! I love you!"

All movement suddenly stopped. The pidgeys stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, the waves stopped crashing. The only two things in the world at the moment were me and a very, very visibly distressed Kotone.

"Silver, I-I'm so sorry! I say that to Crystal and mom and dad and my other family all the time, it just slipped out! I'm sorry!"

I shushed her, as she was on the verge of tears. "It's okay, I understand, just don't cry." Truth is, I didn't want to say those words. A part of me wanted to tell her the same thing, lift her over my shoulder, and carry her back to town, where I would take her into an alley and kiss her relentlessly. I can't do that, though…there's someone else who needs me. Big sis needs me, and I've wanted to tell her how I felt for a while, but I can't work up the courage, and Green gets in my way, too.

"Aw, how sweet." Someone cackled evilly. We turned, and sure enough, a man in a leather jacket accompanied by a magneton and a magmar was glaring at us sharply.

"Alright, give me your money and I won't hurt you. Come on, I don't got all day." He growled.

"No way. Weavile, night slash!" I commanded.

Quicker than lightning, weavile gave his two pokemon a hit and run, knocking them down, the magmar taking more damage.

"Good job!" I praised. There was something wrong, though. A large brown mark on his left hand was evident, and Weavile was struggling to stand up.

"Flame body, brat. You touch him, you get burned. Fire blast!" He commanded, the large arc of fire hitting Weavile square in the torso. He flew back ten feet before he groaned, not moving.

"I don't have any money!" I lied, backing away.

The man laughed raucously. "Don't lie, boy, I saw you and your little girlfriend at the center. You can't fool me! Thunderbolt!"

The magneton complied, firing the attack straight at me. I couldn't dodge the attack, and it hit me full-force, the electricity violently raging through my whole body. It met the ground quickly, and before I could react, I blacked out, with Kotone's screams the last thing I heard in my ears.


	16. Silver's Story II (Burn Heal)

Too bright…too bright…

I groaned as my eyes slowly opened, taking in my new surroundings. The tiles on the ceiling seemed to mock me as my brain was still configuring my exact location. My realization: This is a hospital, isn't it? Curses erupted from my mouth as I remembered all that had happened, with helping Kotone catch that kirlia, the man, his magneton, the thunderbolt…real bad day to only have one pokemon, huh?

"Thank Arceus, you're awake!" A feminine voice cried as the owner of it threw itself on top of me. It stung a bit, but I really didn't mind. I was glad Kotone was safe.

"What happened after I was out?" I asked, pain constricting my throat.

She sniffed. "After you took a fall, he went after me. Kirlia and Azumarill managed to hold him off, and the police came to arrest him. Azumarill managed to learn superpower in the successful attempt to save you. She knocked him unconscious with it."

"And you said you weren't much of a trainer…" I laughed, trying to keep the tension down. My laugh was cut short by a sharp pain in my abdomen, and I was forced to lean back.

"Silver, you cracked a rib, be careful! More than that, you're covered in burns, some of them being pretty nasty. Why'd you do it? Why didn't you just give him the money?" She sobbed, taking my hand.

"There was no way I was gonna let a thug take my or your money. That wouldn't went so much better if I had Gyarados with me."

"That's not the point! Silver…this is all my fault. I'm so sorry!" She wailed, her face buried in the blue sheets.

All the physical pain in the world couldn't match the pain in my heart right now. The thing Kotone doesn't know is that right now, I'd got through that as many times as it took not to make her cry. She was cute when blushing, adorable when pouting, but seeing this…it was nothing but heartbreaking.

"Kotone…please stop. It wasn't your fault at all, in fact, you beat him. You should feel proud." I consoled, doing my best to cheer her up.

"Proud?! Have you lost your mind?! Why would I feel proud when my best friend got hurt in my place?! Damn it, use your head…!" She again fell into a fit of sobs.

After she managed to pull herself together, I decided to ask another question. "How long was I out, then?"

She sniffed. "About three hours."

I nodded, and even though it hurt, managed to sit up. "Anybody else been here?"

"I talked to Gold, he and Crystal might come by tonight. Blue is still here, she's just went down in the lobby. I'm going to go get her, actually." With a quick turn on her heel, she left the room.

Great, I'll expect another hug attack from big sis, too. I don't even call her that anymore to her face, I just…call her Blue. Even though we've been as close as siblings our whole lives, I was very attracted to her. Auburn hair, curves, and a wonderful (albeit mischievous) personality. It's just…I don't know how to feel about Kotone now. She's…younger, and her personality is different, though similar in some ways. They're both very close to me…I'm so hopelessly confused, something I cannot easily boast of very often.

A knock on the door interrupted my reverie, and with a creak, a concerned Blue entered.

"Silver…" She whispered, her voice filled with relief as she hugged me lightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I whispered into her ear.

She released me, wiped her eyes, and sat down on the chair near the hospital bed. "Green and I picked a really bad day to borrow your pokemon, eh?" She joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Ugh, how long do I have to stay here, I hate hospitals." I asked, my voice lowering at the mere mention of the word.

"Just until tomorrow. The doc will give you some pain meds and send you home. Your burns and rib should heal in three to four weeks, give or take."

"Great, that's gonna throw off my training." I growled, knowing I'll have nothing to do for a month.

"Don't worry about it. At least Kotone will have more time to spend with you. Arceus knows you two don't get enough time alone." She giggled.

My cheeks flushed, but I didn't care. Even though she didn't know it, that hurt a bit.

"That'll be nice and all, but will you stop by?" I asked, leaning back against the pillow.

"Of course. Green and I will visit you whenever you want."

Cue eyebrow raise. "Green, too?"

She blushed lightly and giggled. "Green cares about you, Silver, even if he doesn't like showing it. At least he better care about his girlfriend's brother."

No way in hell. Did she just say _girlfriend?_ Does that mean…Green and big sis are…?

"So does that mean you and Green are…are dating?" I asked, my voice stammering a bit.

"Yup!" She laughed. "I'm so glad Green and I can see each other in this level. Even though he's pretty cold, he's quite a gentleman. Did I also mention he's sexy?"

"_I'm sexy, too." _I thought sullenly. Just what does she see in him?!

"I'm," I gulped, almost involuntarily. "glad you two are together. You t-two make a…great couple."

"I'm so glad you approve, Silver. Even though your my little brother, I still value your opinion very much." She replied, rubbing my hair affectionately.

I forced a smile on my face. but only for her. "If you're happy, than I am also."

She pursed her lips, pinking in the cheek even more. Then, without warning, she threw herself on me, but not to hard to hurt my burns.

"You're the best little brother that I'm technically not related to that I could ask for, Silver." She picked herself back up, and with a wave, escorted herself out the door.

It's almost funny. Fuck it, it _is_ funny. Funny how they all can come together, and tell each other how much they love one another. Why can't I be included in this experience?!

My head fell into my hand as the trademark lump began to form in my throat. I guess I'm the selfish one, as her happiness has reduced me to nothingness. The burns on my body felt like tickles compared to my seared soul right now. Kotone would laugh at me right now if she saw me. Big, bad, strong Silver, reduced to tears by an epic brother-zone. This would probably make the front headlines of the _Johto Times _if I had submitted it.

"Silver…are you okay?"

Shit, that was Kotone, as timely as ever. How would I explain myself now?

"Silver, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?" She asked with alarm, looking at my whole being that was visible for anything unusual.

"No, I'm fine! Leave me alone!" I just couldn't say it any other way.

"W-what? Silver, if there's something wrong, we can talk. Let me help you…please!"

The tears were coming full force, but my hands were covering them to keep the hidden from her, so that she wouldn't mock me. My trembling was helping my cause either. "Damn it, Kotone, this isn't the time! Just go away! This has nothing to do with you!"

Through my hands, I managed to catch a sneak peak at her face, which was beginning to leak tears. "Fine! Figure it out yourself, you don't need anybody but yourself, anyway!"

She stormed out of the room, leaving me be. I could finally think straight. Stupid girl, what does she know about love? I know I'm not much older, but how many other boys have chased after her?

_Thank you so much, Silver, I couldn't have done it without you! I love you!_

My head flew up at the remembrance of the thing she said to me yesterday. Despite my faults, my cold demeanor, and the fact that I think she's annoying sometimes…she still finds room to love me?

She is all I want right now. I called her name, but she didn't answer. Gingerly, I stepped out of bed and was instantly reminded of my cracked rib, but I didn't care. I ran/hobbled with all I had down the hall.

After a few seconds of running, I managed to catch her retreating form. "Kotone! Kotone, please wait!"

She turned just in time to see me fall, landing on my face. My whole body ached, but not like my heart. "Silver!"

She raced to my side, helping me up. "Kotone…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

She sighed. "It's fine, Silver. C'mon, we can talk about it in the room."

She led me back to the room, her small frame holding me up. Arceus, for someone so small, she was quite strong.

I sat on the bed while she took a seat on the chair. "Kotone…I need to explain. You didn't do anything wrong, it's…it's Blue."

Her head cocked in genuine shock. "What? Why?"

"Because…" Come on brain, say it. "Because…I have feelings for her, okay?! Even though she's older than me, I've always felt the need to return her protection and care for me! I was going to tell her how I felt, and she would be by my side, as my lover, but no, she doesn't love me! And now," The tears began to prick again. "Now I'm so confused because you are here, and I don't know who to love now! Even though we just became friends, I feel some kind of connection with you! You…you…"

I couldn't continue. With a muffled sob, I buried my face in my hands, weeping quietly in front of her.

She didn't say anything until my fit had subsided. "Go ahead and laugh. You have the chance to mock me all you want. Once in a lifetime, so pick your words carefully." I snarled sarcastically.

Instead, her face lit up into the most beautiful smile I ever saw on anyone. "Silver…you really, really thought I would make fun of you? Are you serious?"

"What?" I replied, somehow dumbfounded.

"Silver, stop being such a dumbass. I totally understand how you feel, I went through some boys in my life, and believe me, Blue is a special girl. But you need to understand that she doesn't see you beyond a brother, and that you need to move on. Besides, there's someone out there who loves you back."

I saw the hint in her voice, and decided to give Kotone a heart attack. With a light movement, I pressed my lips lightly against hers, so lightly that I barely felt contact.

"Thank you…I think I'm okay with big sis, now. She's my big sis, and, well…she'll be my big sis forever, and nothing more."

"Silver…" She giggled, latching onto me. "What happened on Route thirty-four, that was a slip of the tongue, but it was still true."

I breathed in her sweet scent as I kissed her neck lightly. "I love you, Kotone. Please don't leave."

"I love you too, and don't worry, I won't." She giggled lightly.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing the stout doctor and a female nurse. We flew apart, our faces like tomato berries.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Silver, but we need to give you your medication. This cream will be for the burns, and the pills for the rib. You just need to sign here, and insurance will take care of everything else."

I signed the paper on the clipboard where indicated, staring at Kotone the whole time. Her face was still flushed, but the smile on her lips was more beautiful than the finest summer sunset.

"Thank you. Just to let you know, the burns on your back are going to be hard to reach, so you'll need someone to rub it on there for you." He said with a grin and a wink. Damned doctor.

Kotone raised her hand, and evil smirk on her face. "I'll do it!"

The doctor and nurse laughed heartily. "Looks like you have a willing volunteer, young man! Just hit the button on the bed if you need anything." The nurse giggled, leaving us. They left me alone…and gave Kotone those instructions. Arceus, have mercy.

"Flip over, Silver, this won't take long." She laughed, her voice dripping with retribution. She squeezed out some cream on her hand and rubbing them together. Maybe this won't be so bad after all…

**Frantic is coming up next. Arguably the hardest ship for me, but I'll do my best :D**

** Please review, it would make my day! If there's any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out, either! I have 4500+ views for this story, and I'm very happy. Thanks everybody!**

**P.S. Sorry if I made any Chosenshippers mad or anything, that's just how I view the ship. "All shippings are possible, but all are not probable."**


	17. Sapphire's Story (Fist of Love)

"All right, and…that's the last one!" Ruby said triumphantly, holding up the frilly dress in his hands.

"Finally! Can we do something?!" I groaned, slumping back farther in the plush couch. Ruby had took his precious little time with this last dress, making the past hour a nightmare!

"Oh, quit complaining, you barbarian." He laughed. "Is there anything specific you wanna do?"

I shrugged, repositioning myself on the couch. "Is there really nothin' to do in this house? Where're your parents at, Ruby?" I asked.

"Mom's doing some shopping," He replied as he stood up, cracked his back, and did the same with his fingers. "and Dad's at the gym."

I sat up, sighing. "I would ask you to battle, but you don't wanna get _dirty, _right, sissy?"

Ruby's eyes glinted a little, but he retained his smile. "Yeah, I just spent a good amount of my day washing them, after all. I got a contest in a few days, and I want them to shine!"

I sat up and headed towards the kitchen, snickering. "Cool story, Ruby. You want a drink?"

"What the, Sapph, what're you doing?" He asked, peering around the kitchen wall, a curious look on his face.

"You got anything to drink here, Ruby? I'm parched!" I laughed. He can be such a dummy sometimes.

"Like I said before, which you probably didn't hear because you weren't listening," He said, grinning a little at his own joke like a total dick. "my mom is at the store, getting groceries. We really don't have much to drink, or eat for that matter."

"Ooh, what's this?"

I reached my hand in and pulled out a bottle of some kind of yellow drink. It had a black label that read "hard lemonade". I unscrewed the top and took a sip, immediately enjoying the flavor.

"Oh, man, you gotta try this stuff, Ruby! It's like lemonade, but stronger! It's fizzy, too!" I said happily, gulping more of the delicious drink down.

"I saw dad drinking this a while ago." Ruby muttered to himself as I handed him a bottle. "Wait, Sapphire, you can't drink this!" He suddenly blurted out, snatching the bottle away from me mid-drink.

"Why the hell not, princess?" I asked, my patience running thin.

He sighed, slapping his hand to his face. "It's an alcoholic beverage, you big stupid. I'm old enough, but you aren't."

I snatched the bottle back, rolling my eyes. "Please, Ruby, don't be such a spoil-sport. My birthday's in a few months, and besides, were not going anywhere. Live a little, will ya?"

He rubbed his chin with his finger, which had the tiniest of stubble on it. "All right, fine. Just one, though."

I grabbed the pack, handed him one, and made my way to the screen door leading to the backyard. "You wanna sit outside, it's hot in here."

"Sure, it is a bit stuffy." He nodded, opening the door for me.

I took a seat on the comfortable lawn chair, taking in the sounds around me. The taillows were chirping, the wind was blowing slightly, and I could hear the door sliding shut alongside Ruby's footsteps.

"Wow, Sapph, you were right, this stuff is good!" Ruby laughed, downing half his drink in one gulp. "I must be thirstier than I thought."

"Yeah, cause sewing is _so _tiring."

"I don't think you give me enough credit, Sapphire. I just make it look easy." Ruby riposted.

Stupid Ruby and stupid vanity. All he cares about is how things look on the outside, and it's really starting to piss me off! He's always saying things like, _'Sapphire, why can't you have more class?', _or, _'Hey, Sapphire, did you wrestle with an ursaring lately, because you look terrible!'. _I don't understand how I fell for such a selfish jerk!

I sighed softly. I guess I was getting a bit ahead of myself. Sure, Ruby's a total asshole sometimes, but he's nice most of the time. I confessed to Ruby several years ago, and he actually returned my feelings, but he shoved me in a helicopter to "protect" me from Team Magma before we could continue talking about it. After all the madness blew over, I tried to ask him again, but he said he couldn't remember anything! I'm very sure he's lying, and maybe, just maybe, I can get it out of him tonight!

I turned to Ruby, who was on his second drink. Yes, Ruby, keep drinking…I'll have you spilling your secrets once I've crushed your ego to pieces…

XXXXXXX

"Y'know, Sapph…the first thing I notice about girls…" Ruby was giggling like a little girl. "Breasts. I think breasts…especially medium-sized, shapely ones, are the best. Like Senior Blue's, but a bit smaller."

It was really hard to resist laughing, but then again, I was a bit tipsy myself. "T-that's interesin', Ruby!"

"I will admit, there's not a cute girl who's a holder! Senior Blue's so nice and motherly, and naughty to boot! Senior Yellow is so sweet…" He took a break in his thought to take another sip. "She's got…got a nice ass, too. Senior Crystal…man, those legs! Gold is one lucky bastard!"

He was naming off all the girls that he knew personally, and didn't even mention me!

"But…but there's one more. It's you, Sapphire. Even though we don't always," Cue a burp from Ruby. "agree, I think you're…very pretty."

I could feel my face flush, even though that was probably just the alcohol talking.

"Hey, I just got a…a great idea!" He laughed, sitting up quickly and setting his bottle on the ground. "Let's wrestle!"

"W-wrestle? Aren't you afraid you're gonna get dirty?" I asked, as I was quite confused by Ruby's new behavior.

"I can just wash 'em in the morning, it's fine! I'm not one to turn down a good fight!"

He suddenly lunged at me, forcing me on the ground. Laughing, I pushed him off me. We stood up, locked hands, and began to push on each other, in an attempt to force the other on the ground.

"Wow, Ruby, you've gotten stronger!" I laughed, resisting his pushing best I could.

"I have been working out a bit, actually!" He hiccuped, smiling like an idiot.

He suddenly had a burst of strength, and managed to overcome me, shoving us both in the grass. We both fought to be on top, but I managed to win in the end.

"Hold on, I gotta…I gotta breathe…" He chuckled, and with a single fluid motion, ripped his hat off of his head, revealing his…scar. The scar he showed to me to prove he was the same boy I played with when I was four, the same scar that was the mark of his love for me.

"Ruby…this is a weird time to ask, but…do you remember Mirage Island, and my confession?"

He stopped panting, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Sapphire, we've gone over this before! I don't remember anything! Even if I did, I would've told you before, now please don't ask anymore!"

I was surprised by his sudden outburst, to say the least. "Can't you at least _try _to remember?"

"No! I've tried countless times, I can't remember!" He cried, pushing me off of him harshly.

"Hey, don't push me!" I growled, pushing him back. He may have been taller than me, but that ain't gonna stop me from opening a can of whoop-ass on him!

"Stop being such a brat, Sapphire!" He snarled, pushing me back hard enough to make me fall.

He looked apologetic for about the first five seconds, that is, until I charged at him, my intent to kill.

I was mainly pushing, but I also managed to get a left hook on him. He wasn't even fazed, and took that opportunity to knee me in the stomach.

"Damn it, Ruby, why are you so stubborn?! I know you're hiding something!"

"No, I'm not, Sapph, just give it up!" He yelled back, giving me another hard shove.

We fought for a while, both of us throwing punches, kicks, and shoving each other, neither of us giving up, that is, until I managed to pin him under me, his hands being held down by mine. I had him now!

"That's it, tell me now! You have been hiding the fact that you remember, and you refuse to tell me for whateva reason! You've been acting weird for the longest time, and even when I brought this up at our date in Lilycove, you _still _denied me! Am I not important enough to know that you like me, Ruby?! Need I remind you that I _do _like you, as much of a big-headed jackass you are sometimes?!"

Ruby was frozen, to say the least, not only in fear, but something else…relief?

"Sapphire…It was wrong of me to keep this from you, but hear me out, please." I relaxed my grip a bit in response. "To tell the absolute truth, there are parts about Mirage Island I really _don't _remember, but the thing I do remember is your confession. I would never forget that."

"If you remembered, then why were you lying to me? That's not nice at all, Ruby." I managed to croak, as my throat tightening was making it hard to speak.

He sighed. "Truth is, Sapphire, I really do like you. More than you'll ever know, but it would have been foolish of me to follow up on my confession."

"Follow up?" I asked, my eyebrow cocking in confusion.

"We were too young to do anything about our little infatuation! We weren't even teens yet, Sapph. I…I didn't want to make a relationship with you, only to have it flop and your heart be broken. I can't stand to see you sad, especially with that memory of the Salamence ingrained in my brain. I feigned amnesia…so I wouldn't hurt you, Sapph."

My brain was taking extra long to process this, so long that I couldn't immediately respond. He…he lied to prevent me from being sad?

"So you're saying," I could feel my throat constricting and eyes watering to the point where my speech came out as a hoarse whisper. "you lied because we were too young?"

He nodded. "Yes, and to make sure you were happy. As ignorant as I am sometimes, your happiness is one of my top priorities, and I'm sorry it took this long to get through to you." He belched softly, breaking his speech. "I love you, Sapphire, and once again, I'm sorry."

The emotions inside could be labeled as a category-five hurricane, for I didn't know whether to be flattered or furious. I'm angry at stupid Ruby for keeping this a secret for a long time…but I'm so touched that the only reason he did was to keep me happy.

"R-ruby…" I began to sob like a child. "Y-you have know i-idea how long I've been w-waiting…"

"Sapphire…please don't cry." He pulled me into a hug, consoling me like a child. It felt so good to be in his arms again, feeling his warmth, his love, and his kindness. Something I had failed to notice before was how much stronger Ruby was than I remembered…his arms were more solid, and his chest was firm, but warm and soft.

"I can't stop! I can't…" I wailed, soaking his shirt in my tears.

He quickly sat up, forcing me up, also. "All right, maybe this will help." That said, he manipulated my chin up, causing me to face him, and without warning, pushed his lips against mine.

His lips were softer than I expected, and warm like the rest of his body. Ruby, despite the way he talks about himself, was quite gentle, and he didn't force himself on top of me. In fact, I would be more inclined to say he let me lead the show.

We separated, as a lack of oxygen is never a good thing. I made eye contact with him, and I saw him smile. But it wasn't just any smile, it was the same cheeky, bold, adventurous smile I remember from when we played together.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ruby, who pulled me into a hug. "Do you just wanna stay like this?"

Ruby's cheeks were still a bit flushed, and he had that distant look in his eye, meaning he was still a bit drunk, but I didn't mind. I snuggled up closer to him, compounding our warmth.

"Hey, Sapph?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm a bit wasted, but I mean this. I love you, and you don't have to wear dresses or put on makeup or anything to impress me. I love you just the way you are, even if you are…barbaric."

I giggled, flushing. "I love you too, Ruby, even if you are a…butt-head, sometimes."

"If two people are in love, the flaws just fade into the background." He laughed. "Take a look at Red and Senior Yellow. She has an embarrassing health problem, but he just ignores it. In fact, he helps her with it, because he finds way too many other good qualities in her."

"Senior Green and Blue are like that, too. She annoys the heck outta him, and he's got the personality of a tree stump, but they make it work!"

He nodded. "Exactly. Just because we're the last ones to confess…doesn't mean we are the least compatible."

"Yeah…being in love is pretty neat, huh?"

**I'd like to personally thank UniqueNeko for being a good friend and giving me some much needed encouragement, and no, she can't prevent me from embarrassing her, because she does review replies, so I'm a bit embarrassed every time she updates (in a good way) ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	18. Yellow's Big Announcement

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sun was just the right temperature, there was a nice breeze outside, and…someone was screaming about murder?

"Somebody help, she's gonna kill me!" A young raven-haired boy named Gold screamed as he ran as fast as he could.

"Gold, if you even think about putting your finger in the potato salad one more time, I'm gonna whomp your ass!" Crystal, a blunette with pigtails, screeched, making chase.

Yellow smiled to herself, laughing quietly to herself. Those two and their constant antics never got old.

"Yellow, I got the cups. Green and Blue are on their way." Yellow was quickly approached by Red, who bore good news.

She nodded. "Sounds good. The biscuits are almost done, and we just need the salad they're bringing."

"All right." Red smiled, pulling Yellow close to him. "After lunch, we'll give them the big news, right? Are you sure we're ready? We only found out three weeks ago."

"I'm sure. Besides…we need to relish the fact that this actually happened, despite the unlikeliness of it." Yellow giggled. "Come on, Red, this is the start of our family, don't you want our friends to know?"

"You're right. How're you feeling, are you still dry?" Red chuckled, moving his hand near the waistband of her dress.

"Hey, quit it!" Yellow laughed playfully, moving his hand away with hers. "Not in front of everybody. Besides, I'm fine, I just changed half-hour ago, no need to worry."

"Sounds good, just let me know otherwise." Red replied happily.

Red was about to turn and walk away, but the front door suddenly slammed open, revealing Green, who was holding onto a very embarrassed-looking Crystal by her collar, and a smirking Blue, who was holding Gold in the same way, his head hung in shame.

"We caught these two fighting; I think time-out would be appropriate." Green said bluntly. He obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"The only thing left is the biscuits, so give them a few minutes to calm down. We can eat in ten minutes or so. Please don't be too mean to them." Yellow giggled, heading back to the kitchen.

"Glad you can make it, guys!" Red said with glee, walking up to his friends. "We felt it would be appropriate to have a gathering of our friends, since we're almost never together under the same roof."

"Thanks for the invite, Red." Blue replied. "Besides, we need something to get Mr. Grumpy here happy again." She cooed, pulling on Green's cheek affectionately.

Without a word, Green removed his girlfriend's hand from his cheek. "I'm not grumpy, I'm just sore. I need to get a better work-out schedule."

"I feel ya, Green. Have a seat, then, and take a load off." Red chuckled.

Green and Blue headed towards the couch, and Red took a second just to enjoy the moment. Gold and Crystal were in the corner of the room, facing away from the activity. Green and Blue found the couch just fine, and were watching the two destructive Johto kids, making sure they wouldn't. Ruby and Sapphire were enjoying the outdoors, Kotone was helping Yellow in the kitchen, and Silver was just standing outside, staring into space.

It was interesting, as Red never expected to be the first of his friends to be married, let alone to Yellow. He always thought Blue would be the first to hit it with Green, but he was proven wrong. Gold and Crystal, who he thought looked pretty good together from the get-go, always fought. He didn't think it would take this long for them to fess up to their feelings..

Ruby and Sapphire's connection was obvious, too. Then again, it was all up to Ruby whether or not a relationship between them would blossom.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by another loud crash. Apparently, Yellow had dropped a pan in the kitchen. Red watched her bend down, pick it up, and place it back on the counter with loving remembrance.

He never expected to be with Yellow, even in his wildest dreams, and when the accident happened, he was so frightened that he would lose her, one of his best friends, and easily the person he had the most in common with. The second time he was as scared as the accident was the Kanto Riders, and how they cornered her like an animal, only for them to be sent off with their tails between their legs by him. He didn't know anything about wether or not she was incontinent or not, and he would've never cared from the start. Through her incontinence, Red was actually surprised that they could bond by doing something as seemingly off-putting as changing her. To Red, Yellow was the sweetest thing on two legs, with her gorgeous blonde hair that flowed like a waterfall, a petite frame that was absolutely huggable, her tendency to pout over the littlest problems, like her inability to open jars, and that he would wake up every morning by her side, occasionally finding her thumb in her mouth. It was too cute for words.

"Oi, Red, we're ready to eat! Are you gonna just stand there and hold us up all night?" Yellow yelled from the kitchen. Apparently, while Red was in think mode, everyone else had gathered around, ready to dig in.

"Oh, sorry! Be right there!" Red replied embarrassingly. Red never really understood why he was sometimes called slow or stupid (with love, of course), but he seemed to have realized that moment.

Red joined the group, and the line for the food began to form. It was a major banquet, with delicious barbecue ribs Red grilled himself, salad from Blue, biscuits fresh-baked from Yellow, a pasta casserole Kotone brought, and fresh fruit and berries from Sapphire and Ruby.

"This is amazing, Yellow! Don't tell me were doing this for fun!" Gold exclaimed, putting food on his plate.

"I just wanted to have some fun with friends today." Yellow replied with a cheerful smile. "Besides, I didn't make all of this."

"You're right, but that doesn't stop it from being good." He replied, his eyes quickly turning to the basket of berries.

Once everybody had their food, all who were present took a seat outside, as the nice weather made it just too good to sit inside. Not a single soul was not satisfied, even Amber, who had proven to Red and Yellow many times that food was one of her favorite things.

"Arceus, I'm stuffed. What about you, Uncle E?" Amber asked Emerald, who she had been calling "Uncle E" since she first saw him. Emerald didn't mind at all, he even encouraged it; the others thought it was adorable.

"I've had enough. Hoenn has some great food, but man, you can't beat Kanto cooking." The short boy replied, wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

"I need to work this off. How about a pokemon battle?" Amber asked excitedly, immediately jumping up.

"Sure! I just have Sceptile with me, though, so it'll be one-on-one."

"All right!" He and Amber walked out to the part of the yard that was more or less a battlefield, as there was no grass, and it was a very big area. Red actually made it himself so that he could have battles at his house without burning something down.

"Charis! It's time to fight!" Amber cried, releasing the pokeball that held her beloved starter she received from Professor Oak, Charizard. Interestingly enough, the charmander she received was oddly colored, resulting in Charis' skin being a dark black instead of its usual orange color. Nonetheless, she was a force to be reckoned with in battle, and her greenish-blue flames were hot enough to melt solid rock.

"Sceptile!" Emerald cried also, releasing his beloved first pokemon. The green gecko-like creature stood much taller than him, and with a roar, smashed its cedar needle tail against the ground with a boom.

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered to watch how this all would end. Yellow moved close to Red, both secretly hoping that their adopted daughter would triumph over Emerald.

"Fire spin!" Amber commanded. Instantly, Charis unleashed a vortex of fire from her mouth, intended to trap Sceptile.

"Leaf storm!" Emerald ordered.

The two forces collided, causing a moderate explosion. Even still, the fire spin blasted through the leaves and smacked Sceptile square in the gut.

"We're not done yet! Dragon pulse!" Emerald cried another attack order.

Sceptile reared his head back, unleashing a mighty bluish beam at Charis. She managed to dodge on her own, but not without getting nicked a bit.

"Can you shake it off, girl?" Amber asked, slightly worried. Charis roared a positive reply back.

"Awesome! Wing attack, no mercy!"

The battle quickly escalated to physical contact, Charis' wing attack being intercepted a leaf blade, courtesy of Emerald.

"You can do it, Charis!" Amber cheered.

"Hang in there, Sceptile!" Emerald encouraged.

The two held their position for a while, until the force between the two attacks caused another explosion, this one a bit bigger. It forced the two combatants away from each other, injuring both.

"Come on, Amber, show us your stuff!" Red cheered.

"Keep your head up, Em!" Ruby and Sapphire cried, cheering just as much.

"Let's finish this! Charis, let's wrap it up with fire blast!"

"I'm done fooling around! Sceptile, frenzy plant!"

Charis' eyes glowed a bit, and with a furious roar, unleashed a large blast of fire shaped like a star. Sceptile, in response, unleashed the mighty green energy beam known as frenzy plant, an attack not known by many trainers and is nearly impossible to learn.

The resulting explosion was massive, even the others had to duck and look away to avoid being blinded by the light and dust. It didn't take too long for the field to become visible again; the dust settling around the two pokemon.

Both were extremely injured, but refused to go down. With dainty steps, they both approached each other, groaning quietly from their wounds. When they were close enough, Charis raised her claw; Sceptile raised his bladed elbow extremity, and before they could clash, they collapsed onto each other, unconscious.

"Charis!"

"Sceptile!"

Amber and Emerald raced to their fallen pokemon, wrapping their arms around them, and with words of encouragement and love, returned them to their pokeballs.

"You did awesome, Amber. You've really improved."

Amber blushed a bit at the comment. "Thanks, Uncle E. I hope we can battle again some time."

Amber ran back to the porch to meet her parents. "Did I do good?!"

Red swept her up into a big hug, giving her a mighty bear hug. "You're amazing! You're definitely my daughter."

Red set Amber back down, just as Yellow was getting everyone's attention. "I think it's an appropriate time to give the big news, everybody."

"Big news?" Blue asked curiously.

Everybody gathered around Yellow and Red, giving them their full attention. "I don't understand what this is all about, Senior." Gold asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I would like everyone to know…I-I'm pregnant!" Yellow said excitedly, her voice trailing off a bit.

Everything and everyone stopped making noise. There was a period of silence that lasted about ten seconds; everyone's eyes widened, but nobody moved or said anything.

Then, it all erupted.

"Arceus, Yellow, you're pregnant?!" The girls all quickly stormed Yellow, surrounding her and squealing like toddlers on Christmas. Yellow pulled all of them into an embrace, and she even shed a few tears of happiness.

"Yeah…w-we prayed, and tried many times…and it finally worked." Yellow said, her voice breaking.

"We're so happy for you." Blue whispered, pulling her into an embrace.

While the girls were gushing over the news, the guys were giving Red their own accolades, albeit no tears.

"That's so exciting, Red! I'm really, really happy for you and Yellow; congratulations, man." Green beamed, something he rarely did, pulling his best friend in for a hug.

"Red, you guys gotta let me make some clothes. I'll do it for free, and it'll be great practice…" Ruby was beginning to trail off, until he was silenced by the almost-father himself.

"Nonsense, Ruby, we'll pay you. Just do a super job, okay?"

Ruby nodded vigorously, his eyes sparkling. "You can leave it to me!"

"If you ever need a babysitter, Red, you can always call me and Crys. SSG and I love babies." Gold snickered, putting his hand on Red's shoulder.

"I don't know, Gold…we'll see." Red laughed nervously.

Among all the squabble, they all failed to notice that Amber was still looking for recognition for her battle. Even Emerald, the one she tied with, was celebrating with Red and Yellow.

_"Why is everyone so concerned about a baby?" _Amber thought to herself. It should've been her time, not the kid-who-didn't-even-exist-yet's.

Seeing that there wasn't anything left for her, Amber went inside, away from all the excitement. _"I understand that they're excited, I just hope they don't forget about me…"_


	19. Red's Caring Hand

**Savour this chapter, I beg of you…it's going downhill from here…but take heart that there is always a glimmer of hope in the bleakest of situations.**

"He kicked again!" Yellow laughed.

It was a momentous time for Red and Yellow, as it had been four and a half months since they found out Yellow was pregnant. Red was beyond excited to be a dad, and he, in preparation for the child, had painted the child's room in a forest theme, which Yellow enjoyed very much.

On the other hand, Yellow's stomach had swelled nicely, giving her a distinguishable, but not large, baby bump. She too had been preparing for her child's arrival in the form of getting feeding supplies, clothes, toys, diapers, and other baby accessories. She also had help in the form of her friends, who threw her an early baby shower just a week ago.

"You mean _she _kicked again!" Red replied with a laugh, feeling his wife's stomach; sure enough, he felt a light push on the skin.

"Amber, you wanna come feel your little sister kick?!" Red called to the other room.

"He means little brother!" Yellow called also, which received her a nice pat on the bottom from Red, who couldn't help but laugh at her desire for the other gender.

"I'm coming!" Amber giggled, running to her parents.

Amber, who was ten years old, was initially a bit jealous of how much attention the unborn child was getting, but she was reaffirmed by her illegitimate parents that she was loved just as much, and that babies need a lot of attention. Without any hesitation, she place her open palm gently against Yellow's enlarged stomach.

"I felt it…" Amber whispered, amazed.

"Yep. The baby's getting bigger." Red said, a big grin on his face.

"How much longer, mommy?"

"About another four months. It takes a long time for a baby to be fully grown." Yellow replied, rubbing her stomach with a loving look in her eyes.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy, daddy?" Amber asked, her eyes round with curiosity.

"It's going to be a boy, honey." Yellow laughed.

"Nuh-uh, it's going to be a girl, I just know it!" Red said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Red, don't make me give you the look. I'll make you agree with me no matter what." Yellow growled playfully, grabbing his arm.

"Okay, okay, okay, fine, it'll be a girl, but we still can't know for sure, though." Red had covered his eyes in mock fright, as Yellow's puppy-dog eyes were something to be feared.

"I don't mind either way, but I can't decide whether or not to leave on my journey before the baby's born." Amber grumbled to herself.

"Amber, we've said this before, whatever decision you make is up to you, and honestly, I'd prefer you went on your journey. Your pokemon journey is something special, and I don't want you to miss it. Besides, the baby will still be here when you come back in five or six months, give or take." Red said, his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll go. When I come back, though, I'm gonna have a full team of pokemon, eight badges, and I will help take care of my little brother or sister!"

"Sounds good." Red smiled. He quickly turned to Yellow and pulled the waistband of her pants back. "I think I need to change you; I haven't all morning."

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right…" Yellow stammered, flushing red. Red always knew how to embarrass her, even if he was being nice.

"I need to take care of mommy, Amber, so can you do me a favor and go get the powder from the bathroom?"

"Yep!" Amber chirped, running off to do the task asked of her.

Red and Yellow meandered towards their room, and halfway, Amber gave Red the desired item. "Can you go play, we'll be out in a minute."

"I'll just go on the porch." Amber replied. "Promise me you'll let me do it sometime, daddy."

"Only if mommy says so, but I have no problem with you helping that sometime." Red shrugged. Yellow was indifferent, but thought it would be appropriate for when she was a bit older.

Amber scampered away, leaving the two alone. They entered the room, and Red began the mundane, but rewarding chore of taking care of Yellow's special needs. This time was different, however.

"Oh, Yellow, I think you've got the beginning of a rash here."

"I do?" Yellow tried to sit up, but failed to see because of her elongated stomach. "I'm sorry, Red, I just don't realize these things sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, Yellow. I'll just check you more often, and I should put some cream on this. The last thing I want is you getting a rash from sitting in your own mess for too long."

"Thanks, Red…" She replied with a smile, blushing a little.

Red applied a little ointment to her sensitive areas, which Yellow didn't realize were sore until the icy substance touched her bare skin. After that, Red applied less powder than normal, taped her up, and pulled her back off the ground carefully.

"Ooh, that feels so much better, Red." Yellow giggled as she pulled her sweatpants back on. Who said maternity clothes needed to be fancy, anyway?

"Glad to hear it," Red whispered back as he pulled her close to him in a hug, her back to his front. "I enjoy doing it very much."

"I'm so glad. You know, I would do the same for you, too, even though it would be weirder." Yellow said, fighting back giggles.

They suddenly met each other's eyes, and when the thing Yellow just said processed in Red's mind, they both burst out laughing.

"Y-you're right, that would be weird." Red chuckled. "But believe me, when the accident happened, I was so scared. Scared of losing you, Yellow."

"I was scared too, Red, and when I found out I was incontinent as a result, I basically gave up on the thought of a relationship between us…but look at us now. Seven years married, and still going strong, very strong."

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me, even more than my pokemon, and now, we're going to have a child together." He began to brush Yellow's long, blonde hair lightly. "Not to mention Amber, also. She's as willful as a tauros, and headstrong, too."

"She reminds me of you when you were her age. Such a cutie." Yellow laughed softly.

"Yeah..." Red murmured in her ear. He quickly moved to her neck, where he gave it the lightest of licks.

"Ooh, Red...don't tease me." Yellow shivered.

"You're beautiful, today..." Red whispered, moving his hand through her long hair. Despite the fact they were both getting older, Red and Yellow both managed to keep their youthful appearances. Red had gotten even taller, and his muscles had rounded out, widening his body. He even allowed a little bit of stubble to grow, which was the same color as his hair.

Yellow, on the other hand, hadn't grown much taller, but her body had become more shapely, and womanly. Her hips curved out somewhat, and her bust size had increased a bit, also. She looked very much the same as she did when they were married.

Red released her, and turned toward the door. "Do you need anything else? If not, I'm going to go check on Amber, and we'll eat soon."

"Good, I'm getting hungry. Would it be weird to say I'm in the mood for pickles and whipped cream?"

With a drop of his jaw, It took the quite flabbergasted Red about five seconds to realize pregnant women have weird cravings sometimes. "I'll see what I can do."

The day went on quickly, and sure enough, Yellow got what she wished for: A jar of pickles as a side to the burgers and fries for dinner, and a little whipped topping on her ice cream for dessert. It was about ten-thirty when Yellow was really becoming sleepy, so she decided to head for bed.

"Are you going to bed?" Red asked. He was coming down the hallway in the other direction, with only boxers as his clothing.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Carrying around a baby is hard work."

"Sounds good, I was getting there myself. Amber's fast asleep, I just checked. Are you still clean?"

Yellow checked herself, and sure enough, she was completely dry and mess-free. "I'm fine, but I think that mean's something is going to come in the night."

Red shrugged. "I would sit on the toilet, just to see if you can get anything out."

Yellow nodded, yawning widely. "I'll do that."

Fortunately for Yellow, she managed to produce a small bowel movement in the toilet. She couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself, kind of like a toddler learning to use the toilet.

_"I wonder if it's possible to re-train myself?" _Yellow thought. She had considered this topic before, but it was most likely impossible due to the fact that the damage done to her body was related to her nerves. It would take a long, long time to re-train, and even if she managed, she'd still be having accidents frequently and be forced to wear at night.

After cleaning herself, she changed into a night-shirt re-entered her room; Red was already in bed, covered up and everything.

"Wait, Yellow," Red began sleepily. "What are those on your stomach?"

"They're stretch marks." Yellow replied as she crawled into bed with him. "I have them because my skin is being stretched from the baby. I need to get some shea butter."

"M'kay. I'd be happy to help you apply it."

"Thanks, hun. I'd like that." Yellow giggled sleepily as she pulled the covers close to her.

"You know," Red whispered. "even though Amber was kinda our baby, and there's another on the way, you'll always be my baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Red. Being your baby is really fun, and I enjoy it. I trust…you…"

Yellow didn't get to finish, as exhaustion quickly overcame her, lulling her to a dreamless and blissful rest; Red didn't respond, either, as he took had fallen asleep.

**Yeah, just a filler. Hopefully, I provided a little better aesthetic information on the two. Just...just don't hate me for what I'm about to do, it will all make sense soon...;-;**


	20. A Mother's Worst Nightmare

**End my suffering...I'm so sorry...**

It was a beautiful summer morning, and a certain dexholder, who was eight and a half months pregnant, was busy vomiting in the toilet.

"Bleah..." Yellow groaned. Sure, she was beyond excited for her child, but the morning sickness...yeah, not so exciting.

"You okay, Yellow?" Red called from the bedroom.

"Never better..." Yellow said sarcastically, exiting the bathroom. "I think I got it all out."

"Good." Red smiled. "Are you sure you want to go out today? W-what if...the baby comes?"

"It'll be just fine, Red." Yellow said dismissively. "I'm just going to that flower stand down at the plaza, I'll barely be gone an hour."

"Okay...I need to do some chores, anyway. After you're done, you can come home and relax to a nice clean house."

"Thank you; you have no idea how much that means to me." Yellow said a bit tearily.

"It's alright, go have some fun. Be sure to rest if you get tired, call me if you have any problems, and if the baby's coming, call for help." Red warned.

"I know, I'll do just that. I my pokegear right here." Yellow held up the blue electronic device.

Yellow exited the house via the front door, and began the short walk to the city. She and Red didn't live too far from Viridian's main square, in fact, it was only a five minute walk. Yellow had planned this for a while, since she wanted some time to herself, despite the fact that being alone when very pregnant was not a smart move.

_"It won't even be that long, and besides, Chuchu is with me." _Yellow encouraged herself. Sure enough, the little pikachu was plodding right beside her cheerily.

Yellow found the shop in less than a few minutes, and began to browse the wonderful selection of flowers. Flowers from Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even Kalos were on display, filling the air around the shop with a wonderful scent.

"Thank you, dear..." The old woman running the cash register cackled, giving Yellow her change back. "If it's any of my business, when are you due?"

Yellow giggled madly. "In just a couple weeks."

"That's wonderful, dearie. I hope the best for your family."

"Thank you..." Yellow couldn't stop herself from blushing madly; it was quite fun getting attention from strangers. With a quick goodbye, she left the shop, the small bell on the door frame signaling her departure.

Yellow continued back from where she came, humming a little tune to herself. The sun was shining beautifully, the flowers in her hand smelled amazing, and when she would get home, Red would be there, ready to do whatever she asked. She never took his helpfulness for granted, but man, the boy gave awesome foot rubs. After a few minutes of walking, Yellow was beginning to feel a bit winded. Luckily for her, there was a bench nearby, which Yellow carefully sat on to catch her breath.

"Hey, Yellow. Long time no see?"

Yellow turned, and behind her was a person she had not seen in a long, long time. Lean, well built, a cute face, somewhat tall (at least taller than her), and familiar, carrot-colored hair. It was Misty, leader of the Cerulean City Gym.

"Misty!" Yellow sat up and awkwardly walked up to the girl, taking her hand. "It's been so long, how are you?"

"I've been good, Yellow, thank you for asking!" Misty replied cheerfully. "I've been running the gym, taking down trainers, nothing interesting. How long has it been? Seven or so years since we've seen each other?"

"I think so. Tell me, how are you and Brock doing?"

Misty sighed. "We broke up a couple years ago. His personality is like the pokemon he trains; very rocky. He won't open up, and he's just too blunt."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Yellow gasped slightly.

"Yeah, it's alright. I've gotten over him." Her eyes quickly averted to Yellow's stomach. "I can see you have a child on the way. Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much! Red and I are so excited for our little baby..." Yellow cooed, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm so glad for you. How is Red doing?"

"Red's doing just fine, and he's just as excited as I am. He's so nice to me and does everything to make sure I'm comfortable while pregnant." Yellow interrupted herself with a sigh. "I'm so happy I can spend my life with him."

"He would've been mine, if you hadn't meddled..." Misty muttered quietly, an angry expression on her face.

Yellow cocked her head. "Did you say something?"

"You know what, yes, I did say something. You stole him away from me!" Misty suddenly cried, pointing her finger at Yellow. "Red and I were going to get married and have children, but no, you just had to get in the way!"

"M-misty, I...I had no idea..." Yellow put her hands up defensively and backed away from the angry young woman.

"Don't lie! You knew perfectly well how strong my feelings were, and you just stole him right from under my nose! I meet him first, it's not fair!"

Now that made Yellow angry. "Now hold on, don't go blaming me. I'm not the problem here, and neither of us can tell Red who he's supposed to love. I-I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two, but that's no reason to take it out on me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and rest. I am due soon, and I get tired quite quickly." With that strong statement and a huff, Yellow continued in the direction back home, away from Misty.

Before Yellow could get very far, she was stopped by two burly bikers. Her face contorted in horror as she turned back to Misty, who was wearing a twisted, fiendish smile on her face.

"Don't think for one second you can walk away from me, bitch." Misty growled. "I never said you could leave."

"Misty, I-I'm warning you..." Yellow stammered nervously. Chuchu had assumed a defensive position, the hair on her back bristled.

"You're warning _me?_" Misty chuckled as a couple more goons came up behind her. "You are in no position to do that."

"W-what do you want?" Yellow asked, her voice breaking and tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I want you dead. I want you gone and out of the way between me and Red..." Misty snarled. "To tell you the truth, I didn't actually know about you two until a challenger named Ross came to my gym."

"R-ross?!" Yellow cried.

"Yeah. He vented to me during our battle about him and his gang getting their butts kicked by Red, and about how he was defending some little blonde whore." Misty shook her head. "It's a shame, really. He went to jail, and I gained control of his few remaining grunts through money."

So that's how it worked. "Please..."

Without warning, Misty went up to Yellow and punched her, and quite hard. Yellow collapsed to the ground, tears falling down her face.

"Chuchu, do something!" Yellow cried, but apparently, she had been made short work of by a goon's pinsir and gabite.

"I also heard you had an accident a while ago, and you're now...oh, what's the word, incontinent!? What a joke!" Misty laughed as she kicked Yellow in the side repeatedly.

"Misty, stop! P-please, you'll hurt my baby!"

"Shut up! You don't deserve to have that baby! You don't deserve to be married to him! The only thing you deserve is be chained up in that forest like the freak you are!"

Misty stopped kicking her, and reached down to pick her up by the front of her dress. Yellow's bloodied, bruised face flinched at Misty's evil glare. "Besides, I don't even know what Red sees in you. You're short, a terrible trainer, ugly, and needy! Who would want to clean up after you like some kind of animal?! Not any man I know!" Misty finished that sentence with another punch to the face.

Misty dropped her. "I'm done with you. She's all yours, guys." Misty laughed. The men looked at each other, toward Yellow, and then smiled evilly. One pulled out a knife, and the others just laid attack after attack on poor Yellow. Yellow used her hands and curled her legs up to protect her unborn child, but that didn't completely stop them from landing strong kicks, and it prevented her from fighting back.

The men finally stopped, and allowed Yellow to breathe. "M-misty...I'm sorry if I took Red f-from you...but b-believe me when I say that this is no way to win him over..."

"No, I don't want to hear it! What are you standing around for, you idiots, shut her up!" Misty ordered the men.

The men resumed their onslaught, and Yellow fought best she could. To prevent her from being heard, the men dragged her into a nearby alley.

Misty stopped them, and decided to inspect their handiwork. Yellow's face, arms, legs, and chest were covered in injuries. She had cuts on her face, a black eye, and hand-shaped bruises on her neck where the one of the men had choked her. Her dress was torn, and you could see a bit of her underclothes. There was even a small pool of blood from a gash on her arm on the ground.

"N-no! No, not h-here!" Yellow suddenly cried, clutching her stomach. Yellow tried to sit up, but the pain in her lower body crippled her, forcing her to spit up blood.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Misty groaned. Yellow's water had apparently broken, and the baby was coming fast. "You stupid brat, why'd you have to go and get pregnant?! Shameless, disgusting whore!"

Yellow inhaled a massive amount of air. _**"HELP ME!" **_She shrieked.

Yellow had spent the rest of her energy in one last cry for help, and too tired to stay anything else, she slumped back down, writhing and crying in pain.

"P-please...my baby..." Yellow whimpered, her voice muffled by the injuries on her face.

"You and your baby can go to hell for all I care...I have what I want." She turned to the men. "Let's go, she'll just die alone, so don't worry about it."

The men agreed, and began to follow Misty out of the alley. Suddenly, one of the men slumped over, knocked out cold.

"If you think you can hurt my senior and get away with it, you're sorely mistaken, you fucker!"

Misty's eyes grew in horror as all of her cronies fell unconscious before the figures of Gold and Crystal, whose ambipom and xatu were poised for action.

"Xatee, psychic!"

"Aibo, thunderpunch!"

Misty was literally thrown into the air, spinning violently; just before she was about to land, a large electrified fist slammed into her stomach, sending her into a nearby dumpster.

"Senior! Senior, please stay with me!" Crystal bawled frantically.

"Crys...thank you..." Yellow murmured, her eyes closing.

"The ambulance is coming, SSG! I'll direct them, stay with her!" Gold ordered, taking off in the opposite direction.

For Yellow, all she heard after Crystal's plea was static, some bits and pieces of people talking, and her own body being lifted off the ground. Eventually, the static faded, and her vision whited over, but one thing echoed in her mind: The frantic, pained screams of a newborn baby, which for some reason, severely frightened her.

**I am very sure my psyche is critically damaged. I'm sorry if this was appalling, and if it helps you, flame me. Just know that I wouldn't leave them like this, they mean too much to me. There will be a happy ending, even if it kills me...T-T**


	21. Yellow's Brokenness Returns

**A bit of a trigger warning, maybe? I need mental help...**

Misery, anger, grief, unfathomable sadness, regret, guilt...these were the just a few of the emotions spinning in Red's mind. His beautiful, wonderful love, Yellow, had been senselessly attacked, and for no good reason. What was worse was that she was pregnant..._was._

_ "Why?! What did I do wrong, Arceus?! Why did I let her go out on her own? This is all my fault...I am to blame..." _Red thought to himself as he sat on the chair outside where his beloved was.

"Red, is it?" A voice shocked him out of his trance. It was the doctor, an older gentleman. He looked quite professional, but his face showed empathy and sadness for him.

"Please...tell me she will be alright." Red pleaded, his eyes already clouding.

"Red, I assure you, your wife will be just fine. One of her ribs was broken and her jaw had a very small fracture; other than those, she just has some minor cuts and bruises that will heal in a few days."

"Thank you..." Red finally gave in, and began to weep bitterly. He had been sitting here in the hospital for eight hours, ever since Gold called him with the terrible news.

"There is some bad news, though." The doctor continued; Red looked back up at him. "The child...your child, did not make it. It was a boy, Red."

"M-my son...didn't make it...?"

"Red!" Another familiar voice called. It was Blue, who ran towards him with incredible speed along with Green, instantly latching onto him. "What's going on, please tell me Yellow is okay!"

"Yellow will be fine...but our child..." Red looked down, and refused to make eye contact with his friend.

"No...No!" Blue buried her head into Red's should and began to sob. Red, who was usually good at keeping it together, began to sob with her. Green, the odd one out, pulled them both into a group hug in a desperate effort to calm them down.

"Why...why do these things happen?! Why can't we just live in peace...?" Blue whimpered.

"It's just the world we live in, Blue...we can't avoid tragedy forever." Green mumbled.

"Why didn't I go with her?! What's wrong with me, how did I let her convince me to allow her to go by herself?!" Red cried angrily.

After a good few minutes of venting, the three separated and sat down in the chairs near the door to Yellow's room. Green put his hands to his face, wondering who on earth would do such a thing to Yellow, especially since she was pregnant!

He was about to speak up when the doctor walked to them. "She just woke up. She's not exactly pretty, but she'll respond. You can see her if you want."

"What a relief, thank you!" Blue said, hiccuping slightly. The three walked slowly into the room, and sure enough, there was Yellow. She was bruised, cut, covered in bandages, and hooked up to about ten different machines, but she was alive, and that was all that counted.

"Y-yellow..." Blue was threatening to cry again, but quickly went to Yellow, taking her hand.

"Please...don't cry, Blue..." Yellow murmured, brushing her hair lightly. She turned to Red. "Please, Red, I don't want to see your tears, either."

"I'm sorry, Yellow, this was all my fault. I should've...I should've went with you."

"No, Red. This was my fault, as it wasn't a good idea to strain myself." Yellow smiled, filling Red with a little bit of relief. "Now, how's our baby doing?"

Blue instantly covered her mouth with her hands, Red's eyes widened, and Green turned away from her. "Well, where's our baby? I remember giving birth to it. Is it a girl or a boy, I'm so excited!"

"Yellow..." Red began. "There is no baby..."

Yellow looked quite confused. "What? Of course there is! I spent nine months carrying it, there should be a baby!"

"Yellow, are you telling me you..." Blue whimpered, her eyes growing moist once again.

"Yeah, I know I ran into a ton of thugs...but I don't know why that would make me not pregnant all of a sudden." Yellow thought out loud. "Red, if this is some kind of joke, please stop, it isn't funny. Where is my baby?!"

"Yellow...the baby died. The trauma of a premature birth and the physical beating...was too much. It died before you gave birth to it." Red managed to say. He almost couldn't say out loud that his child was dead.

"My baby...is dead?" Yellow whispered. Almost like at the push of the button, the past several hours came back to her. Misty, the men, her desperate attempts to cover her stomach while the men mercilessly beat her, Misty's nasty remarks and insults, and the baby's shriek she heard before blacking out. Oh, that shriek and how it scared her so.

"No...No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Yellow began to panic. She clutched her head with her hands, hyperventilating.

"Yellow, calm down!" Blue grabbed and held her, which reduced her fit to sobbing.

She suddenly stopped sobbing, and her pupils dilated strangley. "I...am a good-for-nothing whore, and I deserved to be chained up in the forest where no one would have to look at my ugliness..." Yellow giggled to herself.

"Yellow, what are you saying?! Don't talk like that!" Blue cried, grabbing the smaller girl's shoulders.

"I am a child of the Devil, and I cannot be trusted with a baby, especially the child of someone as great as Red." She turned and gazed at said man. "There is nothing left for me here."

Without warning, Yellow pushed herself from Blue's grasp and fell back, slamming her head on the wall behind the bed. Her eyes glazed over, and her heartbeat monitor began to beep rapidly.

"What the hell?! Yellow!" Red cried, grabbing her hand, which had become somewhat cold. The door to the room suddenly burst open, and a doctor and several nurses came in.

"Give us some space! It probably was just a panic attack!" The doctor yelled as the nurses pushed Red and company out the door rather brusquely.

"Arceus dammit, Yellow!" Blue cried in anguish. "What on earth was that?!"

"I have no idea, I've never seen her act like that before." Red shrugged, visibly frustrated. "I gotta go get Amber. She's staying with Gold and Crystal right now at my house, and I'd love it if you'd come with. They were the ones who saw what happened, and they haven't told me. You guys deserve to know, too."

Green and Blue nodded. Together, they left the hospital, released their respective flying pokemon, and flew in the direction of Red's house.

XXXXXXX

"Your move, Hentai-man."

Gold scowled over the chess game he and Amber were playing. His king was in check, and his pieces were outnumbered four to one, but he still had his brave face on. "Try this," Gold cackled as he took one of Amber's pawns with his queen. "and stop calling me hentai-man!"

Amber giggled, and with a smooth, fluid motion, took his queen with her bishop, trapping his king. "Checkmate. I win, hentai-man."

"But, but, but..." Gold quickly scanned the board, looking for a way to get out of checkmate, but alas, she had bested him. With a grumble, he reached into his pocket and pulled out one-thousand pokedollars, which could last a ten year old like her a good while.

"You did pretty good, actually. Thanks for playing." Amber smiled. Gold sat up, ruffled her hair, and took his seat back next to Crystal on the couch, who was trying her best not to laugh at Gold's humorous frustration.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Red, Blue, and Green. Gold and Crys bolted upright, running to their seniors.

"How is she?" Crystal asked.

"Her body is fine, but..." Red inhaled sharply and exhaled. "she is quite sick in the head."

Gold looked to Crys, a rare frown on his face. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you in a second." Red turned to Amber. "Amber, the adults need to talk, so go to your room. I will come and talk to you soon."

"B-but daddy, I want to know how mommy is..." Amber whined in protest.

"Amber...I beg of you, please go to your room." Red almost growled, his voice breaking. Amber's eyes widened when a lone tear escaped down her father's face. Understanding the severity of the situation, she quickly dashed down the hall and into her room, closing the door behind her.

The five sat down, and Red spilled everything about what happened during their visit with Yellow, from the amnesia regarding the baby to the self-degrading all the way to the self-infliction. By the end, Gold's fist was clenched so tight his fingernails began to draw blood from his palms, and Crys was trying her best to not start bawling.

"I'll never forgive her for doing this..." Gold snarled.

"What would possess her to attack an innocent!?" Crystal said, her voice a whisper.

"Please tell us who did this!" Blue cried loudly, slamming her hands on the coffee table.

"It...it was Misty..." Crystal muttered. "She had hired some men to help her, too..."

Blue's jaw dropped and Green's eyes widened. "Misty...? Why would she do this...?" Red asked, his voice void of all emotion.

"We didn't hear much...but from what we understood, she was jealous of Yellow." Crystal said. "She really liked you, Red."

"She was arrested quickly after Yellow was taken by ambulance, and so were her men. I think those things Yellow said to you guys were things Misty told her." Gold added.

Red absolutely could not believe his ears. Misty had been a standing friend of his for a long, long time, and he always remembered her being very nice and caring, not a jealous murderer.

"She will get her punishment for what she did to Yellow, and my child..." Red turned back to his friends. "I appreciate your company and help, but I really need to be alone right now."

"Wait, Red, please let us keep you company." Blue protested, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Red suddenly flung her hand off his shoulder with his own. "No! I don't need your sympathy right now, I just...I just need to think and be alone! Please, just...just go."

Blue was hurt, to say the least, but understood nonetheless. Without as so much as a goodbye, Green, Blue, Gold, and Crystal all left the house, leaving Red to his grief.

Red literally fell on the couch, his hands in his face. _"Why is this happening? What did she and I do to deserve this punishment...?"_

Little did Red know, but Amber was sitting on the floor, her back to the door, and weeping into her lap.

"Mommy...what happened, mommy...?" She sobbed quietly.

**I have almost seven thousand views for this story! Thanks everybody! Please don't hesitate to leave a review, it would make me very happy :D**


	22. True Enlightenment

**Another trigger warning, but not as bad as the one last chapter. I just ask that you guys keep an open mind.**

Four weeks had passed since the accident, three since Yellow was admitted home. The doctors were baffled about how little time it took for her to heal, but apparently, her powers may have been the culprit, or so Red thought.

The funeral for the child was short, to say the least. Everyone shed a tear, even Silver, all except for Yellow. She just stood there, her eyes almost stupefied with stoicism. She didn't say anything, cry, and barely moved. Red was bit alarmed, but he knew that trying to get her to grieve would be wrong, and that she's dealing with it in her own way, or so he assumed.

Even though Red was relieved to have her home and safe, she was nowhere near her normal self. Not only had she lost the baby weight, i.e twenty-five or so pounds, but she had shrank even more, to where her clothes barely fit. Her eyes were baggy from lack of sleep, and she was still throwing up constantly. She wasn't responding to touch, and would flinch whenever Red tried to hug her or touch her, other than kissing. What was the worst part? She had not said a single word in the three weeks she had been home, and when Red would try to get her to say something or respond to a question, she would either ignore him, sigh, or burst into tears. The former was the most common. So, in a nutshell, Yellow basically just slept constantly. Red and her pokemon were worried sick.

Red knocked on the bedroom door carefully. "Yellow, I've got your soup ready."

He opened the door just a bit, and to his horror, there was Yellow holding a razor blade in her hand, staring at her wrist with almost child-like curiosity, as if to say, 'I wonder what'll happen?'.

"Oh hell, no, give me that!" Red cried as he bolted in and took the object from her, glaring. "What were you thinking?! Cutting is not the answer!"

Yellow didn't respond; she only looked down.

"Now then, open up." Red cooed, spooning some of the hot soup.

Yellow, much to Red's surprise, ate about half the bowl. He was very proud of her, and even let her have a little bit of candy for dessert.

"Now, I'm going to go out for a bit; I want you to be good for Blue, okay?" Red asked her. She just gazed at him, her eyes completely void of all emotion. Red kissed her forehead gently, heading for the door. "Goodbye, I love you."

Yellow swallowed her candy and laid back down, sniffling. Red made sure to get out of there as quickly as possible, because her crying broke his heart even more every time he heard it.

Red exited the house, and sure enough, Blue was just returning her wigglytuff in the driveway, her long brown dress flowing in the gentle breeze. "Thank you so much, Blue."

"It's not a problem at all." Blue smiled. "I'm just as concerned for her as you."

"It'll just be for a while, don't worry." Red released Aero, who gave a melancholy caw. "Do you really think the professor will be able to help me?"

Blue shrugged. "He's a retired trainer, a professor, and he's lived more than twice our lifetimes, so I think he can."

"You're right. Thanks again." With that parting remark, Aero took off towards Pallet Town, where two people would agree to meet him. The world-famous Professor Oak and his own mother.

XXXXX

After about fifteen minutes, Red landed in front of the Oak residence, which was also the Oak laboratory. He returned Aero, and with a twist of the doorknob, went inside.

"Hello?" He called. The lab hadn't changed a bit, with all the desks and papers, and even the machine where he released all those pokemon so many years ago. This was the very place he received his second pokemon, Saur.

"We're in the back, honey!" Red heard his mother call from behind a door. Red opened said door, which led to a nice, spacious living area, complete with a recliner chair, fireplace, television, and a small chandelier for lighting.

"Hello, dear, take a seat." Red's mother said with a smile. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I'm so glad to see you...and I'm worried sick about Yellow, honey..." Delia said softly, pulling Red into a hug.

"Thanks, mom." Red returned the hug gratefully. "I just...I'm just at a loss right now. I'm so used to knowing what to do, but...but I'm powerless."

"I'm so sorry, honey. That's how I felt when your dad died, baby." She brushed a stray strand of hair off his face. "Your friends, Samuel, and I will all help you through this, I promise."

"Thanks, mom. Anyway, is the professor here?" Red asked, looking around.

"He went to get some drinks, he'll be back in a moment."

Just as the words left her mouth, a door towards the opposite wall opened, which Red deduced led to the kitchen. A short, stout, grey-haired man exited, carrying a two cups in one hand and one in the other.

"Oh, Red, it's good to see you. I hadn't noticed you came." Samuel Oak chuckled as he hobbled the drinks over and sat them on the glass coffee table.

"It's good to see you again, Prof. You look well." Red chuckled a bit, trying to ease the tension in his soul.

"I wish I could say that for myself." Oak laughed. "My back and wrists are killing me! Old age is finally getting to me..."

Red smiled at Oak's slightly eccentric behavior. "Well, eighty-four and still kicking, right?"

"I guess you're right. I could be six feet under right now." Oak replied, sipping his drink. "All right, I know you came here for help with Yellow, right?"

"Yeah..." Red answered glumly, swishing his very fragrant drink around in the mug. "This is just...so terrible. It's like a nightmare I wanna wake up from, but it's not."

"I understand. Believe me, this is quite serious." Oak set his cup down. "I did a little reading, and she has PTSD."

"Which is...?" Red made a spinning motion with his wrist to encourage Oak to finish what he was saying.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Basically, she's traumatized from three fronts: Physical, because she was beaten within an inch of her life, emotionally, from losing her unborn baby, and psychologically, which was caused by Misty's insults, the guilt of being unable to protect her child, and her already low self-image."

"L-low...self-image?" Red said in disbelief.

"She's talked to me when she visits on occasion, Red. She tells me that even though your shower her with constant love, she doesn't feel like she deserves it." Delia added sadly.

"Doesn't deserve it?! Why on earth would she think that?" Red was feeling the urge to cry again. "I...I just caught her with a razor blade before I left...is this...all my fault?"

"Not at all, son!" Oak exclaimed. "She is fighting a battle within herself, and even though you're doing your job, she needs to come to terms with some things." Oak sighed. "I can't really tell you what to do, but just...love her to death, Red. Show her that you care, tell her that she can overcome these things, and show that you can be called on anytime."

Red nodded solemnly, drinking all the information in. Was that really all it would take? Sure, he had been showing her he cared when he would feed and change her, but would he really need to do more?

"I think I need to leave." Red muttered. "Yellow needs me."

"I think that's a good idea, honey." Delia smiled, hugging her almost thirty year old son. "She needs you now more than ever."

"I always thought you two would hit it off, Red." The professor chuckled. "It was in the back of my mind for a while, but when I got that invitation," He stopped and gave a wheezy laugh. "it all came back. I was right!"

"Thanks, Prof." Red chuckled, clearly embarrassed. "You too, mom."

Red said his goodbyes and left, brimming with new confidence. He was ready to do whatever it took to help Yellow get back to normal, even if it killed him.

XXXXX

It took even less time for Red to make it back home, as he had Aero fly quicker than normal. Red was excited, almost happy, to try and help Yellow with some new ideas he came up with.

He knocked on the door quietly and entered. "Blue? Yellow? I'm home..."

The sight before him was unbelievable, so unbelievable, that his audible gasp made Blue jump. Blue was sitting on the couch, holding Yellow much like she would hold a baby, with Yellow's face buried into the shoulder of her blue sweater, smiling contently, all the while Blue was rubbing her back and humming softly. She looked...content, like all was right with the world, and it made Red so happy he was about to lose it right then and there.

"B-blue..." Red started to stammer, but was shushed by Blue.

"Not too loud, you'll wake her up." Blue giggled. "I'll put her to bed, and I'll explain, I promise."

Red took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs as Blue took Yellow into the bedroom. What on earth was she doing? It was like...it was like Yellow was a baby or something, and Blue was rocking her to sleep.

Blue returned, giggling to herself. "Absolutely the cutest little thing I've ever seen..."

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Red asked, quite skeptical and his voice near breaking. Little did Blue know that the figurative dam was about to break with Red.

"Red..." Blue laughed, sitting down. "I know that looked weird, but believe me when I say I think I've found the solution to Yellow's issue."

"Well," Red began to chuckle a bit. "Y-you made her smile..." His laughter quickly turned to tears. "Thank you...b-but how did you do it?"

Blue quickly embraced Red to try and calm him down. "Red, remember those classes I took a couple years after the Frontier incident?"

"Y-yeah..." Red hiccuped.

"I took those classes to help overcome my leftover fears of Pryce, and I learned some really interesting things." Blue let go and stared deep into Red's crimson eyes. "There are some people out there who are really...messed up, in the brain, that is, wether it was because of a traumatic event or they just can't handle large amounts of stress."

"I-I'm not sure if I follow..." Red grunted, sitting back down.

"Some people need to talk out their problems, so people drink away their problems, some people sleep away their problems, some people fight away their problems...I'm not saying all of those are good methods, but something clicked with Yellow tonight."

"But what did you do, though?"

"Okay, the first thing I did was I went to see her, and she was in her bed, crying a little bit." Blue put her finger to her chin in thought. "To calm her down, I just told her she was going to be okay and began to rub her back a little."

"I do that all the time, I don't understand. Why didn't it work with me?" Red asked, just a tiny bit frustrated.

"It wasn't that, though. She apparently needed change, so before changing her, I decided to bathe her. So, we had some fun in the tub, and I helped her get all clean." Blue sat up, crossing her arms. "After that, I redressed her, and took her into the living room, where we just watched the television. After a few minutes, she told me she was thirsty-"

"Wait, she _said _she was thirsty? Like, spoke the request?" Red asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, clear as day. I was a bit surprised, too. So, I went to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water, but when she tried to drink it, she spilled it on herself. She began to panic, so I helped her. Color me surprised when that didn't work, either." Blue sighed. "Yellow began to cry, and a thought came to my head, and in a desperate attempt to calm her down, I, um..." Blue's face heated up. "I took one of the unused, um, baby bottles in the cupboard, filled it with milk and fed it to her!" All of that came out very quickly, and Blue suddenly covered her mouth after she said it.

"Wait, that's it?" Red laughed. "That's it? I thought you punished her like you did several years ago when you found out she was..." Red shook his head free of the awkward memory. "Oh, never mind. Continue."

"After I did that, she calmed right down." Blue giggled like an excited schoolgirl. "I wish you would've been here, Red. It was easily the most adorable scene I had ever, well, seen! After rocking her for a bit, she started to talk a little."

"Really?!" Red grabbed her hand. "What did she say?"

"She..." Blue sniffed. "She told me that she knew she was very sick, and that...and that she loves you, Red, no matter what she says or does."

Red bit his lip, as if to prevent himself from crying out in joy. "Blue, this is all wonderful, but...I still don't understand why this works. Do you?"

Blue shrugged. "My classes really didn't touch on this specifically, but from what I understand...Yellow is finding a release from her grief in being loved and cared for like, well...a baby."

"So, you're saying I need baby her until she's better? That...that doesn't sound like it would work just by itself."

"Well, apparently, it does. You see, there was a young girl in that class with me, I think barely younger than Yellow, who apparently had scarred her parents saving her from a house fire several months ago, and because of the trauma, she had began to lose control of her bodily functions. She was like Yellow, only her limitation was caused by something psychological, not physical."

Red felt he was starting to understand, but he couldn't quite connect all the dots yet.

"She wasn't alone, though. Her best male friend, um...I can't remember either of their names, but anyway, he had agreed to help take care of her. She had lost everything, her house, her money, her parents, but he still wanted to take care of her, and apparently, they found a coping method in regression. She would regress mentally to the state of an infant, and he would take care of her for a period of time until she was ready to be an adult again. He even told me he put his trainer career on hold to help her, because he had feelings for her, too."

"So, you're saying that this is something I should try with Yellow?" Red asked. Yellow certainly fit the part; she was already incontinent, was small and light, and was quiet, gentle, and loving. Has she really been secretly desiring all of this since the beginning of their marriage?

Blue was about to respond, but a rustling sound was heard near the entrance to the hallway behind them. Blue turned, and standing there was Yellow, who had a blanket in her hand.

"R-red!" She suddenly charged, enveloping Red in a hug. "I...I feel a little better..."

"I'm so glad, Yellow. I'm so, so glad, and I know how we're going to help you." Red whispered to her.

"I-I'm ready to talk about solutions...and how to get over this..."

"That's so wonderful, Yellow...and maybe we need to try this sort of technique." He caught a quick glance at Blue. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll help you."

"I'll help, too!" Blue laughed, enveloping the two in a hug. "Red can be the dad, I can be the mom, and Yellow here can be our little baby..."

"That...that sounds wonderful..." Yellow giggled.

The three separated, and with a goodbye, Blue went out the door. Red was about to resume his conversation with Yellow, but Blue suddenly came back in and pulled him aside.

She handed Red a small slip of paper. "Red, I have a few web sites here. I want you to read, not skim, read. You need to understand how to take care of Yellow like this if it is going to help her relax and be willing to figure out what's wrong. Besides, I think it'll be fun for all of us." She turned around. "Green may want in on this, too. What should we call him, the crazy uncle?"

Red laughed heartily for the first time in weeks, his hand on his forehead. "I think that would be very appropriate."

Blue took off, and Red sighed happily for the first time in about a month. It would be interesting trying something so...so different, but Red told himself that he would do anything, and he meant _anything _to see her back to normal again.

_"I'll give it my best shot! I was scared a little when she told me she was incontinent, but I put a brave face on and we've always been fine!" _Red smirked cockily to himself, the same grin he was known for around Kanto. _"Who knows, maybe it'll be fun?"_

**I'd like to take a minute and give a great warm thanks to my reviewers, especially the guest who was "too lazy to login". Your words really picked me up, friend. You ALL make me feel blessed, and it gives me drive, oh, that sweet, sweet author's drive! Thank you one and all :D**


	23. Day One

**Things are looking up, everyone. They WILL have a happy ending; I give you my word. Prepare for fluffiness!**

Red awoke, his eyes blinking open sleepily. It was barely eight, but he felt the urge to get an early start.

He sat up extremely carefully from the bed, as to not disturb his sleeping princess. She was all huddled together in a fetal position, her thumb in her mouth and a smile on her face.

_"Blue was right. She's more adorable now than ever." _He thought to himself with a chuckle.

Red slowly meandered to the kitchen, intent on breakfast. Opening the fridge, he remembered he had thawed some sausage, and he decided that would make a good meal along with some eggs.

As he was scrambling the eggs, he remembered some of the things Blue had said last night. He had looked at the websites Blue told him to after he put Yellow back to bed, and he was now educated on the topic of regression. He knew that he could only do it with her permission, but he had a good gut feeling that she would go along with whatever idea he had to help her.

Not only did the websites help, he looked at a FAQ on a couple of them, and even chatted with some members of some communities online, which he joined. It was a community of people and couples that liked or needed to do the same thing he and Yellow were going to do, whether it was for health, leisure, or recreation. He even met a new friend on the public chat box, who was kind enough to give him some tips that weren't given on the website.

_"Friendofbeauty648...He sounds like a person Ruby would like." _Red mused to himself as he was about to put the sausage on, but was stopped by the arrival of Yellow, who was still in her nightclothes.

"Good morning, baby girl." Red chuckled happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty good..." She muttered shyly, smiling.

"How about some breakfast, huh?" Red asked, putting the sausage in a separate pan.

"Sure, I am hungry." Yellow giggled.

Red sighed happily, relishing the fact that he could actually make contact with Yellow now. After Blue's miracle work and his enlightenment, she had started her road to recovery.

After about ten minutes, the sausage was finished, and Red put some on a plate for himself, but he had a plan for Yellow.

"So...how's this, um, regression thing going to work?" Yellow asked quietly, playing with her fingers.

"Well, we're going to start by feeding the baby." Red replied, sitting down. "Now open up, you need to eat."

Red proceeded to feed Yellow her meal, as if he would a small child. She ate most of his plate, but that's exactly what he was hoping for. She needed to get her strength up, even if he was going to be helping her do everything, basically.

"You did very good, Yellow." Red praised her, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you, Red. Can I have a drink?" Yellow asked.

"I was just about to give you your bottle, so yes." Red smiled, getting up from his chair. "Milk or water?"

"Some milk would be okay-wait, did you say bottle?!" Yellow nearly exclaimed.

"I did, and you're going to take it like a good girl, right?" Red asked, his eyebrows narrowed. "This is all part of the plan."

"S-sorry, I overreacted. I forgot Blue gave me one last night..." She sighed dreamily. "It was wonderful."

"Good. Now, let's go to the couch where it'll be a bit easier."

She was led to the couch, where Red sat down near the arm. Yellow laid on her back, her head against the arm of the chair while on top of his knees. He inserted the bottle in her mouth, and Yellow began to drink greedily. Red couldn't help but laugh at her content expression, as it was as amusing as it was cute.

She finished the bottle, and Red pulled her back up, her head against his shoulder. He began to rub her back gently, patting it on occasion. Yellow almost became completely limp in his shoulders, and after a minute or two, produced a small belch.

"Good girl." Red laughed, placing a kiss on her forehead, making her erupt in giggles. "Now, let's get you changed, and then we can have some fun."

They went back into their bedroom, and Yellow laid down on her back to let Red change her, just like he had normally. It didn't take long for Red to clean her up nice, and to pick out some clothes for her. He chose a red shirt with a big, pink heart on the front, along with a baby blue skirt.

"You look perfect, Yellow." Red said as he finished brushing her hair. "Now, we're just going to have fun today, no chores, no responsibility, nothing for adults. I want you to ease back into normal life, and enjoy your time of recovery."

"O-ok! Well...do you wanna, uh...draw?" She asked with a squeak.

"Sure, that's a great idea!" Red beamed. "If you go to the table, I'll get some writing utensils."

Yellow walked on back to the table as Red fished out some colored pencils out of the cupboard above the counter. He set the twenty-four pack in front of Yellow, and reached back farther for some printer paper.

"How's this?" He asked, setting the medium-sized stack down in front of her. "What're you going to draw?"

"I'll show you when it's done, 'kay?" Yellow replied, taking a standard pencil and scribbling on the paper in front of her.

Red decided he would color, too. He was never really good at drawing, but he wasn't too bad at making little doodles, such as cars or trees. People, on the other hand, were much tougher, and Red really couldn't go beyond a stick figure.

After about twenty minutes, Yellow tugged at his shirt, indicating she was finished. Red looked over to see a very-well drawn picture of what appeared to be him, sitting against a white wall with Pika in his lap, sleeping.

"This is amazing, Yellow." Red said, his eyes widening in astonishment. "You've gotten better."

"T-thanks..." Yellow replied modestly, her cheeks flushing. "I've been practicing."

"It's very nice. Now, do you want to watch some T.V with me, or should we go outside?" Red asked as he set the drawing down on the table.

"Can we go outside for a bit? It's so sunny and warm, and I just love summer days." Yellow said, jumping up from her seat to the door.

Red opened the door, and sure enough, it was quite nice outside, and having a spacious backyard helped a bit. In fact, the backyard was connected to the forest, allowing Yellow to visit anytime.

The couple released their pokemon, and proceeded to simply have fun. Tag, hide-and-go-seek, and other fun games were the main source of entertainment for hours, that is, until someone got hurt.

"Kyah!" Yellow cried as though it seemed that someone had pulled out a big rug from under her, causing her to skid her knee on the ground.

"Owie!" She began to wail, holding her skinned knee in pain. Red raced over as soon as he heard her cry.

"Shh, don't cry." Red picked her up, swung her over his back, and carried her back to the house. When there, he found some cleansing alcohol and a band-aid to put on the wound.

"This is gonna sting a little." Red warned as he rubbed some of the cleansing liquid on the wound, making her whimper loudly.

"I-It burns, but it's cold, too..." Yellow sniffed, finally calming down.

"That means it's working." Red replied as he peeled the cream-colored bandage and placed it on her knee. To finish the job, he gave the covered wound a kiss.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" Red chuckled, wiping some stray tears away.

"Yeah, but...I don't understand. When I fought Lance, I broke my arm and shrugged it off like it was nothing, but now I find myself bawling over a scratched knee. What's wrong with me?!"

Red sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are, but right now, you're very under the weather. You're mind isn't completely healthy, but that's why I'm taking care of you, so that you don't have to cry about these things."

"I don't deserve you..." Yellow hiccuped. "I just don't..."

"Stop it; don't talk like that. You are worth so much to me, and I wouldn't trade this time with you for anything, so please, don't beat yourself up. Just let me help you, and it won't take any time at all for you to recover."

"Okay...I'll do my best." Yellow replied, her fist clenched in bold determination.

"I'm glad, and I will, too." Red helped her up. "Now, I think I need to change you again, you're quite wet, baby."

Yellow flushed brightly, but smiled nonetheless. A loving husband willing to try an unorthodox coping method for her grief and sadness...it was truly the greatest gift she ever received, as she would've never dreamed of getting this far alone.

Red pulled her skirt back up after her finished, and she dashed off ahead of him, plopping down on the couch. Red quickly followed and turned on the TV with the remote. There wasn't much on, but they settle for some shows about pokemon in nature.

_"Salamence are quite rare in the wild, but when they are found, they are often occupying deep caves or high cliffs for their nests. Despite their ferocity towards enemies, they are gentle and loving parents, and stick with their youngsters for at least two years." _The narrator on the show explained, which was called _Daring Dragon Types._

"That's so sweet." Yellow said, smiling. "I always thought Salamence were scary, but they're just defending their loved ones."

"Yeah, that's how most families work; at least I hope." Red replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

On the screen, the baby bagon were playing with their mother, growling happily all the while. When any of them fell, she would help them up, and if they couldn't reach something, she would get it for them.

"Aw..." Yellow giggled. "I know how they feel, though. It sucks not being able to reach things."

Red laughed out loud. "I can see that."

"Hey, you meanie!" Yellow pouted, punching his arm lightly. The pout quickly dissolved into a smile, and Red took this opportunity to give her a little something in return.

"Would a meanie do this?!" Red cried, launching himself at Yellow, tickling her sides mercilessly. Yellow exploded with laughter as she tried to stop him, but he was much too strong. He stopped after a minute or two, and he remained on top of her as they both caught their breath.

"Y-you're really ticklish..." Red laughed slightly, panting.

"Oh, yes. Very..." Yellow replied, panting also. She then quickly realized the position they were in, and turned light pink in the face accordingly. Yellow's hands began to move on their own, pulling Red's face down towards hers for a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, baby." Red whispered, sitting back up. He helped her up, and they continued to watch the seemingly forgotten television program.

They had lunch together, and resumed their activities. They watched clouds for a while, made some jell-o (which Red could not keep her hands out of), and played some board games. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner, and after that, Yellow quickly found herself very tired.

"I think it's time to put you to bed, missy." Red said, leading Yellow to the bedroom.

"B-but I'm not..." She was interrupted by a big yawn. "Tired..."

"That told me otherwise." Red replied, laughing slightly. Yellow sat on the bed as Red walked over to the bathroom, turned on the light, and started the water in the bathtub.

"I need to give you a bath before you sleep. It'll help you fall asleep, and you'll smell nice and clean."

"Yay!" Yellow squeaked, running towards him. She undressed herself completely, shed her wet diaper, and got in the warm water.

Red poured a little soap in the tub, and after mixing it with his hands, it made plenty of bubbles. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work scrubbing every inch of her body. Yellow sighed contently as he gently washed her hair, making sure to get it nice and shiny clean.

After he was done, Red let her enjoy the nice water for a few more minutes. The room was quite steamy, and it gave the room the feel of a sauna.

"Okay, time to get out." Red chirped, pulling the drain for the water.

"Don't wanna..." Yellow pouted sadly, but alas, she couldn't resist his tight, protective grip.

"Yep, we need to get you in bed, little girl." Red laughed as he dried her body with a towel. Yellow didn't respond as he moved on to her hair, which he brushed perfectly straight.

"All right, let's get you into some pajamas, here." Red pulled out a thin, white T-shirt out of one of the dresser drawers, and slipped it on her. From there, he proceeded to diaper her, nothing too out of the ordinary. By the time he was finished and she had brushed her teeth, Yellow was nearly out cold. Red had to help into bed, and he pulled the covers over her.

"Good night; I'll join you a little later." Red whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Love...you..." Yellow murmured, sleep quickly claiming her.

Red grinned as he left the room, switching the light off on his way out. He didn't wanna stay up too late, as it was already ten-thirty, but he felt that a little TV would calm him down.

Wearing only a pair of gym shorts, he settled down on the couch. There was really nothing interesting on the television, but he didn't really care. The news really had nothing to offer in the twenty minutes he viewed it, so he decided to turn it off, get some water, and head for bed.

Red filled the water glass to about halfway with cool, clear water. He had some potato chips as part of dinner, and he realized he was thirstier than he originally thought, but in the middle of downing his third glass, he heard Yellow's shrill scream. He was already halfway down the hall before the glass shattered on the kitchen floor.

"Yellow!" Red cried as he flung the door open and turned on the light. There she was, sitting up, holding her knees in fright.

"What happened, are you okay?" Red asked with concern, pulling her up close to him. His instinct suddenly clicked as he pulled the waistband of her diaper back a bit.

"Uh oh, I need to change you. That looks bad." Red said, biting his lip. He helped her down on the ground where he undid the tapes of the diaper and pulled it back. She was quite messy, and Red got to work using wet wipes to clean her backside. Yellow was silent the whole time, but the look in her eyes told that she was incredibly grateful.

Red helped her up, and she got on his lap as he sat on the bed. "What happened, baby?"

Yellow didn't respond; she only dug her head in his side, sniffing.

"Yellow, I can't comfort you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Did you see something scary?"

Yellow shook her head.

Red suddenly pulled her ear close to his mouth. "Amarillo del Bosque Verde, I am begging you to tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, and the only one stopping me is you. Please tell me what's wrong, and we can make it all better." Yellow gasped lightly at Red's very serious and out of character tone.

"Nightmare..." Yellow finally bawled after much hesitation, fresh tears leaking down her face. Without warning and frantic for a source of comfort, she took hold of the pointer and middle fingers on Red's left hand and stuck them in her mouth, whimpering quietly.

Red sighed. "That's all? It's okay, you don't need to be scared. I'm coming to bed with you, so all the scary dreams will go away."

Yellow didn't respond; she was already asleep in his arms. Smiling and resisting the urge to chuckle, Red set her back in the bed and covered her up. He quickly followed suit, climbing in himself. Yellow, who apparently had subconsciously realized there was a new source of warmth to cling on to, latched onto him in a hug, her face showing an innocent and content smile. Red didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed it very much. He felt she had made some progress today, and that this really _was _working. He silently thanked Arceus and all the gods as he too fell asleep.


	24. Friends in Unexpected Places

**Hello, everybody! Just one quick thing...I am introducing two OC's (you'll know when you see them, and one of them you should recognize) in this chapter, and as such, a quick run-down of them is located on my profile. Thanks for reading! :3**

It was a glorious time for Red and Yellow. The regression method was going excellently, and two weeks in, Red had begun to see some amazing results. Yellow had begun to gain her normal weight back (a very petite 91 pounds), rounding out her cheeks and making her radiate a very healthy glow. She also had begun to speak more, and the nightmares had faded away to the point where they happened only once a week.

Yellow had grown to enjoy her therapy very much, and she was feeling better than ever before in her life. Simply letting go and allowing Red to take care of her created a new feeling of trust, and a bond that would span time and space. Yellow wasn't even embarrassed anymore, and she was willing to be changed in a public restroom.

"There you go, all clean." Red said happily as he helped her up. It was about twelve, and the two had just finished lunch.

"Thanks, Red." Yellow replied with a smile. "That's much better."

"Now, how about we get you into some nicer clothes. We've been in pajamas all day." Red laughed, walking to the closet.

"Sure! Pick whatever, just as long as it matches."

Red dug in the closet and found a bright blue t-shirt, along with a black skirt for her. He found a pair of ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, and his old red vest, which still fit him. After dressing her, they decided to sit on the porch while letting their pokemon run free.

"It's getting a bit chilly these days, huh?" Yellow said, holding her arms to warm herself.

"Yeah, it is late August. It'll almost be time for Christmas, soon." Red laughed.

Yellow was about to reply, but the sound of the phone ringing from inside the house stopped her.

"I'll get it." Yellow said quickly, running inside. Red continued to enjoy the pretty sunshine for a few minutes, until Yellow came back out with the phone.

"Red, it's Green. He wants to talk to you." She said, holding the receiver with her hand.

Red accepted the phone from her. "Hey, Green."

"Hi, Red. Hey, if you guys aren't busy, I was wondering if you would want to come watch a gym battle or two. I got some challengers lined up."

Red thought about it, remembering that he really hadn't planned on doing anything significant with Yellow today.

"Sure, we'll watch. How long?"

"Well, they start in fifteen minutes, so you should book it. Is Yellow on board with this, too? Will she be alright?"

"I think so." Red turned to her. "Green wants to know if we wanna go watch some battles at the Gym."

Yellow shrugged. "Sure, that sounds fun. Let me go pack a bag, and we can go right away."

Red uncovered the receiver. "We'll be over soon."

"Cool, see ya then." Green replied laxly, hanging up the phone.

Red hung up the phone himself, and he turned back to see Yellow had packed a small bag with some changing supplies in it. They recalled their pokemon, locked the doors, and set out on foot for the gym, which wasn't far at all.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the Gym, which welcomed them with sliding glass doors. It was a spacious place, with a battlefield in the center large enough a triple battle.

"Hey, guys! I'm in the back!" They looked up, and Green was standing in what appeared to be some kind of announcer's box on the wall above the field. "There's a staircase to your right." He chuckled, his voice echoing due to the electronic amplifier it came from.

The two walked up the stairs and arrived in what appeared to be some kind of recreation room, complete with a couch, a fridge, a pool table, and bar with cupboards for serving drinks.

"Green...this is really neat!" Red gasped, taking in the atmosphere. "When did you put this in?"

"I had this built on a couple months ago. It was just an empty storage room, and, well, I thought it could be a hangout for us."

"This is great, Green." Yellow said timidly, inspecting the pool table.

"Yeah, Blue likes it, too." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Ooh, I got a challenger coming in five, so I gotta get ready. Wish me luck." He said cooly before heading back down.

"Yeah...good luck." Red laughed nervously. Green really was too cool for everybody, wasn't he?

Yellow took a seat on the couch, set her bag down, and put her feet up on the shiny wooden table. Red quickly joined her, and just in time to see Green taking his place on his side of the battlefield. It was not too long after that the first challenger appeared. He was very casually dressed, had brown, unkept hair, and seemed to walk with a cocky swagger in his step.

"Finally, you're here in person, coward!" He cried snootily, reaching for a pokeball on his belt. "You get to face me, the great John, in battle!"

Green chuckled, but it wasn't loud enough for John to hear. "How many pokemon do you have?"

"Three!" John replied. "How many are you using?"

"Three, also. Alakazam, go!" Green cried, throwing the pokeball in the air, which released the mighty psychic-type. Alakazam yawned, appearing to be bored.

"Flareon, go!" John flung his own pokeball, which freed the little fire-type from its prison. It growled angrily, its cream-colored tail standing straight up.

The battle ensued, and frankly, John wasn't as great as he claimed he was. Flareon fell rather quickly to Alakazam, as did his next pokemon, Golem. It was his third, Skarmory, that caused problems for Alakazam. It managed to get a couple critical hits with night slash, but nothing that the psychic-type couldn't handle.

"Focus blast!" Green commanded. Alakazam dodged the incoming drill peck with ease, and while the skarmory was recovering, shot a massive, reddish ball of energy at it, effectively sending it to the ground, K.O'd.

"No way!" John cried in anguish, recalling his fallen pokemon.

"You're not bad, but not good enough. Now, please leave so that the next challenger may come." Green asked, a hint of victorious confidence in his voice.

"F-fine!" John bolted out of the building, red in the face with anger and embarrassment. Red and Yellow were both laughing heartily at his immature behavior.

"Did you see his face? He looked like a tomato!" Yellow joked, trying her best not to giggle.

"Yeah...I remember when I was cocky and overconfident like that. He'll grow up before he knows it." Red laughed, slouching further into the couch.

The second challenger was a young lady, no more than sixteen. Her red hair was in a sloppy ponytail, her clothes were very girlish, almost inciting the word 'immature' to one's brain, and she basically skipped to her side of the battlefield.

"Welcome. How many pokemon are you going to use?" Green asked, reaching to his belt.

"Only one!" The girl giggled, pulling out a pokeball decorated with girly stickers. "Ryan and Cuddles are gonna win for sure!"

"All right, that's fine. Exeggutor!" Green called out his giant three-headed living palm tree of a pokemon, which gave a guttural, thought somewhat stupid-sounding, cry of readiness.

"Cuddles, do your best!" Ryan squealed, releasing her pokemon. Red, Green, and Yellow all expected something along the lines of an azumarill, a raichu, or a clefairy, but their jaws dropped when a large, thirty-foot long or more steelix erupted from the ball.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Ryan growled, a glare forming on her once cheerful face.

Green grunted to himself, but didn't let it faze him. "Leaf storm!"

Exeggutor's six eyes glowed green before releasing hundreds of thousands of leaves from its head, which hit the steelix at blinding speed. The mighty iron snake cried out in pain, but was still able to fight.

"Iron tail!" Ryan commanded, pointing in her opponent's direction. Cuddles obliged, hardening its tail to a white glow before smacking Exeggutor with it. He was sent flying into the wall, which cracked and emitted dust with a large boom.

"Double-edge!" Green commanded, smirking to himself.

Red's eyebrow furrowed. "Why would he do that? Steelix's defense is astronomical, a simple attack like that won't even scratch it."

Yellow shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure he has a reason."

Exeggutor flung himself at the colossus of a pokemon, only to bounce of its impassible hide.

"Is that all you got? Fire fang!" Ryan ordered.

Cuddles reared around Exeggutor, and opened its mouth wide, its intent to clamp down on his head.

"Now, leech seed!"

Exeggutor fired four small seeds into Cuddles' mouth, which he didn't even notice. Exeggutor managed to dodge in time, which gave Cuddles a mouthful of cement. As he was uprooting himself from the ground, suddenly, vines sprouted from the crevices in Cuddles' body, wrapping him up, which then shocked him with a greenish light.

"C-cuddles, are you okay?!" Ryan cried, but the huge pokemon was too busy writhing in pain.

"Finish it up with hidden power!" Green commanded, clenching his fist in victory.

Exeggutor's whole body began to glow white, but that white quickly turned an orange color, which he fired at Cuddles in a barrage of little spheres. Cuddles bellowed in pain before collapsing on the ground with a mighty thud, unconscious.

Ryan, without a word, recalled her pokemon. Green didn't even have time to compliment her or anything before she ran out of the gym, sobbing and yelling about 'a big meanie'.

"Well, that was awkward." Green chuckled to himself nervously as he recalled Exeggutor.

The next two hours went rather smoothly, with Green beating the next three challengers. One was quite an avid user of grass types, which Charizard quickly disposed of. The second was a typical martial artist, who claimed his 'mighty fists' would rend Green's pokemon to pieces, only for Alakazam to clean him up quite fast. The third, on the other hand, was a mixed user, and gave Green quite the run around. She had only four pokemon, but still managed to do a good number on Green's team. She was the first good sport out of the challengers, too.

About twenty minutes passed after the young green-haired lady left, and after Green had healed his team completely, two people entered the gym. One, a tall, white-blonde haired man wearing ripped cargo pants and a grey t-shirt, walked up to the opposing side of the battlefield, with a short, black-haired girl, who was carrying a purse, in tow.

"Excuse me, is there any place my friend here can watch?" He asked, pointing to the petite, purple dress-wearing girl behind him.

Green rubbed his chin in thought. "She can sit at the bleachers on the sides if she..." Green stopped when he got a good look at the girl. "Wait a second, I recognize her. Aren't you that Hana girl who works at the restaurant in Vermilion?"

Said girl flushed, but nodded. "I-I am...it's good to see you again, Mr. Oak."

Green snickered. "Just call me Green." He turned back to the man. "How many pokemon are you planning to use?"

"Six." The man replied. "My name is Simon Baywell, and I will defeat you."

"Sounds like fun." Green was about to release his pokemon, but stopped. "Tell you what, since I know your girlfriend over there, she can go up to the VIP room where some of my friends are at right now. Just enter that door perpendicular to the entrance."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Simon cried, his face red.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Hana cried with equal volume, blushing also.

Green rolled his eyes as Hana scurried up the stairs to the VIP room where Red and Yellow were at. Hana opened the door, and was instantly amazed by the apparent awesomeness of the room. Red sat up just as she entered, and he smiled when they made eye contact.

"Hey, I remember you from the restaurant!" Red laughed approaching her. "Haley?"

Hana giggled. "Nope, it's Hana. Good try, though."

Red slapped his forehead. "Drat, I'm terrible at that, sorry. How have you been, it's been a long time!"

"Yeah..." Hana said nervously, blushing. "I've been good, and so has Simon."

"Is he your friend?" Red asked.

"Yep, my best friend!" Hana giggled. "Who is that over there?"

"Oh!" Red gasped, escorting her over to Yellow. "This is my wife, Yellow."

"It's good to meet you, Hana." Yellow smiled, taking her hand. "I remember when Red told me about what happened at the restaurant. It does my heart good to know that Red helps many people other than his friends."

"It's good to meet you, too." Hana replied. "Yeah, Cerise and I would've been screwed if it weren't for him and that other boy, what was it, Ruby?"

"Yeah, he lives in Hoenn." Yellow answered. "He's a very...interesting boy."

"Oh, than he's just like Si!" Hana squealed. "He was born in Mossdeep, but moved to Kanto when he was little."

Yellow nodded, directing her to the couch to sit down. "That's interesting. I've only been to Hoenn once, and it wasn't that enjoyable..."

"The fiasco at the Battle Frontier? I saw all of that on TV! After I heard all the details, I really came to admire you guys and your bravery. I'd never in a million years be able to do that stuff."

Red chuckled as Yellow and Hana hit it off like old friends, telling jokes, secrets and gossip non-stop. Not really one for girl-talk, Red turned back to the battle, which had just started.

"Exeggutor, go!" Green released the mighty grass-type once again.

"All right, Sara, show me your beauty!" Simon cried in response, releasing a small, whitish pokemon with a purple face, with what appeared to be a red sash across its middle. It had two ice crystal horns on its head, and its red eyes were focused for battle.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that before." Red muttered to himself.

Hana giggled. "That's Sara, Simon's froslass, his newest pokemon."

Red nodded, but continued to watch the battle. It appeared that froslass was a very speedy pokemon, as it made loops around Exeggutor quickly and without much effort, firing shadow balls and ice beams without much difficulty. In the end, Sara was triumphant, albeit tired.

"Not bad." Green said, returning his pokemon. "You're the first challenger to give me any real difficulty today."

"Wonderful. I was hoping you'd say that." Simon replied, a smirk on his face.

"Golduck!" Green released his second pokemon, an amphibious water-type with a duck-like beak and webbed feet.

"Shadow ball!" Simon commanded. Sara charged a black ball of energy in her hands, which she fired with great force.

"Dodge, and use shadow claw!" Green ordered. Golduck obliged, easily maneuvering away from the attack, and acrobatically landing in front of the ice-type. Golduck then, at the speed of light, delivered a powerful clawed attack, sending Sara across the field.

"No, are you alright?!" Sara didn't reply, but only floated back up. "Good. Now, ice be-"

"Psychic!"

Golduck's eyes flashed pink, and using telekinetic energy, flung Sara into the wall. The little pokemon fainted with a soft cry.

Simon returned Sara, a smirk still on his face. He wasn't going to lose, now. "Bella!"

He released another pokeball, which let out a grass-type; it had a large green body and a pretty, red flower on its head.

"That's Simon's lilligant." Hana informed, who was playing pool with Yellow. "If you don't mind me asking, Red, how old are you?"

"Twenty-nine." Red replied, smiling. His eyes were still glued on the match, though.

"You really don't look like it. That would mean Yellow here is twenty-six, right?" Said blonde girl nodded, concentrating on her shot. "That means you're three years older than Simon."

"Quiver dance, petal dance, teeter dance!" Simon cried.

Green couldn't keep up with Simon, and neither could Golduck. Bella's plant based attacks were too much for Golduck, who was a water-type. Between the slicing petals and the self-injury due to confusion, Golduck gave up the fight.

Green returned Golduck, and without a word, released his next pokemon. It was big, grey, muscly, and had four arms. Its name was Machamp, and he was ready for action.

"Cross chop!" Green cried as the mighty fighting-type charged, ready to destroy its opponent.

"Hyper beam."

Machamp didn't even have time to react. The mighty, reddish-white concentrated beam of energy blasted from Bella's outstretched leaf-arms, slamming right into him. The attack ended quickly, but Machamp's body was charred and his eyes glazed in unconsciousness. Without a word, he fell forward with a dulled thud.

Green recalled Machamp, gritting his teeth. He was getting a bit worried about the outcome of this battle, but he didn't show it. He also didn't show that he had plan. "Scizor, capitalize on hyper beam's recharging period with X-scissor!"

True, Sara couldn't move, which allowed Scizor to concentrate on getting a nice hit. The powerful bug type attack was way too powerful, and it rendered Sara completely out of energy.

Simon returned her. "Let's finish this, Mila!"

With a poof followed by a mighty crash, a great sea-serpent of a pokemon let its presence be known. It's blue, cream, and red tail gave off a sense of beauty and majesty that Red more than recognized.

"That's a milotic! Ruby owns one." Red exclaimed, pointing to the viewing window.

"Exactly right!" Hana replied, who was playing with a deck of cards she pulled out of her purse with Yellow. "He had a hard time making her evolve, but she's one of his strongest pokemon."

"Mila, hydro pump!" Simon exclaimed.

"Double team!" Green retaliated.

While hydro pump was a very powerful attack, it was pretty inaccurate, which Green exploited to its fullest. While dodging, Scizor would get close and pepper the mighty leviathan with a few bullet punches before dashing away.

"Ice beam!" Simon commanded. Mila released the cold beam at Scizor, only for it to strike one of his feet. This froze him to the ground, however, making him an easy target.

"Finally! Now, use hydro pump!" Simon laughed.

Mila was about to, but she just suddenly collapsed. Simon's face contorted in horrific realization as he was enlightened to Green's plan.

"A hidden Toxic...not bad, my friend." Simon snickered. "You've pushed me quite a bit, gym leader."

"This is the most fun...I've had in a while, challenger..." Green laughed nervously.

"Ooh, come on, Si, you can do it!" Hana exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Yellow walked quietly over to Red, who was watching the battle with wide eyes. "Red...I, um...I need a change really badly..."

Red turned to her, a bit concerned. "How bad, baby?"

"_Really_ bad. I'm soaked, and I think I forgot to bring spare changes..." Yellow blushed profusely at the harsh reality of her predicament.

Red sighed. "Well, if we don't have anything to change you with, then I can't change you. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait."

"I can run home, but I don't want to miss the battle..." Yellow said gloomily.

"It's your choice, Yellow." Red shrugged.

"I think I can help."

The two turned their heads to Hana, who had the biggest smile on her face they had ever seen. "It may be none of my business, but please, let me help." Hana reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her purse. She reached inside, and pulled out, much to the amazement of Red and Yellow, an adult diaper. It was the same size as the ones Yellow used, but it was purple with pink hearts on it, instead of just plain white.

The two could only stare, and quite red in the face. Hana's smile quickly turned to an annoyed frown. "Well, do you need it or not? If you want to see that battle, you'd better hurry up."

"U-uh, okay, yeah...thanks!" Red stammered before quickly dashing to the restroom, with Yellow following as quick as she could.

The bathroom was a bit cramped, but they managed to get the job done in time to continue the battle. Sure, they couldn't look Hana in the eye, but they took a seat on the couch anyway.

"Red, do you really think?" Yellow whispered to Red.

"I think so, but don't jump to conclusions." Red replied, not even bothering to look at her. Yellow slapped her hand to her face; her husband could be such a dork sometimes.

"Athena, come fight!" Simon released his fourth pokemon, which was a large, orange dog with a mighty yellow mane and black stripes on its body.

"An arcanine!" Red gasped. "Those are really strong pokemon!"

Hana didn't put in her two cents worth of information this time. She only looked away from them, a small blush and a sad look on her face.

"Red..." Yellow said in a hushed tone. "I think we should apologize. We made her really uncomfortable."

"You're right." Red agreed, sitting up. They both walked over to Hana, who gave them a cross between puppy-dog eyes and 'please don't give away my secret' eyes.

"Hana, I..." Red began, rubbing the back of his head. "We're sorry if we made it awkward, and we're really grateful for your assistance. You really got us out of a sticky situation there, it's just, that was the most unexpected thing we got out of this day."

"It's okay, Red." She replied, blushing a little. "Come to think of it, I could tell Yellow was incontinent the first time she sat up and walked. She had that very slight waddle, but any normal person wouldn't be able to tell."

Red's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me! How can you do that?"

"Well," Hana began, the blush on her cheeks glowing brighter by the second. "I'm incontinent, too...and S-simon helps take care of me..."

That was totally unexpected. Red did not even remotely imagine he would meet an old friend, only to find out something very personal about her, too. Yellow was astonished, too, but deep in her heart, she was actually glad she met someone who had the same problem as her, as that made her feel less alone. It was a tad selfish, but Yellow figured Hana would understand.

"H-hana, I had no idea..." Red stammered. He really didn't know what to say.

Even though she smiled, Hana's eyes were filled with sadness. "No, Red, it isn't your fault. Tell you what, let's watch this battle to its end, and then I'll tell you a little about myself."

Red bit his lip. "Only do so if you feel comfortable, but Yellow and I will listen to whatever you have to say." He said, Yellow nodding in agreement afterward.

"Thanks, guys, it means a lot." Hana sniffed. "Now, I gotta cheer on Simon!"

Red and Yellow couldn't help but laugh at her sudden excitability for her friend, and it sort of reminded Red of when he took the gym leader test for this very gym. He passed, but due to his injuries, he couldn't take the job, so he let Green take it instead.

"Superpower, again!" Green commanded, which with that attack, the mighty fire dog collapsed, but not alone. Scizor, who had suffered a burn earlier, lost the will to fight too.

Both combatants returned their pokemon, scowls on their faces. Green was losing his patience, as he hadn't been tried like this a long, long time. Simon was nervous, as he didn't expect to get this far, and he didn't want to mess up now. If they hadn't taken this battle seriously until this point, now was the time, as both of them only had two party members left.

"Porygon-Z!"

"Hilda!"

Green's pokemon, Porygon-Z, was a small, pink, almost duck-like pokemon with big yellow eyes and a small horn on its head. Its limbs were detached from its body, and it made random, jerky motions while floating.

Simon's pokemon, a hydreigon, was snarling at its opponent angrily while levitating. It had two heads on its arms, and a long, black tail. It's six wings were long and flat, but kept it afloat nonetheless.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Tri attack!"

The two forces collided, slightly injuring both parties. "Crunch!"

The mighty dragon sped towards the computer virus, jaws wide. Porygon-Z barely managed to dodge, and with a loop-de-loop, landed behind Hilda.

"Conversion 2!" Green cried, his voice slightly desperate.

Porygon-Z's body began to become translucent, and with a poink, became normal again. Hilda did a massive u-turn and rammed her jaws into its body, but it didn't seem to phase Porygon-Z as much.

"What the? Dragon pulse!" Simon commanded, slamming his fist down on the gate in front of him. Hilda obliged, but Porygon-Z only suffered a small char mark on its face.

"Conversion 2 transforms the user's type into one that is advantageous to the move used last, and in this case, steel! Ice beam!"

Porygon-Z's horn glowed light blue as it launched an icy cold beam at Hilda, sending her flying. She was getting quite tired, and not to anyone's knowledge, very, very angry.

"Let's finish this, Porygon-Z, hyper beam!"

"No more messing around, Hilda! Draco meteor!"

Not much different than Bella's version, Porygon-Z's hyper beam was wide, bright, and strong. Hilda roared, and from a small ball of light above her, summoned hundreds of little meteors, which rained down on all below her. The battlefield exploded, sending smoke and dust everywhere. Green and Simon had to close their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded. Red, Yellow, and Hana all stopped cheering, only to stare in anticipation of what would happen next.

The smoke finally cleared, and the scene before them frightened both Green and Simon. Porygon-Z's body was in multiple pieces, and his torso and head would phase in and out with a glitchy texture. Hilda, who was collapsed on her belly, was covered in burn marks, and even a little blood trickled from her head and back.

"P-porygon-Z..."

"Hilda, no..."

The atmosphere now somber, Green and Simon returned their pokemon. They were both down to their last party member, and they had to make it count.

"Charizard!"

"Layla!"

Green's fiery lizard pokemon landed with a thud, spewing flames into the air to assert his dominance. Simon's pokemon, which was a humanoid figure with green "hair" and arms, was standing elegantly. It's body was covered in what appeared to be a white dress, and a small, red horn was protruding from its chest.

"T-that's Simon's gardevoir. He doesn't usually make her fight, but she's without a doubt his strongest." Hana said, amazed. "She's incredibly gentle, but ruthless and borderline sadistic in battle." Fear graced Hana's voice like icing on a cake.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" Green cried. A quick jet of orange flames were loosed from Charizard's only to be dodged by Layla.

"Charge beam strategy, go!" Simon commanded cooly, visibly relaxing a little. Gardevoir formed a small amount of electricity her hand and shot it at Charizard through her finger, damaging him a little.

"Fire blast!" Green was desperate now. He had no idea what Simon was planning, and his eerie calm was horrifying.

For the next ten minutes, Charizard would attack, Layla would dodge, and she would fire very small charge beams at him. They didn't do that much to faze Charizard, but they served to make her attacks stronger, as she was holding back to have more opportunities to do so, like a predator toying with their prey before eating it. She also threw in some calm minds for good measure, increasing her defense as well. It looked like it was all over for Charizard until Green got another good idea.

"Flare blitz!"

Charizard roared, coated himself in flames, and charged at super speed. Layla didn't even see it coming, and when they made contact, she tried to use her arms to hold him off, but that only worked for a few seconds. Charizard proved to be much too strong, and with final push, sent Layla flying.

The psychic-type picked itself off the ground, a very furious expression on her face. She close her eyes, performing another calm mind attack, which did nothing to damage Charizard.

"Flare blitz, again! Green ordered. Charizard charged again, and as Layla could see the whites of his eyes, she began to focus her psychic energy.

"STORED POWER!"

With a shrill cry, Layla released all of her pent up energy at Charizard, which was multiplied by the number of boosts she had accumulated over the course of the battle. It struck Charizard with so much force that his flare blitz blew up in his face. Charizard landed several feet away, not moving.

"Did...we do it?" Simon asked himself.

Green silently prayed the Charizard would wake up and be able to continue. He really wanted to keep fighting, as he wasn't afraid of losing anymore, this was just too much fun to stop this early. Sure enough, his prayers were answered, and Charizard sat up, albeit looking like he was in much pain.

"Good job, Charizard! You can do it!" Green cheered. Charizard growled back, a sign he was still able to fight. "This is for the victory! Blast burn!"

"Oh no, you don't! Stored power, again!"

Charizard's eyes glowed white as he unleashed one of the most powerful fire attacks known to man, the flame of his tail glowing with a bluish-white flame. It was so powerful, it scorched the very rock that the battlefield was made of. It collided with the stored power attack; they pushed each other back and forth before they exploded together. A massive heat wave blew through the whole gym, and both Simon and Green hit the deck. Red pulled Yellow and Hana down with them as the six inch glass that protected the VIP room from damage fissured with a frighteningly loud _shink! _Once the light faded, Green looked up to see Charizard and Layla still standing; Charizard's arms were completely limp at his side, and Layla was holding her left arm, which was burned, her white dress-like body had holes scorched in it, all the while her eyes were squeezed shut. They stood for a few seconds before they both collapsed, Charizard first, followed by Layla.

"N-no way...Charizard..."

"Layla, m-my beauty!"

Both trainers were allowed on the battlefield now that the fight was over, and they raced to their pokemon, giving soft words of encouragement as they recalled them. Green made eye-contact with Simon, and surprisingly, a big smile erupted from his face.

"That was easily the best battle I've had in a while, challenger." Green chuckled, holding his hand out for a shake. Simon shook it, grinning in response. "You're a very good trainer, Simon."

"Thanks..." Simon said, blushing. "I train hard and battle hard, so I guess that pays off."

"It does, in the form of this." Green replied, fishing through his coat pocket and pulling out a gym badge, more specifically, the Earth Badge.

"N-no, it was a tie! There was no victor!" Simon spluttered, putting his hands up as to shoo away the prize.

"Technically it was, but Charizard fell first. Take this, please. You've earned it." Green insisted, shoving the small piece of metal at him.

Simon barely had it in his hands before he was tackled by Hana, who wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was amazing! You're amazing, Simon!"

"It's because you were cheering me on, baby!" He laughed, returning her hug. "Thanks for the support."

"You're welcome, Simon." She whispered in his ear. They released, just in time for Red and Yellow to join the conversation.

"Green, that was really cool! You did great!" Red exclaimed, his hand in the air for some skin.

Green gave him said desired high-five, chuckling a little. "Thanks, Red. Thanks for coming and watching. You too, Yellow."

"Sure, Green." Yellow giggled, latching onto Red's arm. "It was cool meeting a friend of Red's, too."

"That's right, we remember you from the restaurant. It's really nice to see you again, Hana." Green said, crossing his arms. "So, Simon is your friend, you say?"

"Y-yeah...in a way." She mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Can I have a moment with Simon privately, please?"

Green nodded; Red and Yellow gave each other a knowing look, as they were sure Hana would tell Simon about what happened in the VIP room.

"Simon, I, um..." Hana stammered, very red in the face. "I need a change."

Simon smiled. "Of course, you don't even need to ask."

"B-but that's not all!" Hana almost exclaimed. "Apparently, Red's wife is just like me."

His eyes widened. "Really? That's very interesting, but how do you know this? You better not just be assuming, again." Simon warned, his eyebrow raised dangerously.

"No, not at all! She had the walk, plus, she needed a change earlier, and I gave her one of mine." Hana replied proudly, her arms crossed.

"That's very nice of you." Simon rubbed her head affectionately. "I would like to meet them, too."

"Yeah, and I kinda..." Hana bit her lip nervously. "I kinda said I would tell him about my past."

"Hana..." Simon's eyes flashed with the tiniest bit of anger. "You're usually very conservative about your past. Why are you willing to tell them?"

"Because Red saved me at the restaurant, and Yellow is the first person of my gender I can actually connect with." Hana huffed, looking away. "Besides, Yellow is so nice, and Red is a great guy. I can trust them. Red is also a really good trainer, so I'm sure you two would get along."

Simon put his finger to his chin in deep contemplation. Sure, he loved the fact that she was getting along with new people, it was just the fact that she had been stung with revealing her secret before, and he wanted what was best for her.

"All right, we can tell them. Not at first, but I do want to get to know them."

"Thank you, Si. This means a lot to me."

"No trouble at all, baby." He turned to the others, who were all talking amongst themselves.

"Red, Yellow!" Simon walked up to them, offering his hand. "I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Simon Baywell, and I am indeed Hana's best friend."

Red firmly grasped his hand, shaking it lightly. "It's really good to meet you. My name is Red Anderson, and this is my wife, Yellow." Yellow bowed timidly, not saying anything.

"Hana has told me a bit about you, Red, and you too, Yellow. Thank you for keeping Hana company, I really do appreciate it."

"It's not a problem!" Red laughed. "We didn't even expect her to be here today."

"I didn't expect to win this battle, let alone meet some new friends. I would really like to get to know you guys more, so how about you come over to our place tomorrow, if you have time." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pen and a piece of scrap paper, and scribbled something on it. "Here's our number and address. Give us a call around dinner, and we'd love to have you over."

Red took the slip of paper, which gave his street address, "5532 Grenadine Ct.", along with his telephone number. "Thanks, Simon. We'd love to hang with you guys tomorrow. Want us to bring anything?"

"You don't have to bring anything at all, except any supplies you need for Yellow." She blushed harshly at the mention of her name, but Yellow knew Simon meant well. "We'll look forward to your arrival."

The two left the gym, leaving Yellow and Red alone with Green. "They seem like great people, huh, Yellow?"

Yellow nodded. "Yeah. It's really good to know that someone out there with the same problems as me lives so close. Hana's very sweet, and we have a lot of the same interests, even though she's much more girly than me."

"I noticed. Simon's a bit foppish, too." Red added, running his hand through his hair absentmindedly. He turned back to Green. "Thanks for the invite, Green. We should probably hit the road."

"Sure thing, guys." He replied, stretching. "I gotta call the guys and get this gym fixed, anyway. No more challengers for while, so that means a vacation for me and Blue. Ugh."

"Come on, Green, lighten up." Yellow giggled. "Treat your wife to dinner or something."

He sighed, smiling a little. "I guess I should. We could also...bond, a little."

Green waggled his eyebrows, something so very not normal of him. Red flushed, while Yellow wasn't quite sure she heard him right. Without a word, Red basically dragged Yellow out of the gym door away from Green, who was roaring with laughter.

"What an idiot..." Red grumbled as they were walking back. Yellow didn't say anything until about they reached their house, where she began to whimper. "My stomach hurts..."

"Uh oh, you need changing again, don't you?" Red asked, lifting her skirt up. The diaper was cute, but definitely used, and used well.

"It's alright." Red placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's get you changed, eat something, and give you a little medicine for your tummy."

Red led her inside, escorted her into the bedroom, changed her there. Yellow was relieved to be out of her mess, and glad to be back in a plain, white diaper.

"Hana's diaper was really soft, but too girly for me." Yellow shrugged, standing up.

"Too girly? Nonsense, you looked adorable. I'm definitely getting some for you." Red laughed.

"N-no, that's not necessary! The plain ones are fine, please!"

"We can use both, how about that?" Red replied, pulling her into a hug. "I'll change you into one on the days I want you to look your cutest."

"Okay..." Yellow finally relented, smiling shyly. "Just no pink. Anything else, but no pink."

"Fine, fine..." Red grumbled playfully.

**Wow, that was long. I tried to implement manga-style battling in this, so please tell me how I did! Thanks for reading, and I hope my OC's aren't Sues. I put a little of me into Simon, but not very much at all, really. As for the character profiles, I will reveal that information in the story's coming chapters.**


	25. Love in Unexpected Places?

The time was seven in the evening, and Red and Yellow had arrived at Simon's place. It was a pretty house, to say the least. Two story, white paint, red shutters, and pretty flowers and bushes dotted around the front yard. Red was pretty impressed. It certainly looked better than his house, as he hated doing yard work.

Two weeks ago had all seemed like a blur to Yellow. Meeting Hana, having fun with her, finding out she has the same problem she does. According to her, Simon had been using regression with her for three years, compared to the measly month Yellow and Red had been. Yellow wanted to learn much from the younger girl, as she was sure Hana had much to teach her.

Yellow was snapped out of her thoughts when Red rang the doorbell. It wasn't anything special, but it was certainly loud.

The door opened, revealing a casually dressed Simon. "Come on in, guys!" He exclaimed with a smile, opening the door wider for them.

The inside of the house was even prettier. The wallpaper was a peach color, with wood trim and paintings on every wall. There were stairs to their right, and the doorway immediately opened up to the living area, where a certain black-haired girl was resting.

"Simon, are they here?" Hana said sleepily, yawning.

"Yes, Hana." He turned back to Red and Yellow. "Take a seat, guys, I wanna talk about a few things, anyway."

Red took a seat on the couch, with Yellow quickly joining him. Red really didn't know how well to dress for Simon and Hana, but he thought a knee-length pink dress and her favorite yellow pikachu shirt would fit great. Hana herself was quite casual, her frilly green dress and a plain white top fitting her nicely.

"Alright, first things first," Simon began, clearing his throat. "Welcome to our home, and we're really, really glad you guys came. I need to go over a few rules, nothing serious."

"Rules?" Yellow asked, her eyebrow arched. "I don't think there's anybody here who would break them."

"Oh, believe me." Simon laughed, leering playfully at Hana. "There are plenty. Number one, please don't run in the house. I've got some really valuable things on shelves, and it would be best to keep them intact." Simon cleared his throat again. "Number two, don't scream or yell in the house, that's what the backyard is for. Rule three, and this pertains more to Yellow and Hana, please come get us if you need a change, as there's no reason why you need to wait."

"That all sounds reasonable." Red said, his palms against the back of his head laxly. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Simon shrugged. "I thought the backyard would be fun. We have plenty of things to do there."

The four agreed, and with the sliding of a glass door, stepped outside. Simon was right, there were many things to do. A tire swing on a big tree, a swing-set, and a picnic table near the entrance.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Yellow gasped, her eyes wide. Without a word, she was grabbed by a very giddy Hana and quite nearly dragged towards the tire swing, laughing all the way.

"Red, take a seat." The two sat down at the picnic table opposite one another. "I believe I owe you an explanation."

"An explanation? For what?" Red asked.

"Our lifestyle. You see, Hana isn't a normal girl. She wasn't raised normal, she didn't have a normal life, and she didn't meet normal people or have normal friends. Hana is very special, and to tell you the truth, I..." He paused, gulping. "I love her, Red."

"Of course you do, she's your wife, isn't she?" Red laughed.

Simon shook his head, an obvious blush on his face. Red's eyes widened when he realized what he was trying to say.

"So, you two are like...roommates?" Red asked, one of his hands on his cheek.

"Yeah, except I take care of her incontinence and baby her when she needs it most. This is my house, and she lives here with me because she has no where else to go."

"Do her parents not accept her?" Red was not really sure what he was getting at.

Simon sighed, and began a very long and unfortunate tale of Hana's and his life, all the way up to the present moment. The tale wasn't all sad, but there were many unexpected tragedies that Red didn't see coming, such as Simon's parents hating him and the death of both of Hana's parents. Red couldn't believe that so much sadness and tragedy laid behind Hana's sweet and innocent expressions. Her determination for Simon when he battles, her focused expression when she buses tables, and her sweet smile that could melt even the coldest villain's heart. Red could hardly believe his ears, and the sound of his heart breaking for her was deafening.

"Simon, I...I don't know what to say, really, I don't." Red began, feeling really uncomfortable. "All I can do is offer my sympathy."

"That's really all you can do, Red." Simon sighed. "As for my parents, I never loved them anyway. They send me money every month to keep me away from them and that's just fine by me. I use it to take care of her, and to buy food and pay the bills."

"It sounds like you know what you're doing, then." Red replied, smiling a little to ease the tension. "I can't really boast the same back-story as you two have, but Yellow and I go a long way back."

Red told Simon about how Red and Yellow first met, the incident at Cerise Island, the incident with the Mask of Ice, and the big Battle Frontier fiasco. After that, he delved into what happened after, with Yellow's accident and how they got to the point where Yellow was so stressed that she was willing to undergo regression to relieve her of her sadness.

"Red, you're an amazing individual. Not only did you save the world, I don't know, three times, and you have really made Yellow's life much better."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without my friends' help, though. Yellow was always the one closest to me, and through the accident, we both had the guts to confess our feelings. She was too shy and I was too dense."

Simon nodded, crossing his arms. "Makes sense."

"Enough about my love life," Red chuckled, resting his head on his arms. "why don't you just come out and confess to her, huh?"

Simon made a big 'x' with his arms. "Nope, that's not going to work. It would make things awkward, and besides, she doesn't love me. She won't have a mother and father in-law if she marries me, and along with that, we would probably never have any children."

"Then don't have any!" Red cried, laughing. "For Pete's sake, son, I'm married to Yellow, and I baby her. We have an adopted daughter, too, but she's on her pokemon journey right now."

Simon thought about it for a moment, his face still a bit flushed. He cared about her more than anything in the world, and he wanted nothing more than her safety. Would confessing how he really felt truly mess up what they have now?

"I guess you're right..." Simon muttered, looking away. "We haven't slept together, and the only times I've seen her naked is when I bathe her and change her."

"Do what you think is best, but just don't assume what you don't know." Red replied, standing up. The girls were heading back, and they were covered in sand and mud, laughing all the way.

"Hana, you're filthy!" Simon cried, running up to her.

"Yellow, what on earth?" Red asked, his eyes wide.

"We, um..." Hana began.

"We got into a mud patch...I'm sorry, Red..." Yellow whimpered.

Red rolled his eyes jokingly, pulling her close. "It's fine, we just need to clean you up."

"Please don't spank me, Simon..." Hana was almost in tears.

"I'm not going to spank you, silly, that's only for when you're completely unreasonable." Simon laughed, pulling her into a hug. "You just got a little dirty, that's all." He turned to Red. "Why don't we wash our little girls?"

"Sure." Red replied, ruffling Yellow's long hair gently. "We didn't bring any clean clothes, though."

"She can borrow some of Hana's, and besides, I was gonna give you guys some supplies, anyway."

The two guys led their precious little girls upstairs, where they undressed them and placed them in a nice, hot bath. It was a very big bathtub, almost like a hot tub. It had plenty of child's bath toys in it, too, along with very young children's shampoo and body wash, which were tear-free.

"I like taking baths." Simon defended himself, albeit being slightly embarrassed.

"I can see that." Red chuckled as he poured soap into the water.

Simon and Red washed them clean and allowed the two to play with the toys until the water got lukewarm. After that, they finished bathing them, and allowed Hana and Yellow to dry themselves off. From there, Simon found some t-shirts and sweatpants for them to wear, as their other clothes had been put in the washer. Simon and Red re-diapered them, dressed them, and led the two back downstairs into the living room.

"How about you three find something to watch, and I'll make us some popcorn." Simon suggested, heading for the kitchen.

"You read my mind, Simon!" Hana squeaked as she landed on the couch.

Red sat between Hana and Yellow as the sounds of the microwave beeping could be heard from the kitchen. He turned to Yellow, catching a whiff of her hair, which smelled like peaches.

"You smell nice, baby." Red cooed in her ear as he kissed her cheek, making her flush.

"Thanks, Red." She giggled, leaning in towards his body.

"Have I ever said that you have a cute butt?" Red chuckled, his hands moving around her waist.

"Only a million times..." Yellow replied, a small smile on her face.

"I say it 'cause it's true..." Red whispered, kissing her hair lightly.

Hana was busy flipping through the channels, and couldn't help but enjoy the little spectacle before her. _"That's so cute I could just scream!" _She thought, focusing on the TV. Suddenly, Hana felt a pang of sadness in her heart, and quickly felt jealous of Yellow. _"I wish Simon would tell me that I have a cute butt..."_

Simon returned with a big bowl of popcorn, and Hana had decided on some dumb comedy drama to watch. Red and Yellow really didn't care, they just enjoyed sitting with their new friends. Eventually, the popcorn was gone, and Yellow had fallen asleep on Red's shoulder, with Hana barely awake against Simon's.

"Come on, baby, we need to go home." Red whispered in Yellow's ear, making her groan tiredly.

"I don't wanna...too tired..." She whined, closing her eyes again.

"Red, you guys are definitely welcome to spend the night." Simon yawned, stretching. "We have plenty of space..."

"I guess that would be okay..." Red replied sleepily. "We have clothes to change into, anyway..."

"I have something Yellow would like to sleep in, too. Hana absolutely loves them." Simon picked up Hana, who had fallen asleep, bridal style and began to carry her up the stairs, with Red and Yellow in tow. Red was led to a big, completely pink-themed room, which had stuffed animals in the corner and a big, pink bed, but what really stuck out was what appeared to be a changing table, but at least twice as big as a normal one. It was the only thing in the room not pink, and it was chock-full of supplies.

"Simon, where did you get something like this?" Red asked, not sure whether to be amazed or disturbed.

Simon sighed sadly. "There are many things one can do with the right amount of money, and I'm willing to spend any amount to keep her happy. You can change Yellow in the guest room if you want, I'll check Hana in here. But before you go," Simon put a small, light duffel bag over Red's shoulder. "these should be able to help you out. If you don't need some things in there, just give them back. I've been doing this with her for a while, Red, and believe me when I say I know what these littluns want."

Red merely nodded, a big smile on his face. "You're a great friend, Simon."

"You too, Red. You've really helped me tonight."

Red carried Yellow and the bag into the guest room, which was quite plain in its appearance, but it had a bed, which was all Red cared about. Red set Yellow on the ground gently, put a pillow under her head, and removed her sweatpants to begin changing her.

"Wha-what's going on...?" Yellow suddenly stammered, sitting up.

"I'm just changing you before bed, baby." Red replied as he moved a wet wipe against her sensitive areas.

"Okay, that's fine..." Yellow muttered. "They make a cute couple, huh?"

Red laughed. "You mean Simon and Hana? They're not married, though."

Yellow gave a half-shrug. "Hana told me..." She yawned, interrupting herself. "Told me that she wants to confess. She's loved him since the day she met him, that idiot. Simon's got the sweetest little lady he could ever ask for, and-and he's just going to ignore that...?" Red's jaw dropped when he saw real tears escape Yellow's eyes.

"Y-yellow, what's wrong, it's alright..." Red taped her up quick and pulled her into a hug in an attempt to calm her.

"Simon's really nice, and he is the one of the most selfless people I know, but he just lets Hana's feelings go unnoticed...it's so sad..." Yellow sobbed quietly, gripping the fabric of Red's shirt.

"Simon told he about how he feels about her, and he does love her, I guarantee it, it's just..." Red paused, trying to think of the word. "He wasn't loved by his parents, and it's hard for him to express that kind of stuff." Red wiped his own eyes. "Now, come on, we're both tired, and we need to get to bed."

Yellow nodded, and stood up for Red to help her dress for bed. Red zipped open the bag Simon gave him and pulled out a folded garment. It looked like a shirt, but it long sleeves and a longer part at the crotch. She allowed him to slip it on her, and the bit at the crotch did hang out a bit. Red then saw there were little snaps there, and he connected them, which folded over perfectly across her bottom. It appeared to be an adult sleeper, but without coverings for the legs and footies, and it was light orange in color and had a little white snowflake at the top of the chest.

"So cute I can barely stand it." Red chuckled as he picked her up and set her back in the bed. He looked back in the bag, and found what appeared to be a orange pacifier, but a bit bigger. Red opened the cardboard package, and walked back to Yellow, holding it up.

"I found this in the bag. Do you wanna try it?"

Yellow flushed a brilliant vermillion color, but smiled softly. "Give me that..."

Yellow popped the little plastic thing in her mouth as Red got into the bed with her. A king sized bed, with soft, white pillows and an adorable little baby girl that he loved more than anything sleeping next to him. Red thanked Arceus every day for her, and the infinite blessings she brought into his life. He also thanked him for his new friends, from whom he can gain understanding of the lifestyle that he and Yellow have chosen, as many people they had encountered throughout the month that he and Yellow had been using regression hadn't been so friendly. They called it weird, perverted, pedophiliac, and a disgusting, self-gratifing fetish, but they didn't know better, and they didn't know the other side of the story.

Red pulled Yellow close to him and quickly fell asleep, the last things him hearing being her even breathing and the soft rain that had begun outside.

**Yeah, I didn't like this chapter at all, guys, so sorry if it's bad. I just didn't have any inspiration, or too much, maybe. And also, if this story is getting too weird, I'm sorry, but there are people in the world who do this stuff, and it really is harmless, mostly. Anyhoo, Yellow's just the cutest little thing on two legs, am I right? Oh, and Simon and Hana are confirmed, just wait and see.**

** One more thing, just a heads up. This story will be coming to a close soon, and I'm going to start another project. It won't be anything like this, and it may not be this long, either, but I will do something, and it will be most likely specialshipping :D**


End file.
